What Never Changes!
by Shaddow55
Summary: A few years after the loss of Sarah, the Cartwrights are starting to move on with their lives. All except Emily, who is not very happy about the changes. Little Joe has some exciting news for everyone. Maggie and Cassie are ready for things to start moving forward but things keep getting in the way.
1. Moving On

Emily stood in front of the mirror pulling her hair back into a low pony-tail, she tied it with a faded green ribbon that had its fair share of wear. Her hair now fell a couple of inches below her shoulders, it would have been longer but Maggie had cut it for her. Emily did not like her hair long because it was so straight, but she did love her hair because it was just like her mama's. She smiled into the mirror and then glanced at the picture on her nightstand, now that she was twelve and nearly a woman, she looked more like her mother than ever.

Cassie came into the room that they shared and plopped onto the bed, her dark wavy hair fell around shoulders, it was longer than Emily's and that's how she liked it. A little bit of hair on each side of her forehead was pulled back and clipped in a pretty hair clip in the back. "Are you hoping that Anthony will ask you to sit with him at lunch?" Cassie smiled innocently at her sister.

"Oh, shush." Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to her dresser. "You know Anthony is just a friend, just like Jay." She scolded. Cassie was all about boys and who liked who, Emily could care less except being friends, which she more often then not was friends with boys.

"You might see him as a friend but he doesn't see you that way." Cassie pointed out.

"Is that all you think about?" Emily asked as she sat down on their shared bed next to Cassie while she put her shoes on.

"Of course not!" Cassie looked appalled and then smiled. "I think about what guys like me too." Emily grabbed the pillow next to her and smacked Cassie with it. Cassie squealed and grabbed for her own pillow, but before it could become a full out war, Adam walked in.

"Girls?" He questioned. They froze, watching him, trying to weigh his reaction.

"We were just playing, Dad." Emily giggled and Cassie nodded her agreement.

"Good to know." Adam chuckled, wiggling his way between the two girls to sit on the bed. He kissed Cassie on the forehead. "Cassie, will you give us a moment?" Adam asked gently.

"Sure." She hopped up, kissed him on the cheek, and headed for the door. When she disappeared Adam turned his gaze to Emily, and the beautiful young woman that she was becoming. Emily glanced up at him and then back at her hands, she just did not want to think about it. "How are you doing?" He asked. She felt the tears form behind her eyes at his sincere concern, she blinked them away.

"Fine." She said without looking up, trying her best not to think about it. She swallowed the lump that rose in her throat, she thought the years would make this day easier to face but it never was. "I need to go, Daddy. I don't want to be late for school." She took a deep breath before looking at him, to prove she was alright.

"Okay," He nodded knowing she would come to him when she needed to. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running out the door, if she just got around people she knew she would be fine.

When Emily stepped outside where her sisters were waiting for her, she could tell that Katie had been crying that morning. Katie was almost ten, and much more open with her feelings than her older sister. She was a social butterfly, everyone loved her and she loved everyone. She was a beautiful little girl too, with her dark brown, wavy hair and blue eyes, she already attracted all the young boys.

Emily put her arm around her little sister and gave her an understanding smile, but she was not about to talk about it, so she started to talk about school. Cassie was quiet that morning, she wanted to help in some way, but did not know how. Though she somewhat knew the pain, hers had faded some and life had moved on, as it was starting to for her new family.

"Are you excited for the wedding on Saturday?" She finally asked, deciding to keep the conversation light.

"Yes, I can't wait to throw all those beautiful flowers!" Katie piped up, her bright smile returning to her face. Cassie noticed a little sparkle return to Emily's eyes and was glad she had brought it up.

"I've never been a bridesmaid before, it was really sweet of Felicity to ask us." Emily pointed out. Joe and Felicity had been courting for a few months and just about a month ago, he had asked her to marry him. It was kind of unexpected because it took a lot longer than anyone expected. Every body had given little Joe a hard time about always having such short relationships that did not end well. He wanted to show Felicity that he was serious and maybe make sure nothing was going to change this one. So, even though they had only been courting for three months, they had known each other for a good two and a half years. Everyone was really excited for the wedding, and it was the perfect topic to lighten everyone's mood, even to get Emily's mind off her mother.

Only until school started though and then her mind drifted off into memories that kept Sarah alive to her girls. Mrs. Fain, the schoolteacher, knew what day this was and understood that Emily and Katie were both distracted, she had tried many times to get them to stay home, but Adam said it would be better for them to be at school. The end of the school day finally came and Emily needed to get away.

"Cassie, Kates, will you tell Dad and Maggie that I went for a walk and I'll be home later?" She asked as they walked down the steps.

"Your supposed to come home and ask first." Katie pointed out.

"They'll understand. I'll see ya at home." Emily took her horse's reins and headed off in the opposite direction. Katie opened her mouth to yell after her sister but Cassie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Kates. Let's go home. She'll be fine." Cassie turned to the horse that she rode to school and untied the reins.

"I wish there was something I could do for her, she is so sad, Cassie. She won't show it but she is." Katie plopped down on a stump.

"You're sad too. Is there anything that someone can do to help you?" Cassie asked.

"I feel better when I'm around people, doing stuff or talking." She said.

"Ya, you do. In the same way, Emily feels better when she is alone and can work out how she feels with no one around. The best thing you can do for her is let her be alone, and when she is ready to be around people, show her that you care." Cassie said as she put her hand out for Katie. Katie took it and stood up, and let her big sister help her onto the horse's back. Cassie climbed on in front of her and took the reins. She smiled to herself, a couple years ago she balked at the thought of petting a horse, now she rode one everyday to school and back with her little sister behind her.

"Do you still get sad about your Daddy?" Katie asked over Cassie's shoulder.

"Ya, sometimes. It's not as bad now that I have a new father it kind of took away a little bit of the pain." Cassie explained.

"Since Maggie is kind of like my new mother, is that why it doesn't hurt as bad this year?" She asked.

"Maybe." Cassie said as she guided the horse home.

"Maybe, if Maggie was like Emily's mother too, then she wouldn't be so sad." Katie said thoughtfully.

"That's really sweet, Kates, but you're just gonna have to let them work that out between each other." Cassie added hoping Katie would not try to interfere. Cassie knew that it would not be long before Adam would ask Maggie to marry her, she had a feeling Emily knew also, but she was not sure how Emily felt about that. She did not want Katie pushing it onto her sister, even if she was just trying to help.

* * *

Emily walked down a small deer trail into the woods, Flash followed contentedly behind her. She had been quiet the whole time trying to think about everything around her instead of what was not. Once she reached the clearing that she often came to when she needed to get away, the flood gates burst open, and she threw her arms around her beloved horse. The animal held still as though he did not want to disturb his master. Emily sobbed into Flash's neck. "I miss her so much, Flash." She cried and let herself slide to the ground. She was not the least bit worried about being so close the horse's hoof, she trusted Flash more than anyone, except her father.

"I just know Daddy is gonna ask Maggie to marry him soon, and I'm just not ready. I love Maggie but I'm scared. I just don't want him to marry her yet." She told Flash, the horse nudged her head and allowed her to hug his face. "Why does everything have to change, Flash? Why did Mama have to die and why did Maggie have to come?" Emily stopped abruptly and Flash lifted his head away. "I didn't mean that. I'm glad Maggie came and Cassie, I just wish things didn't have to change all the time." Emily wiped the tears away and watched quietly as Flash walked away from her towards the little stream that ran through the clearing. When the horse was gone she turned her thoughts towards God and talked to Him. _I am thankful for them, God, please don't think I'm not. I don't know why, but this day is just so much harder than the rest, I guess it's because I can't stop thinking about her, and I just feel all empty inside. I know Katie was young when Mama died and so it was easier for her, especially when Maggie came, I know she wants Maggie to be her mother and for her a little part of me wants it too, because I know it'd make her happy. But it's different for me, I just don't feel ready for it, God, I just don't know what to do._ Her tears had stopped as she pleaded with God to understand, to help her understand. _Trust Him._ The preacher's message came to her mind, she remembered his words. "Don't rely on yourself to decide your future, you cannot see what is going to come next. But God does, He sees the future and He knows what will happen. Trust Him to take care of your life, He only wants whats best for his child, but you have to be willing to give him the reins of your life and trust Him to lead you."

She sat silently for a little bit thinking about the preacher's words, she knew that she needed to trust Him with her life, but saying she would and actually doing it were two very different things. It was proving more and more difficult to tell God He could do what He wanted to with her life, she was just so scared of what that might mean.

"You might not want to let Flash wander so far." A voice came from behind her, it did not surprise her. She had expected he would come as soon as he learned she had went off on her own. Most of the time, he would let her be to work it out herself, but because it was the 4th anniversary of her mother's death, there was no doubt he would come check on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize...he was just getting a drink." She explained not looking up, the tears started to fall down her face again, no longer able to stop the flow of emotions. Adam knelt in front of her and gently pulled her head into his chest.

"Shhshhh, it's alright." He said into her hair as he kissed her head. Adam felt his heart ache for his daughter, he knew as she got older that it was harder to grow up without a mother. Each year seemed to grow more difficult for her, knowing that she would not have her mother to teach her how to face the trials every woman encounters. He missed Sarah too. Oh, how he missed her. But God had healed some of his heart, and had given him two more girls to love, one who would someday be his wife. In the same way that Maggie had helped lessen his pain, he was afraid that she increased Emily's, she was scared to move on and he knew she saw Maggie as a threat to her mother's memory.

It was a long time before either of them talked, there was no reason to explain what was wrong, they both knew. Adam did not need to tell her why he had come, she knew. He had come to offer comfort, what little he felt he brought. But to any daughter, the arms of her father brought the best comfort of all.

"I know your growing up and soon you'll be a young lady, but you can always come and talk to me about anything. I may not know all the answers but I'll help where I can and find help where I can't." He said as he pushed the hair away from her eyes.

"I know that." She pulled back so that she could look at him. "But some things are just easier to talk about to a woman."

"And Maggie?" He gently pushed, knowing that it was a tender subject but had to ask.

"Maggie is not my mother." She said not angrily but pleading with him to understand why it was not the same. She stood up and took a couple steps away before continuing, no longer able to look at her father. "I like her and all, but it's just different. I can't talk to her like I could talk to Mama, and I know I was just a little girl, but we did talk about girl things." Adam stood up and took her hand, they began to walk towards the creek together.

"No one will ever be like your mother, Ems, she was one-of-kind. It might be uncomfortable at first but if you gave it a try, you might find that Maggie is easy to talk to and she knows a lot about girl stuff." He tried to explain.

"We should head home, I still have chores to do." Emily said as she let go of her father's hand and walked over to where they had left Flash and her father's new horse, Thunder. Adam followed, helped her onto Flash before mounting his own horse. They rode home together in silence.

* * *

"Maggie, are you excited for little Joe's wedding?" Katie asked leaning on the counter next to where Maggie was cutting vegetables for dinner.

"Of course, I am." She smiled knowing that Katie could barely contain herself, this had often been the topic of her conversations since the date had been set.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have another wedding really soon, I mean weddings just make everyone happier and there's always good food. Wouldn't you like to have another one soon?" She asked again hardly able to wait for a reply.

"Well, I think your a little young yet to get married, Kates." She smiled at the young girl. Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head with an even bigger grin.

"Not me, you!" Her excitement bubbled over. Maggie was caught somewhat off guard and took a second to get her barring.

"Ummm, Katie, things like that don't just happen because you want to have another wedding. Two people have to be in love to get married and it takes time." She softly explained.

"But you love Daddy, don't you?" Katie asked innocently.

"Yes, of course, I do." Maggie answered, she had for a very long.

"And it's been a really long time since you met him, like three years, that's almost half my age. Just plus one more year and almost another since I'm going to be ten soon. But that's long enough isn't it?" She continued to push.

"Yes, it is." Maggie chuckled giving into the young girl's plan.

"Then you can get married!" She said triumphantly.

"No, not yet." She answered, trying to avoid telling her that her father had to ask, she knew Katie well enough to know that would be her next stop.

"Why not? Don't you want to marry my Daddy and be my Mama?" Katie asked with big blue eyes staring sadly up at her. Maggie hid her smile at finding a way out of answering her question and lifted Katie onto the counter so she would be eye level with her.

"You know Katie, I will never take the place of your real mother. You must always keep her memory close to you. Is that why you want me to marry your father, so that you will have a mother again?"

"Sorta, I miss my Mama a lot, and if you married Daddy then I wouldn't miss her quite so much. And Emily might not miss her as much either so then she'd be happy again." Katie explained.

"Oh, Katie. I love you so much, even if I never married your father, you are just like a daughter to me. I hope you know that." She waited and Katie nodded. "You and your sister both are so very special to me. I know today is a difficult day for all of you, I understand. But believe me, if I was your mother, it would still hurt and Emily would still be sad today. You know, it's okay to be sad today, to miss her, to remember her and how much you loved her. I will always be here for each of you girls, Katie, but I could never take the place of your mother or take away the pain of missing her, not for you, Emily, or your father. But I will always be ready to offer you comfort." Maggie wrapped her arms around Katie and pulled her close. Tears came to Katie's eyes for the second time that day, and she cried into her shoulder, feeling safe and comfortable in this woman's arms, even if it didn't change anything she hoped that someday her father would marry her.

* * *

"Joe, are you in here." Felicity called into the barn.

"Back here." She heard the familiar voice call from the back of the barn. As she rounded the stall before the one that he was working in, she saw his thick brown hair pop up first, then his smile and the twinkle in his eye as he leaned against the wooden half-wall.

"Long day?" She asked. He was usually done with work by the time she showed up in the evenings. Felicity and her brother along with their mother had moved into Virginia City not long after Will had taken the job on the Ponderosa. It was closer for both Will for work everyday and Felicity to see Little Joe. Joe and Felicity had argued constantly at first but there had been an immediate attraction between the two. Felicity had gotten a job at the telegraph office sorting mail and such, her and Joe made sure to spend time every evening together but lately that time had been taken by plans for the wedding.

"Just keeping busy." He said with a shrug of his shoulders before picking up his shovel and continuing to clean out the stall. "I didn't expect you to come today." He said quietly and Felicity felt a pang of guilt at the hurt she detected in his voice.

"I know I've been away a lot lately but I had something really important on my mind and I couldn't figure out how to ask you. I'm sorry." She said leaning up against the stall.

"What is it?" Joe asked concern etched in his face.

"It's just it's kind of last minute and well, I'm not sure it would even work out. I mean it could cause problems, major problems, maybe it's not such a good idea. But at the same time, it's really important and..." She was cut short by a raised hand.

"Liss, what is it?" He dropped his shovel to show her she had his full attention.

"I want to ask my father to come." She finally spit out between clinched teeth.

"You mean invite him to the wedding?" Little Joe reiterated.

"I knew it was a silly idea, I mean he wouldn't even come not to mention all the problems it could cause." Felicity kept her gaze on the opposite wall, hoping that Joe would not be able to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Lissy, he's your father, if you want him to come, invite him. I'd only worry that you'd just get hurt all over again if he didn't come or if he came and caused problems. I don't want anything to ruin our wedding day for you." He spoke softly. He made his way over to her side of the stall and leaned up against it next to her.

"I tell myself to expect him not to come so that it won't hurt but I know it will. I have to try, Joe, I can't let him slip out of my life so easily. Besides, I want him to meet my husband." She added with a grin and a twinkle in her eye that he had grown accustomed to seeing.

"Then you might want to send the telegram soon, two days isn't much notice." He winked at her and with an excited giggle she rushed out of the barn.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." She called behind her. Joe just chuckled at her excitement and then sighed at the responsibility now placed on him. Somebody had to warn Adam and Maggie that Richard Mantle may make an appearance.

* * *

"Daddy!" Cassie yelled as she frantically looked around the kitchen. She had just pulled her cookies out of the stove and set them on the counter, and all of the sudden three had gone missing. "Those are for dessert!" She yelled before heading out to Adam's office, where he sat back turned to her. She stood silently, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Adam slowly turned in his chair, carefully burying two of the cookies under his hands in his lap.

"Something wrong?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Mama is making a special dinner, if you eat those you won't be able to eat your dinner." She said in her best adult voice.

"Eat what?" He asked with an innocent smile that showed cookie crumbs in his teeth.

"You have crumbs all over you, don't lie to me." Cassie wagged her pointer finger at him.

"Alright, you win." He handed back the two cookies.

"There were three." She held out her empty hand.

"Where do you think all the crumbs came from?" He chuckled. Cassie rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen. Several minutes later, Maggie and Cassie had the table set and ready for dinner.

"Time for dinner." Maggie called out the front door at Emily and Katie. Adam joined them as they all sat down to eat. "I hope your hungry, I made roast, with carrots and potatoes."

"I'm starved. You have that little lady there to thank for saving my appetite." Adam chuckled as he pointed at Cassie who just smiled shyly. "I'm glad I waited, this looks wonderful, Maggie." Adam smiled at her.

After dinner was all cleaned up, Adam and Maggie sat in the living room to talk for a little while before she would head for home. Soon after they sat, a knock came at the door. Adam opened it to find his bushy-haired little brother. "Joe, is everything alright?" He asked cautiously, noticing the obvious discomfort Joe seemed to be in.

"Umm, ya, sort of. I need to talk to you and Maggie about something, if now's a good time?" Adam ushered him into the house and over to join them into the living room.

"Little Joe, what do you need?" Maggie asked cheerfully, she always enjoyed when Adam's family stopped by to visit.

"It's about the wedding on Saturday." Joe started and decided just to hurry through it before they could jump to any conclusions. "Felicity is inviting her father. We don't know if he'll come yet, but we wanted to make sure you understood that it is a possibility that he might be there. We both would understand if you didn't want to come, though I know Felicity would be disappointed, she considers you one of her closest friends." He directed his conversation towards Maggie because he knew nothing would keep his own brother from coming to his wedding.

"I don't really know what to say, Joe." Maggie tried to blink away the shock on her face but nothing could have prepared her for this news. "I'll have to think about it." She decided that was the best she could do for now.

"I understand. I better head home. Have a goodnight." Joe waved as he let himself out, leaving the two to talk about the situation. Adam was thankful for his brother's quick departure, once the door had closed behind him, Adam made his way around the back of the chair where Maggie sat. He leaned on the back and ran his hand down his face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Maggie slumped back in her chair frustrated at this turn of events.

"Many things." She rested her cheek in her open palm. "Mostly embarrassed that this even has to be an issue. If I hadn't of been so stupid. It feels like so long ago, I wanted to forget about it, like it never happened. I'm just frustrated that it had to be brought back up now and angry at myself for hoping that he doesn't show up. I know how important this is to Lissy and I should want what is best for her, it's her special day. I don't want to miss it but I don't think I can face him again." Maggie buried her face in her hands as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. Adam quickly moved in of her and lightly gripped her shoulders.

"People make mistakes, Maggie, and sometimes they come back to remind us what happened and how much we've changed since then. Your a different person than you were back then. Look at me." He stopped and waited for her head to rise and their eyes to meet. "You don't have to face him alone, I'll be right there with you the whole time. You won't even have to talk to him, if he tries I'll take care of it. Alright?"

"Alright." She gave him a weak smile. Adam wiped away her tears as he did his daughter's and then gave her a reassuring hug.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He whispered in her ear before releasing her.

Cassie went home with her mother that night so that Adam could have some time alone with his girls.  
Adam lay in his own bed, struggling to get a grip on all the emotions swirling around in his head. _I miss you, Sarah!_ The thought rung in his ears louder than any of the others. Things had been so much simpler with Sarah, life had been simple. Adam wanted to marry Maggie but he felt it was unfair because he could never love her like he had loved Sarah. Emily wanted a mother figure but was afraid to let Maggie in. Katie just wanted them to get married, but Maggie was afraid of hurting Emily more. It seemed no matter the choice made, someone would get hurt. Adam pushed the thoughts away, it felt wrong to think about remarrying on this day._ How will it feel when I'm married to Maggie?_

"Daddy?" Emily stood in his doorway, her voice barely audible.

"Come here." Adam said reaching his hand out for her. Emily shuffled over to the side of his bed where he lifted her up next to him. "You okay?"

"Mhhmm. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Emily cuddled up to his side and looked at him throught the dim light.

"I am. We are gonna be okay, aren't we?" Adam whispered.

"Daddy, do you remember this?" Emily questioned as she flipped her book open to a page with a dried, purple flower. Adam gently took the flower from his daughter and held it up in the little bit of moonlight that shown through the window.

"Of course, I do. That day was perfect!" Adam sighed.

"We can never have a day like that again." Emily sadly took the flower back from her father. "Every year these flowers grow in the pasture like there's hope again but then they die and I remember Mama is gone and can't ever come back."

"Emily, you know why your Mama so carefully kept this flower for you?" Adam asked.

"So, I would always have it."

"Yes, so you would always have a memory from that day. This flower doesn't go away every year or even come every year, it's always here. You are so much like your Mama, I see her all the time in you." Adam wanted to help but he knew to an almost thirteen year old girl there was nothing worse than not having a mother.

"Katie says that all the time. But I think Katie is more like Mama." Emily said.

"You both have similarities. Your mother is still a very big part of you and Katie, that will never change." Adam kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy." Emily cuddled closer.

"I love you too, Pal." Adam held her close but he knew this conversation was far from over.

The changes that had come over the past couple of years were numerous. Adam knew everybody, especially his Emily, was ready for some stability but it was also a very emotional and difficult line to cross. He knew there were struggles ahead for them all but he also knew it would be worth it in the end.


	2. Losing Uncle Joe

The next day came and went in a flurry of wedding plans and organized chaos. The girls had been wrapped up in the commotion for the first hour before they decided it was best to stay out from under foot. Adam also had made himself scarce, and Little Joe wished he could disappear like the others. The morning of the wedding had finally come, Joe lay in his bed recounting the events of the day before wondering how it had gone by so fast. Suddenly, as though he was a ten year old kid on Christmas morning, Joe jumped out of bed and nearly flew out of his room. With a hoop and a holler, Joe ran down the stairs, barely stopping in the front parlor long enough to yell, "I'm getting married!" before he was out the door. Hoss and Ben looked at each other with a smile.

"You think he realizes it's still several hours away, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Nope." Ben chuckled.

"You think he realizes that he is still in his undergarments?" Hoss asked as the both of them burst into laughter. A moment later, Joe sheepishly ran back in and up the stairs never looking at his brother and father who were nearly in tears, trying to hold back their laughter.

* * *

"Come on girls, Maggie is expecting us in town in twenty minutes. We're already late!" Adam called up the stairs. The last thing he wanted was to start this morning out badly, but he was about to go upstairs and give the girls a good tongue-lashing, if they did not speed things along. They had been in their room for over an hour and Adam was done waiting.

"Just a minute, Adam." Cassie called from a crack in the door, sounding to much like her mother. Cassie often alternated calling him Daddy or by his name, mostly calling him Daddy in an emotional time. Adam was getting used to it though and did not much care for her referring to him as Adam anymore, but had decided to let it go until he was married to her mother.

"No, I want you all down here now!" Adam returned. Katie was the first to make her way out of the bedroom, always being one to try and please her father. Cassie followed and Emily came out last though rather reluctantly. Adam watched as all three girls stood in front of him silently, waiting for what they thought would be their death sentence. Adam calmly weighed his options. "Come on, Maggie and the others have enough to worry about without me getting their bridesmaids and flower girl there late." With that Adam shooed them out the door.

The girls sat in the back of the wagon on the way to town. "Did he even notice?" Cassie whispered.

"Of course, didn't you see the look on his face?" Emily replied.

"What look?" Katie jumped in the conversation.

"Shh." Emily glared giving her little sister a slight pinch on the arm.

"Ouch!" Katie cried.

"Everything alright back there?" Adam asked. Emily and Cassie glared at Katie, daring her to tell the truth.

"Ya, I'm fine." She humphed.

"Emily," Adam decided to stop this before he had to ruin their morning. "Come sit up here." Adam slowed the team to a stop and to Emily's credit she did what was asked of her without hesitation, realizing it was not best to push him any farther.

When they pulled up to Felicity's mother's small townhouse, Kates and Cassie jumped out the wagon, all the excitement of a wedding returning as they ran to the door. Adam laid his hand gently on Emily's knee to stop her from following. A chill ran down Emily's back, knowing they had not gotten off so easily.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Adam asked softly. Emily looked at him, confusion etching her brow. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "Come on, Ems, we all want this to be a great day. So, lose the attitude and tell me what's wrong." Her father was not always so blunt, but she suspected that Maggie would be out any minute and he did not want any interruptions.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Daddy. Can I go inside now." Emily asked as sweetly as she could.

"No." Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and then pointed at her. "Go ahead, but if I hear about or even see a hint of this attitude from you, I won't wait until we are at home to deal with it. Is that understood?" Adam held her eyes with his, he saw the flicker of uncertainty and fear at his last comment and knew she would behave herself.

"Yes, sir." Emily nodded.

"Ems," He stopped her just before she hopped out of the wagon. "Have a good time." Adam gave her a smile, knowing she would not enjoy a thing if she thought there was something wrong between them. Maggie came out the door just then and passed Emily on her way into the house.

"That didn't look good." Maggie stated glancing back at the door as she reached Adam's wagon.

"When this is all over, we need to talk." Adam stated seriously.

"I know." Maggie nodded.

"Has Felicity heard from her father?" Adam asked.

"No." Maggie's reply was hopeful. "There is no reason to believe that he will show." She glanced down at the ground.

"And if he does, I'll be right there with you." He smiled at her.

"I know, but you should go. Little Joe could probably use your help." Maggie chuckled at the state she had seen Adam's younger brother in that morning. Adam clicked the reins and headed off. Maggie headed back inside, with the hope that all this would be for her someday.

* * *

"Felicity where are you going, we need to get your hair done?" Felicity's mother called after her.

"I'll be right back!" Felicity yelled as she ran down the walkway away from her home. She slowed to a hasty walk so that she would not be completely out of breath when she got to the telegraph office.

"Mr. Waterloo, do you have anything for me today?" Felicity asked while biting her lower lip nervously.

"Give me just a minute and I'll check." The elderly man smiled. "It's a big day for you, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yes, and my mother is about to have my head. But there are a few things that are more important right now." Felicity explained patiently.

"Well, I'm sorry dear but there is nothing here for you." Mr. Waterloo sighed apologetically. "There's still a chance he could show, the noon train is on schedule."

"Thank you, but he would have sent word. I should be going." With that Felicity turned and quickly walked away. The disappointment she felt was nearly overwhelming and although the idea of facing Joe like this on her wedding day was unthinkable, he was the only person she wanted to see. Felicity numbly made her way to the boarding house and up to Maggie's room, where the men were getting ready. She paused and took a deep breath before she knocked, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Yes," Ben stopped suddenly. "Oh, Felicity I wasn't expecting to see you until the wedding."

"I know. Can I speak to Joe privately, please?" Felicity asked barely able to keep her voice from cracking.

"Of course, come in." Ben motioned for her to join them in the room. He made his way into the bedroom and in just a few moments his sons and a few others followed him out of the room, all but Joe who stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked jumping to the point. Felicity was terrible at hiding her emotions, but Joe had extra practice and could spot something was off with one look.

"Nothing," Felicity started but now that they were alone the floodgates opened. "I...It was stupid to hope..." The moment she broke down, Joe was there, his arms wrapped around her. Joe just held her as she cried. "I thought I could handle it, I didn't know it would hurt so badly. I tried not to get my hopes up, I knew he wouldn't come."

"Shhshh, you had faith in him, Lissy, when no one else did. You can't blame yourself for that." Joe gently lifted her chin with his forefinger. "You believe the best in people, that is just one of the many things I love about you! Unfortunately, the more you care, the worse the pain. The depth of your pain shows how much you care for your father. And is he sure missing out?"

"I just wanted this day to be perfect...complete. I didn't want him to regret not being at my wedding later on." Felicity finished with a shrug not really able to explain what she had hoped for.

"This day is already perfect! Because it's our wedding day, I would marry you right now just like this and it would still be perfect, because today means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Felicity smiled up at him, Joe wiped away the remaining trace of tears. "You did all you could, Liss. It's on your father's shoulders now."

"I know. Thank you, Joe." Felicity threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight."Our children are going to be so lucky to have you as their father." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"You best head back before my father and brothers break down the door and your mother comes hollering." Joe chuckled.

"She had a fit when I left." Felicity laughed and Little Joe grew serious.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, and in an hour I'll have never been better." She smiled and the sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"See you then." Joe called as she made her way out of the room. As his father, brothers, and friends made their way back in the room, he saw several questioning looks but chose to ignore them as they had a lot to get done.

Felicity came back up the walkway not with the flighty carefree manner she had left in, but with a peace she could not explain. Silently, thanking God for the peace He had given her about the circumstances, she put on a smile and rejoined the anxious group of ladies.

* * *

Emily and Cassie stared in the mirror in awe, feeling far beyond their twelve years. Katie came bounding up behind them.

"You both look so beautiful!" Her curls bounced around her face as she spoke.

"Thank you, Katie. You look like a doll." Cassie told her sweetly.

"I know, that's what everyone keeps saying." She sighed. "I just wanted to be pretty." The previous excitement had left the young girls eyes.

"Kates." Emily said, trying not to laugh. "Looking like a doll is a compliment, everyone is telling you how pretty you look." She wrapped an arm around her little sisters shoulders and pulled her in front of the mirror. The light immediately returned to Katie's eyes and almost took on a dreamy look.

"But nobody looks as gorgeous as Felicity. Have you ever seen a more beautiful person on their wedding day?" Katie spoke in an overly romantic voice and never noticed how her sister bristled at the words she spoke. Cassie, however, did notice.

"All brides look extra beautiful on their wedding day, Kates. Mother says they have a glow about them." Cassie tried to lighten the situation. Emily softened.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked the question that was on Emily's mind but she was to proud to ask it.

"I don't know." Cassie answered with a shrug and all three of the girls laughed.

"I hope I'm as pretty as Felicity on my wedding day." Katie sighed. Emily looked at her sister sympathetically.

"Kates, you'll be even prettier because your gonna look just like momma." She said into Katie's ear as she pulled her sister into a hug. Katie suddenly realized what she was saying and pulled away from Emily to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Katie squeaked her big eyes filling with sadness.

"Don't worry about it, sis." Emily shrugged.

"Emily." Felicity called as she walked towards the group of girls. Emily turned away from the others hoping that Katie would not see the hurt in her own eyes, she did not want to make Katie feel bad nor get in trouble with her father. She was trying her best to not say anything. "Emily, I just saw you Uncle Joe and he asked if you would meet him at your spot in ten minutes. It's already been about five." Felicity smiled secretively. She did not have to tell her twice, Emily was up and nearly running out the door before she remembered her manners. Slowing only enough to yell a quick thank you back at Felicity before she was gone.

Emily ran out of the house, ignoring the several reprimands and "young lady's" she heard on the way out. It took her only a few minutes to run to the small grove of trees behind the schoolhouse, where she had often met her uncle. Years before after Maggie had come back, and many things were changing, her Uncle had reached out to her.

-Flashback-

Emily sat in the hay loft, unsuccessfully trying to bid the tears to stop falling. The morning had started out bad to say the least and the last thing Emily wanted was for her father to find her. Though the hay loft was not the best of hiding places, she was allowed there and so she would not add to her punishment. It had only been a few days since Maggie returned and the excitement had worn off. Not that Emily would ever admit that she had been excited.

"Emily." Adam said from the bottom of the ladder that led up to the hayloft. Emily cringed and debated on staying silent but good sense won out.

"I'm here." She squeaked. Adam sighed, having no desire to climb the ladder. Emily heard the creak of her father's weight on wood as he made his way up. She had moved to the opening in the loft and sat with her legs hung over the edge swinging nervously. Adam silently walked over and sat next to his daughter. He understood the adjustment she was going through but still could not allow her behavior.

"You want to tell me why you yelled at Maggie?" He decided to start with a gentle approach. Emily was not going to have any of it though, she pushed herself up and took a couple of steps away before she stopped with her back turned to him and her arms crossed.

"No." Her answer was almost to quiet for Adam to hear.

"Alright, if you won't talk to me about it than I have no choice but to punish you on what I do know." Adam paused hoping to get her attention, when she did not respond, he continued. "Your grounded. You will not leave the house other than for school and church for a week. You will spend your time helping around the house with anything that Maggie needs." He saw his daughter's shoulders slump in defeat. Emily kept her back to her father as she heard him walk past and climb down the ladder. The moment he was gone she walked over and kicked the wall.

"Ow!" She gasped not realizing how bad that was going to hurt. She stayed in the loft until it was time to ride to school, then she came down mounted her horse, and rode off ahead of the others. When they made it to the schoolhouse and Cassie and Katie were headed inside. Joe stopped his niece.

"Come here, Ems." He said motioning for her to follow him. "I have something I want to show you." Emily silently followed her uncle. They had always been close but since Felicity had come, Emily had been rather standoffish. They walked behind the school and into the woods a little ways and stopped at a small clearing with an old tree stump which kind of resembled a chair. Joe took a seat in it with a grin.

"What do you think?" He asked with a triumphant smile but then grew serious. "Ann, when I was in school there were many times I just needed to get away. Your a lot like me in that sense, you like to get away from it all and calm down. I am now entrusting you with this place, on one condition." Joe stopped and waited. Emily's interest was peaked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That you'll promise to talk to me when your here and tell me the truth." He said looking into her eyes, Joe gently grasped her hands so that she could not put any distance between them. "I know it's hard for you but I care about you, Ann. I want to know what your going through."

"Alright." She said staring at the ground.

"What happened this morning?" He asked and though it was uncomfortable Emily told him the truth and had kept her promise from that day forward. Joe always brought her there when they needed to talk.

-End of Flashback-

Emily knew today was no different. She thought about the many talks they had in their spot over the past couple of years as she ran there. If Maggie saw her, she knew she would have reprimanded her for running in public, saying how a lady never runs unless it is an emergency. But Emily had never paid much heed. She slowed as she came to the opening in the woods, taking care not to catch her dress on anything.

"Hey, Ann." Joe said as his niece appeared in the opening.

"Uncle Joe." She smiled and threw her arms around him. After a moment he pulled her away and held her at arms length.

"You have got to be the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He smiled with boyish delight.

"Thanks, but wait till you see Felicity. She is gorgeous!" Emily said but the light had left her eyes.

"Ann, I wanted to talk to you before the wedding because well...I thought we agreed to always be honest with each other?" Joe said solemnly. Emily glanced at the ground as she often did when confronted. "You haven't been honest with me about all of this. Your angry with me and I need to know why?" A shiver ran through Emily's body. She had never meant to let her uncle think she was mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you." She stopped unsure of how to explain what she was feeling.

"No." Joe noted. "Your mad at Felicity." Her eyes shot up to his in shock but he continued. "Your mad at her for taking me away from you and Jealous of the attention I show her. You've done good hiding your feelings, but I know you to well, Ann."

"I..." Emily sighed. "I tried not to feel that way but every time she is with you I get mad all over again."

"I know. And I've tried really hard to assure that you didn't feel left out. Adam says I made it worse by coddling you and I fear he is right." Joe rubbing his free hand on the back of his neck.

"Daddy knows?" Emily's eyes grew wide with understanding. "That is why he was so mad at me this morning! He thought I would ruin today because I didn't want you to get married." It was said more to herself than to Joe.

"I know you better than that, Ann. And I miss the sweet and loving girl that stole my heart all those years ago. I know you wouldn't do anything to ruin today, but I would like it if you were happy for me and if I had your blessing." Joe said with a sad smile. Emily's heart broke, realizing how selfish her actions had been.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Joe. I am happy for you because I know that Felicity makes you happy." Emily said with tears in her voice.

"Hey, you make me happy too. Nothing is going to change how much I love you and nobody could ever steal me away from you. Ann, you hold a special place in my heart and nothing will change that." Joe explained as he leaned downed to be at eye level.

"Not even Felicity?" Emily asked as a tear escaped.

"Not even Felicity. And trust me, she doesn't want to take that place. She has her own place in my heart and is happy with that. Ann, she wants to be as much a part of your life as I am, but you have to let her." Joe wiped the tear away with his thumb. Emily returned his gesture by throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'll try." Came a muffled reply.

"Thank you." Joe smiled before pulling her away again. "I have something for you."

"Really!" Her eyes now sparkled with the unshed tears and excitement.

"Yep, close your eyes." Her uncle said as he stuck his hand in his pocket. When her eyes were shut he pulled the gift from his pocket. "Alright, open."

"Oh, wow. Uncle Joe, is that really for me?" Emily squealed as she gingerly took the locket in her hand.

"Yep. Open it." Emily opened the small silver heart up to reveal a tiny folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, the note simply said "I will always love you." Emily blinked back tears of happiness as she returned the not to its rightful place. Joe took the locket from her hands and placed it around her neck. "There now we are ready for a wedding." He smiled.

"Not yet." Emily smiled back and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek and whisper. "You have my blessing." Joe whooped and hollered and spun her around in his arms. Emily laughed along with him and for the first time in quite some time, her heart felt light.

"Let's go have ourselves a wedding!" Joe grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the woods. That was the last time she saw her uncle before the ceremony but it had left her feeling so very special that he would take time on his wedding day to make sure everything was okay between the two of them.

Before any of them really knew what was happening the ceremony was talking place. The girls had walked down the aisle and now everyone stood for the entrance of the bride. Emily watched Joe's face as she had already seen Felicity. The joy on both of their faces at the sight of each other made her glad that they were getting married and she knew she could easily love Felicity as much as her uncle if she let herself. Adam stood between Hoss and Joe, watching not only the bride and groom but the rest of his family that were all a part of this ceremony. If you asked anyone of them what was said during the ceremony no one could have told you. Felicity and Joe were to wrapped up in each other. Maggie, Cassie, and Katie were all thinking about what it would be like when Maggie and Adam married. Adam was trying to keep his thoughts away from Sarah and their wedding. Hoss was just so excited for his little brother that not much else mattered. Emily was preoccupied with thoughts of her own actions of late and how they had affected those around her. Ben watched his sons in awe of the men they had became and lives they had made for themselves.

Suddenly movement at the back of seating caught little Joe's eye, he nonchalantly glanced in that direction and his body stiffened. There at the back of the room stood a stranger to him but the resemblance to Will could not be mistaken.


	3. Facing the Hurt

Felicity and Joe sat in their buggy while their hired driver took them to the hotel in town where they would have dinner with all the people that had come to their wedding and then say goodbye. Joe was wondering if his wife had noticed the presence of her father but figured that she had not because she would have said something.

"Lissy, I don't know if you saw," He paused. "but well your father came." Joe said quietly unsure what her response would be.

"What? Joe, how could you not tell me? I didn't even say hi to him or get to tell him where we were headed. What if he doesn't know? What if he just leaves without me getting to thank him?" Felicity was nearly out of her seat with worry.

"Liss. Stop." Joe said firmly but with a tint of humor in his voice. "The others will make sure he knows. He didn't come all this way to up and leave without seeing you."  
"I know. Oh, Joe. Do you think Maggie knows? Do you think she will still join us? Have I made a terrible mistake?" Felicity was voicing every concern that popped into her head almost as fast as she thought them.

"No. You haven't." Joe wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "You don't have to think of everyone else's feelings all the time. Maggie understood that he might show up but she came because you are her friend. If she chooses not to make an appearance at the hotel, well, that is her choice. I was hoping this news would make this day better not worse." Joe sighed thinking back to their conversation just that morning.

"Oh, it has. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that he came. I guess, I'm just unsure what to think." She leaned her head against him. "He does love me, Joe. He would not have come if he didn't." She smiled with such relief that even little Joe was glad that he had come.

Adam escorted Maggie into the hotel and pulled her off into a private corner once the girls had disappeared into the crowd. "You sure you want to do this?" Adam asked knowing from the change in her demeanor that she had seen Richard Mantle.

"No." She said with uncertainty. "But I have to. I've learned over the years that running from your problems and taking the easy way out doesn't fix them. That's what I did, I never even confronted Richard before I left. After I realized he was married, I was hurt by the deception. I had allowed him so much control over me because I wanted to please my father in his death, because I never could in his life. Then just to find out that if I married him, I would be disgracing my father's name. I just left. I ran from him hoping to never have to face that mistake again. But maybe that was an even bigger mistake. It is time to end this and maybe facing him is the only way."

* * *

"Maggie." Adam smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Maggie smiled gratefully at him. "You have grown and changed so much in the last couple years. Your father would be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Adam. But money made my father proud, not character." She gave a sad smile before leading him away from their private spot and out into the crowd. It was not long before the bride and groom arrived and everyone began to mingle. Music began to play and Joe and Felicity made their way to the dance floor. After a few moments, others began to dance and everyone was overtaken in the joy of the wedding.

Cassie was standing off to the side of the dance floor unsure of what to do, Katie had deserted her for her Uncle Hoss. She fidgeted and looked around the room for somewhere to disappear. "Would you do me the pleasure of giving me this dance?" Came a deep voice that melted away all of the uncertainty.

"The pleasure would be all mine, kind sir." Cassie smiled up at him and Adam let out a hardy chuckle. He took her hand and led her into the midst of the spinning people. Adam bowed and then winked at her playfully and Cassie performed a perfect curtsy. For a short while, they danced together as a proper gentleman and lady before they both burst into laughter.

"I didn't know that your were such a good dancer." Adam complimented.

"We attended a lot of parties in Boston. Though the kids usually weren't allowed to stay with the adults like this. We always had our own dance, but we got pretty good." Cassie explained.

"Do you miss it there?" Adam asked her thoughtfully. He had never considered the fact that Cassie might not be happy here.

"A little but I know if I went back now, I would probably hate it." She giggled thinking about how much she had changed. Adam was about to say how glad he was to here that when a tap landed on his shoulder.

"May I cut in." The boy asked with more confidence than Adam liked but he conceded. Watching Cassie for a moment longer as she danced with the young Douglas boy, Adam realized how little he actually knew about his soon to be daughter. He walked away to find Maggie, determined that was going to change in the near future.

Emily was sitting off by herself enjoying watching her uncle dance, when Anthony approached her. "Emily, would you like to dance with me." He smiled sheepishly. Emily knew it was rude to refuse to dance with someone and did not want to offend her friend.

"Sure." She shrugged and stood as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Emily was beginning to think Cassie was right and did not much care for the idea. After about half the dance, Jay rescued her. He tapped on Anthony's shoulder.

"May I cut in." He said sounding so formal that Anthony would have laughed if he was not upset at getting his dance partner stolen.

"Thank you." Emily smiled gratefully after Anthony was out of earshot.

"Don't be mean, Ems." Jay scolded lightly. "Anthony is a nice guy." Jonathan, or Jay as most people called him, was two years older than Emily and like a big brother.

"But he's my friend." Emily whined as they danced. "I don't know why he's started acting so weird." Jay chuckled.

"Because your a pretty girl and boys act stupid around girls that they find attractive." Jay explained. Emily rolled her eyes in frustration. "You'll like it someday." He laughed before both of them noticed Cassie. She was dancing with a boy in the grade above her and there was a line of boys on the sideline seemingly waiting there turn.

"Nah. She sure likes it though." Emily responded. Jay chuckled as he watched for a second before his eyes swept the room looking for Katie.

"Where's your little sister?" Jay asked. Emily glanced around before nodding to a table in the corner. Katie was sitting alone.

"Over there." She said sadly. "I don't know why she's not dancing, she has more boys after her than she can count."

"Boys at that age aren't much for dancing, mostly because they won't admit that they don't know how." Jay smiled at her thinking back to himself at ten years old.

"Will you dance with her, Jay?" Emily asked as the song ended.

"Of course." Jay smiled at Emily before heading over to find her sister. Emily watched as Jay asked Katie for the next dance and smiled as she watched her sister's face light up. Emily moved off the dance floor to find a corner to hide in and just watch.

It was not long before Joe found Emily and pulled her from her hiding place to come and dance with him. As always as the evening ended and the last song was announced, Adam, Emily, and Katie all left their partners and found each other. Little Joe smiled at his older brother dancing with his daughters as he led his wife off the dance floor. Knowing that they would be bombarded by goodbyes and well-wishers at the end of the song, they stepped away from the crowd to find Felicity's father.

"Hello." Richard said with little feeling as the couple approached.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you made it." Felicity hugged her father excitedly.

"Yes, well I had to make sure the man my daughter was going to marry was able to provide for her." Richard said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh yes, Daddy. I'd like you to meet my husband, Joseph Cartwright." She smiled lovingly between the two men. Joe shook his hand and nodded towards him.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Joe lied through his teeth but kept up a good front. The man made his skin crawl and he was beginning to regret agreeing that they should invite him. Richard paid him little mind.

"Felicity, may I speak to you in private?" Richard asked. Felicity was about to tell him yes when Joe spoke up.

"Anything you want to say to my wife can be said in front of me." Joe said firmly.

"That is true but it doesn't need to be." Richard stated flatly. "Felicity." He turned his attention back to her.

"I believe my husband was quite clear." Felicity said sweetly but leaving no room for further debate.

"Fine." Richard gave in with as much dignity as he could. "I was quite busy when I received your telegram. I am leaving in an hour for business on the east coast which will eventually take me to Europe. I came today only to see that you were provided for. Over the years, I have kept in contact at the risk of my good name to ensure that you were taken care of as I will not shirk my responsibility. But now that you are married, I am no longer needed and so I will say my goodbyes." Joe had slipped a protective arm around Felicity as her father spoke.

"I was hoping that you would like to be a part of our lives, I wanted to come visit you on the way back from our honeymoon." Felicity said in a voice so small that it made Joe's heart ache for her.

"No, that will not be possible. I am leaving and now that I have no more responsibility towards you, I will not risk my reputation." Richard said with such disdain in his voice that Felicity could not respond, she felt as though he had stuck a knife in her heart.

"If all she is to you is a responsibility than you don't deserve her." Joe nearly spat at him but kept his gruff tone quiet, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Hasn't your father ever taught you to respect you elders, young man. Hold your tongue." Richard's eyes shot daggers at him.

"My father taught me to respect those who deserved respect. Now out of respect for my wife, I'm asking you to leave." Joe said taking a step in front of her to protect her from this man that he deemed a monster.

"There was a time I thought you would do well for yourself, but your to much like your mother." Richard twisted the figurative knife before turning and walking away. Joe would have pummeled him right there but Felicity grabbed his arm.

"Please, Joe. Don't let him ruin our wedding day." Joe watched his new wife carefully and realized how amazing she truly was. She was willing to put aside her own hurt for him and the others who came to celebrate this day.

"Okay." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "You truly are an amazing woman." Felicity's heart leaped at the compliment and it made it much easier to put on a smile for their guests. But she could not hide her relief when they were finally alone in their room on the train. Joe had watched his wife carefully since Richard left and although she had put up a great front, he could see the pain in her eyes. He had been overjoyed when Emily had hugged Felicity and told her she was so happy to have her as her aunt, and Felicity had been quite excited to be accepted by her new niece. But now that they were alone she let the barriers fall away and Joe saw his wife's true vulnerable self. Felicity stood in the middle of their tiny room on the train, staring at the window. Joe set their stuff down and moved behind his wife placing his arms around her middle.

"How are you faring?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine." She said in such a choked voice, she could not even believe herself.

"Please don't lie to me, Lissy." Joe pleaded as he turned her to face him, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I was wrong." Was all she could say before the sobs wracked her petite frame. Joe wrapped her in his arms and she spoke into his shoulder. "I thought there had to be a small part of him that loved me. Even cared for me a little. But I was wrong, Joe. I so was wrong." She cried. "I thought I could handle it. Handle seeing him. He was never one to show affection, I never expected that. But I always thought he loved me because of his presence, he was always making sure I was taken care of." Joe let her cry. He understood that her father's words had shown her that the little hope she had held onto all of her life was a lie.

"I'm sorry he had to come, Liss, I just wanted this to be the happiest day of your life." Joe spoke into her hair. Felicity immediately pulled back, her eyes searching his.

"This is the most amazing day I have ever had, Joe. I'm being selfish, today was supposed to be about me and you. I made it about my father." Felicity ammended.

"There is not a selfish bone in your body. You can spend the whole day crying if it will help, I'll spend the whole day holding you." Joe cupped her face in his hand.

"No," She gave him a watery smile. "What will help is if we go on like this never happened and enjoy our honeymoon." Joe leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you, Felicity Cartwright!" Joe wrapped his arms around her and swung her in circles as they both laughed.

"I love you, too!" Felicity smiled her first real smile since the confrontation with her father.

* * *

Emily watched from her spot behind a potted plant, needing to get away from the crowd she had thought it as good a place as any. Richard Mantle, the man she had never met but from all the stories and stares knew exactly who he was, was standing right in front of her without a clue. She had watched as her father and Maggie had carefully made their way across the room toward him.

"Well, hello." Richard's devilish voice cut through the overbearing noise coming into the lobby of the hotel. "I didn't expect to be graced by your presence." He said with a great deal of sarcasm toward Maggie, who was clinging to Adam's arm. Emily watched the fear and uncertainty pass over Maggie's face in the presence of this man.

"I felt I owed you an explanation." Maggie pushed the words out trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"No explanation is required." Richard interrupted glancing to Adam. "Your actions have shown me just what kind of a woman you are and that it was to my benefit that I chose to be rid of you when I did. I realize now that you put my good name at stake." He huffed with his nose to far in the air for his own good. In one sudden motion, Adam had shoved Richard against the wall and pinned him their with his forearm.

"You had better watch your tongue and treat this lady with the respect she deserves, or I'll personally escort you out." The seething anger in her father's tone even scared Emily who was still watching undetected. Her eyes were opened as she suddenly realized how much he cared for Maggie.

"Oh, but you misunderstand. I have treated her with all the respect she deserves." His eyes pinned Adam down daring him to retaliate.

"That's it." Adam was about to throw him out when Maggie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Adam, please don't." Maggie took a deep breath and looked Richard Mantle in the eye but Adam didn't move from his place holding this despicable man against the wall. "The day that I left, I realized something. I realized that I was no more than a business transaction, that you would dump me off at the first chance you got just like you had done to your wife and children."

"Don't judge me, Margaret. That is all I ever was to you, a way to keep your business from collapsing." Richard spat at her. Adam still held his arms behind his back firmly. Emily shrank further behind the plant that barely hid her feeling like she should not be hearing this private conversation.

"You're wrong." Maggie practically whispered. "A part of my heart did care for you and hoped that you cared for me as well. But mostly it was to honor my father's wishes, because I could never please him in his life. I thought if I found a way to keep his name alive through his bank then I could at least bring honor to his name.

Adam felt the fight leave Richard at Maggie's soft words and he slowly released the man. Maggie continued. "But that day, I realized that by marrying you, a married man, I would bring more shame on him than I ever had while he was alive. You had deceived me for your own profit and I was hurt, so I ran. It was wrong of me to leave without explaining but I didn't know any better at the time. I have run my whole life and now it's time to put an end to it. So, I have come to say I am sorry for the mistakes I made. But you must know that I will not let my past haunt me any longer, I am moving on and hope to never think of you again." Maggie finished with her chin held high. Adam took Richard's arm gave him a light shove toward the door, he was not about to give him the chance to say anything that would hurt Maggie again. To his credit, Richard raised his hands in defeat and left without a word.

Emily watched the man as he walked towards the door, he stopped and turned back. He watched sadly as Adam pulled Maggie into a hug and then left. "You alright?" Adam asked quietly.

"Yes," Maggie smiled. "I feel much better now."  
"Good. Why don't we see if my father will take the girls home for the evening." Adam took her arm in his and led her away. Emily sneaked out of her hiding place and walked over to the window. She stared out into the dark night but could not see even his retreating form. Emily leaned against the window thinking about the sadness in his eyes had he had walked away. _Did he actually care for Maggie? Was he just to proud to admit it?_ She wondered.

* * *

Adam and Maggie walked into the dining area of the boarding house where she had stayed for far to many years. They found a private corner and sat at the table.

"When you said we needed to talk after the wedding, I didn't realize you meant right after." Maggie laughed nervously. She knew what they were going to talk about, she just didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

"It just seemed like a good time." Adam said as he let his gaze wander over the nearly empty room." Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked wanting more privacy.

"Yes, I'd like that." She nodded feeling the same need to get away from the prying eyes across the room. They both stood and vacated. They walked silently in the moonlit night for quite sometime. Soon, they found themselves in the middle of the wooden bridge that stretched across the pond. Adam rested his back against the railing and Maggie leaned forward watching the moonlight skip across the water.

"I know we agreed on waiting until we felt Emily was ready." He paused and Maggie searched his face. Adam turned to her, amazed by her beauty as the moon shown on her dark, brown hair. He reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear. "But I think we were wrong, I think the longer we wait the harder it is going to be for her to make room in her heart for you."

"Adam, I..." Maggie began but Adam stopped her as he gently touched a finger to her lips. Adam took her hands and bent down on one knee.

"Margaret McCoy, I love you. We've waited so long for the time to be just right but I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me?" Adam stared intently up at the woman he loved. Tears sprung to Maggie's eyes and a joyous smile graced her features.

"Yes." Maggie laughed and threw her arms around Adam's neck as he stood. Adam swung her around as the emotion from the moment swept them both up, he leaned forward and kissed her. The brilliant, full moon dancing on the water and the crisp spring air were all but forgotten as they stared in each others eyes realizing that soon they would belong together. "I love you too, Adam." Maggie leaned her head into his chest.

As the two made their way back to the boarding house, discussing future plans a very pressing problem presented itself. "And what about Emily?" Maggie asked quietly. She loved the young girl deeply and it killed her to think that this marriage was going to ruin the friendship they had developed.

"I'll talk to Emily after church tomorrow. I think it would be best for me to talk to her alone, I would hate for her reaction to ruin it for the other girls." Adam sighed. He understood Emily more than she knew, he had been through this again and again, feeling what she felt. He felt for his daughter but he also knew that sometimes something that seemed awful turns out to be the best thing to ever happen to you. Remembering how much he had loved Hoss and little Joe's mothers, helped him with his decision. He had to do what was best for his girls not what was easiest.

" Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Maggie asked as they got to her door.

"I am." Adam smiled reassuringly. "Are you having doubts?"

"No, not like that." Maggie half smiled. "I just couldn't bare it if Emily hated me."

"She won't," Adam said confidently. "Emily has a difficult time with change but she has a big heart, she could never hate you." He kissed her forehead again. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." They told each other goodnight and went their separate ways, Adam praying for the right words to tell his oldest.

* * *

Emily was in the barn brushing down Flash, the whole morning at church and on the way back had felt strained. She could not quite put her finger on it but something was off and she wanted to get away from it. So all though her horse didn't need her second brushing that day, it helped Emily to sort through the many questions racing through her head. _Mr. Mantle looked so hurt when he walked away, but could a man like that really care for anyone? _This seemed to be a continuous thought since she had overheard the conversation the day before._ Did Maggie hurt him when she left? Was she right? Of course, she was right. He's married. Poor Aunt Felicity to have a father like him. I am really lucky. What could they have talked about last night? What am I kidding myself, I know exactly what they talked about. No. No. NO. I wonder if Uncle Joe is having a good time. But now that he is married nothing is stopping Daddy from marrying Maggie. No. Mama, I'm just not ready. _Emily leaned her head against flash in defeat.

Adam had come into the barn and was watching silently as his daughter brushed her most prized possession. He could not help but smile at what a picture she made, her auburn hair pulled away from her face and clipped in the back played gracefully about her shoulders, still done from church that morning. While she wore her dark blue flannel work shirt, pants, and boots. He thought the look fit her quite well and he was suddenly hit by the realization that his little girl was nearly a young lady. A beautiful one at that. He watched as she leaned her head against her horse's neck, Flash nudged his master gently as though asking if she was all right.

"You'll never have a more faithful friend then that horse." Adam said softly. Emily's head shot up and she tensed. It pained Adam that his voice caused her to be uncomfortable and he could not remember when their relationship had become so rocky. Emily did not turn or volunteer a response, she knew something was coming, something she did not want to hear.

"Sweetheart, come over here. We need to talk." Adam finally said softly. Emily did not make a move, she felt as though her body had been frozen in place. "Emily." Adam said more firmly. She took a deep, ragged breath and put on her best face as she walked towards her father. He was sitting on a hay bale, twisting his hands in front of him. Emily kept her eyes on the floor.

"Yes, sir." She said as she stopped in front of him. Adam cringed.

"Emily, I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you for how you behaved yesterday. You have truly become an amazing young lady and I know you made Felicity's day. A lot has been happening lately and we haven't had much of a chance to talk." Adam began trying to break it to her as gently as possible.

"Daddy, please don't." Emily's eyes shot up as she shook her head.

"Ems, hear me out." Adam spoke softly as he reached out to take her hands so that she could not run from him. Emily pulled away as though she had been burned.

"Please don't." She said again her voice shaking.

"Maggie and I are getting married." Adam finally let it out in a rush. Tears sprung unbidden to Emily's eyes as she stepped further away. She felt as though her whole world had just come crashing down in front of her and she could not stop the pain that surrounded her heart. Adam stood to pull her into his arms but she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. The pain in her eyes as she stared up at him put a lump in his throat and many doubts in his mind. He reached out to her again but this time she ran. Before he could even call after her, she was gone. Adam slumped down on the dirt floor of the barn and put his head in his hands. _What have I done?_


	4. Growing Relationships

She ran. Longer than she thought she could. Tears blinded her path. Not really knowing where she was headed, she blindly made her way through the woods. She stopped suddenly as she came into a clearing but not the one she had expected. In the past, she had always run to the pasture that her father had shown her, but she did not want him to find her this time. She wiped the tears away surprised that she had been able to run all the way to town. Slowly, she began to walk towards the edge of Virginia City, the memory of Mr. Mantle playing over and over again in her mind. All of the suddden, she knew exactly what she had to do. She took off running again, this time with a destination.

Emily found her way to the telegraph office, and came up to the window out of breath. "Mr...Wa..." Emily stopped and took a deep breath as the old man watched her curiously. "Mr. Waterloo, I need to send a telegram." She spit out as quickly as she could.

"If I remember right, little lady, your pa doesn't let you run around town by yourself. You wanna tell me what is going on." The man asked.

"Umm...Maggie asked me to send it for her." Emily lied.

"Alright then." Mr. Waterloo consented still unsure of the circumstances.

"It's for Mr. Mantle and it needs to go to Boston." Emily glanced up to see if he was ready to write. "Say Richard, I'm sorry STOP I realize my mistake and I'm asking you to come back STOP I'd like to go with you STOP. That's all." Emily licked her lips nervously as she looked back up. Mr. Waterloo was watching her carefully and did not seem quite convinced. "You can just put it on her tab. Thanks. Bye!" Emily quickly turned and left before he could ask anymore questions. She made her way to her and Uncle Joe's spot behind the schoolhouse. She sat down in the grass wishing that her Uncle would show up but knowing that he was to far away.

Her heart skipped excitedly as she heard footsteps and she looked up hopefully. She was only slightly disappointed when Jay came into the small clearing. "Hey, Emily." Jay smiled at her and then frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down next to her, his back leaning against a log. She nodded. "Don't you have to tell the truth when your here?"

"Only to Uncle Joe." She said.

"Well, we both know that he isn't gonna be back for a week. So, why don't you pretend that I'm him." Jay smiled at her. Emily glanced up at him and could not stop the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. Jay laughed. "Ok, so that won't work. How bout this? I'm your best friend and you've always been able to tell me everything."

"That was before you left." Emily sighed.

"Are you gonna be mad at me forever just because I finished school. I'm older, it happens." Jay touched her chin with one finger and she finally glanced up at him. "I'll still always be here when you need me." Emily nodded.

"I know." She said looking back down at the ground. "My father is going to marry Maggie." She blinked the tears back that came at the mere words.

"You've known that for a long time." Jay said matter-of-factly.

"But now it's real. He asked her!" She answered desperately.

"And your upset that your father is finally able to move on and that Katie will have a mother again and Cassie will have a father and be your sister?" Jay asked pointedly. Emily looked at him almost guiltily.

"No, I'm upset because they have all forgotten about Mama." She said quietly.

"No, I don't think that's it." Jay said and Emily hung her head lower. "I think your upset because everyone else is able to move on and you don't want to. So, you want everyone else to be miserable with you."

"That's not true!" Emily shot at him.

"Then what is? Because I haven't heard it yet." He said too harshly. Emily stared at him with hurt in her eyes and when they filled with tears, he began to feel guilty. She looked away from him before they could fall. Jay suddenly felt something he never had, this young girl before him who had been his best friend for years was growing up. He had always seen her as tough and tom-boyish, but now he saw a sensitive and tender young lady. "Ems, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Emily quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen and glanced back at him, surprised by the tenderness in his eyes and voice. The turmoil her mind was in warred with her good sense. She shook her head. "No, you were right. I'm scared, Jay. I'm scared of what it's going to feel like when I see him kiss Maggie like he did Mama. I'm scared of what it's gonna be like to have Maggie take her place. I'm scared of loving Maggie and forgetting Mama." The tears had all dried up now as she shared her heart with him.

Jay put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, he had comforted her other times but this time it made something inside him flutter. "You know what, Ems? I bet you that Katie and your pa are scared too. And I bet that Maggie and Cassie are also."

"Why do you think that? They are all excited."

"Of course they are excited, but that doesn't mean they aren't frightened. It's a big change for all of you. Don't you think that Maggie is scared, she is becoming a mother of two more children and one she knows doesn't like the idea much." Jay reasoned.

"I guess I never looked at it that way." Emily glanced down at her hands in shame.

"No, you didn't. Because you've been to consumed in your own pain to see what those around you are going through. That's not the Emily I used to know. She cared about everybody and was always the first to notice when someone was struggling. God has given you a gift, don't waste it by being selfish." Jay scolded gently. Emily looked up at him with big brown eyes and he saw something very familiar in them. Determination.

"I'm not going to ruin this for everyone else. I might not like it yet but I know how much they all want it. I don't want to be selfish." Emily concluded thoughtfully.

Jay smiled. "Your not selfish, Ems. Sometimes, it's just hard to see past our own feelings." Jay pulled away and stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He reached out his hand and helped her up.

"You know, Jay. It doesn't feel like what I thought it would." Emily said as they began walking back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been dreading it for so long and at first it was awful. But now that I know it's gonna happen, I don't have to dread it anymore and it's kind of a relief." She half smiled at him.

"I'm glad. Because I have to say I've missed my friend." He smiled and elbow her. She gave him the first real smile he'd seen all day and he decided that he wanted to put a smile like that on her face a lot more often.

Adam had spent a long time in the barn working, he had thought about going after Emily but decided against it. She would come to him when she was ready, maybe. He was tired and dirty as he headed back towards the house. He stopped in his tracks as he saw two figures standing at the edge of the property by the road leading to town.

Emily turned to Jay. "Thanks, for talking some sense into me. Even if I didn't like you for it at the time." She laughed.

"Anytime." He smiled and winked at her.

"Now, I have to face my dad." She sighed.

"I think he's ready for you." He nodded behind her. She glanced back and then sent one last determined nod towards Jay before walking away. Jay looked at Adam and noticed that Adam's eyes had not left him. He nodded at him and then turned and left quickly to get away from the penetrating stare.

"Daddy, can we take a walk?" Emily asked her eyes falling away from his as she spoke. The determination she had just felt was wavering.

"Of course." Adam nodded and quietly fell into step beside her. They walked for some time silently and Adam was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to talk. When Emily stopped and stared right up at him.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm happy. But I'm going to try my best. I don't want to be the reason that you don't marry Maggie. I want you to be happy." Emily said matter-of-factly.

Adam smiled sadly. "Your not the reason that I haven't married Maggie. Yes, you were one thing that stopped us. We had hoped that time would make it easier, but I didn't ask Maggie till now, because I wasn't ready." Adam shared as he squatted down so that he was looking up at Emily. He put his hands on her arms and squeezed slightly. "I still love your mother very much and I always will. But I also love Maggie and I hope that someday we can all be a family, but I know that it's not going to be easy for any of us."

"Daddy, I'm scared." She said as she threw her arms around his neck, he caught her and held her tight. Thinking how the little girl seemed to be warring with the young lady in his daughter. He decided he was going to hang onto the little girl as long as he could.

"I know, Pal. I am too." He said softly into her ear. She pulled back and stared into his eyes for a long moment.

"Don't worry, we can help each other. I think we should help Maggie too, Jay said that she is probably just as scared." Emily said.

"That's my girl." He broke into a huge smile and pulled her into his arms as he stood. He hugged her tight and she wrapped her legs around his middle and hung on. She felt like a little girl again but she did not care, sometimes it felt good to be in your daddy's arms.

* * *

The rest of the evening was rather quiet, Maggie had come over for dinner and Emily was anxiously waiting their announcement. The feeling in her stomach was unexplainable, it was a mixture of apprehension and impatience. Katie and Emily were nearly finished clearing the table when Adam moved towards the sofa and called to them. "Girls, hurry up with that and come join us."

"Yes, sir." Katie called as she bounced into the kitchen. Emily felt her stomach turn as she glanced back at her father, he gave her an encouraging smile before she disappeared into the kitchen. Katie skipped past her sister unaware, Emily placed the last dish by the sink and hesitated. Taking a deep breath and schooling her features, she joined the others in the living room. Katie and Cassie were sitting on the sofa, Maggie was in the wing-back chair and Adam was standing by it with his leg resting on the arm of the chair. Emily chose to stand beside the sofa, she watched her father as he rubbed his hand back and forth across his clean shaven face, much like Grandpa did.

"Maggie and I have an announcement to make." Adam began and decided to finish quickly. "We are getting married." He barely got the word out before Katie was out of her seat squealing. She ran over to them and took Maggie's hand and then her father's.

"Really? Truly? You are?" Her curls bounced around her face as she looked between the two, her gaze settling on Maggie who was had remained silent.

"Yes." Maggie laughed joyously at the young girl.

"We already knew that." Cassie said smiling as she walked towards them. "But when?" She giggled as she wrapped an arm around Adam. Adam looked at her and then at Maggie.

"Ummm...we haven't discussed it yet." He answered.

"Oh, soon! Please, let it be soon?" Katie begged. Emily stood back as they all laughed and talked, she wanted to be a part of it but something still held her back. She had noticed Maggie's eyes on her multiple times and knew she needed to say something.

"Spring weddings are beautiful." Cassie said hopefully.

"We only have a few weeks of springs left." Adam reasoned.

"Exactly!" They all laughed. Emily could not help but smile at her father's laugh, he had not laughed like that in a very long time. It felt good to hear it again. Adam reached down and scooped Katie up into his arms.

"A summer wedding would suit me." Maggie said glancing playfully at Adam.

"Yes, dear. I believe that would suit us both fine." Adam replied with a chuckle. "What do you say, Ems? How about the end of July?" The question was not meant to put her on the spot but to give her a comfortable way into the conversation and she was grateful for it.

"I think the beginning of August would be better. I mean Cassie and my birthdays are both in July and the beginning of the month is always better than waiting all the way until the end of the month." She could not stop the smile that came onto her face as she watched all eyes turn to her and saw the tears in Maggie's eyes. Maggie put her arm out towards her and Emily awkwardly walked into it, she wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close whispering into her ear.

"Thank you, Emily." Emily smiled at her though the smile did not quite reach her eyes, it was better than Maggie had expected.

"August is so far away." Katie whined leaning her head on her father's.

"It'll be here before you know it, besides we have a lot of planning to do that will keep us busy." Maggie coaxed.

"Okay." Katie conceded. "Can I help pick flowers!" She squealed suddenly. They all laughed as the earlier joy returned to the room, they began discussing superficial plans for the wedding.

Maggie left late that night and Adam had let the girls stay up with them but as they said goodbye, he scooted them all upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Thank you for letting Cassie stay. She misses being here all the time." Maggie said as they walked out the door.

"She is always welcome." Adam replied softly.

"I know. And she knows that, I think mostly she just doesn't want to leave me alone." Maggie explained.

"Well, that won't be a problem in a few months." Adam's eyes lit as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Maggie smiled. "Goodnight, Adam."  
"Goodnight." Adam watched as she climbed into her buggy and rode away. Adam was thankful that with summer nearing, the sun was still lighting her path.

Adam stopped by Katie's room to say goodnight, she was still dressed dancing around her room with one of her dolls.

"Kates, it's already late and you have school tomorrow." Adam said from the doorway.

"Daddy, I don't think I could sleep. I'm just too excited!" She smiled as she continued to dance around her floor. Adam laughed and gave in. He walked forward and bowed.

"May I have this dance, Katydid." He watched her eyes sparkle and her curls bounce as she nodded vigorously. She placed the doll carefully on her bed and allowed her father to sweep her about the room.

"We need music, daddy. Will you sing?" She asked. Adam's mind went blank for just a second and Sarah's face came out of no where as he sung to her just before she died. He stopped and stared down at his little girl that looked so much like his wife. "Please?" She pleaded with her large blue eyes. And giving in he began. "In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines and you shiver when the cold wind blows. Tell me why, tell me why, you went away without even saying goodbye..." He sang quietly as they started dancing again.

"No, daddy." Katie interrupted. "Sing a happy song." She scolded. Adam smiled before he started again, this time with more confidence.

"Well, I'm a rake and a rambling boy there's many a city I did enjoy and now I've married me a pretty little wife. And I love her dearer than I love my life. Oh yes! She's pretty both neat and gay, caused me to rob the broad highway." Emily came out of her room and stood at the edge of the doorway amazed. It had been years since she heard her father sing. Cassie joined her and Emily put her finger to her mouth, both of the girls stood silently listening out of sight. "Well, I did rob it, I do declare and I got myself ten thousand there. Well I'm a rake and a rambling boy there's many a city I did enjoy and now I' married me a pretty little wife. And I love her dearer than I love my life. Oh, when I die don't bury me at all. Just place my bones in alcohol and at my feet place a white snow dove to show the world that I died of love. Well, I'm a rake and a rambling boy there's many a city I did enjoy and now I've married me a pretty little wife. And I love her dearer than I love my life. Well, I'm a rake and a rambling boy there's many a city I did enjoy and now I've married me a pretty little wife. And I love her dearer than I love my life." Adam finished with a bow and Katie clapped excitedly. "Alright, off to bed." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Emily scurried back into her bedroom, while Cassie stood entranced.

"Goodnight Daddy. Thank you." Katie said as she began to get ready for bed. Adam left her and as he shut the door, he was surprised to find Cassie standing outside the door leaning against the wall.

"Did everyone decide they weren't going to bed tonight?" Adam asked in good humor. Cassie looked up at him shyly.

"I'm sorry, but I heard you singing and..." She trailed off and bit her bottom lip.

"It's alright. Come on it's way past your bedtime." Adam put a hand on her back and guided her down the hall. Cassie stopped suddenly.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" She asked.

"Cassie..." Adam tried to side step the question.

"Is it because you miss your wife?" She interrupted surprising even her own self with her bravery.

"I do miss my wife..."Adam began.

"Do you love my mother as much as her?" Cassie asked before he could continue.

"Cassie, that's not..." Adam tried again.

"You don't, do you?" Cassie interrupted again realizing she did not really want him to answer the question. "Your not..."

"Cassandra McCoy." Adam said firmly, making the girl before him jump slightly. Her eyes shot up to meet his. "If you would let me finish, you might have known that I was going to say that that is not a fair question. Because you cannot love one person the same as another, I don't love your mother in the same way I loved Sarah, just like I don't love Emily the same way I love Katie or you. You are all different people and although I love all of you in a different way, I do not love one more than the other."

"Oh." Cassie whispered feeling quite embarrassed that she had let her tongue run away with her.

"Cassie," Adam softened as he said her name. "I haven't sung in a long time because it has always brought back memories of my wife. But your mother has made it possible for me to move on and now I can sing again, because I think about her instead." Adam explained as he gently touched Cassie's chin so that her eyes would meet his.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place." Cassie bit her lip nervously and took a step back. Adam leaned down close and smiled.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad your starting to feel more comfortable around me. I want you to be able to ask me questions and let me know what your feeling. But you still must do it respectfully and that includes not interrupting." Adam encouraged and ended with a slight scolding. Cassie's stomach did a nervous flip flop at the warning she heard in his tone and she quickly nodded.

"Yes, sir." She agreed and headed back towards Emily's room.

"Cass," Adam stopped her and pulled the little lady before him into a quick hug and placed a kiss on her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Adam." She smiled and disappeared into the bedroom. Adam's heart sank slightly, still wishing that the times that she called him "Daddy" were more frequent. _Soon_. He told himself, soon they would both be his.

* * *

Emily sat up in bed. _Oh no. What have I done?_ She fell back onto her pillow as she remembered the telegram that she had sent. Thoughts crowded her mind, mostly thoughts of what her father was going to do to her when he found out. She tossed and turned for quite some time before falling back into a restless sleep.

"Emily, I am not going to tell you again. If I come back up here again and your not ready for school, I'm going to put you over my knee." Adam said firmly as he pulled the covers off his daughter for the third time that morning. Emily nodded groggily, barely remembering the first two times. As she sat up, it felt like a brick landed in her stomach and her eyes sprung open at the memory. Thankful her father had already left the room, she got to work quickly trying to get ready before the other girls. She threw on a red gingham dress and pulled her hair back in a low pony tail tied with a red ribbon. She practically ran down the stairs and then pulled herself to a halt on the last step. Adam was sitting on the couch watching her, she gave him a look that told him something was up, before taking the last step and walking over to him.

"Can we talk?" She asked nervously fidgeting with the edge of the chair.

"Go ahead." He replied.

"Can we take a walk?" She bounced around uncomfortably on her feet.

"No, we don't have time. Maybe if you had gotten up the first time I told you to we could have." Adam said impatiently. Emily nodded and took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to tell you that I did. But please don't get mad?" She asked quickly.

"I can't promise that but I'll try."

"Please, promise?" She tried again.

"Emily." He warned.

"Yesterday...when I left I went to town." She began. "I just kinda ended up there without realizing it. But then I did something really bad. I was just so angry at the time, I'm not anymore and I know it was wrong but I wasn't thinking straight. It was the only thing I could think of that would fix everything."

"Emily, what did you do?" Adam hurried her along.

"I sent a telegram to Mr. Mantle from Maggie and asked him to come back." She spit out quickly before she could change her mind.

"You did what!?" Adam was completely taken off guard, he stood up suddenly and Emily stepped behind the chair.

"I just thought that if he came back and took her away that everything could go back to the way it was before. I thought he might actually like her because he looked sad when he left after they talked at the wedding." Emily continued to dig herself deeper.

"You were listening to that?" Adam asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy. I was hiding to get away from everyone and then you guys were talking right by where I was, it was an accident I promise." She explained quickly. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry Daddy, I really am. I wasn't thinking."

"I know." Adam said quietly. Emily was not sure which she like more him yelling angrily or talking quietly because she knew the latter meant he was really mad. "Now we have to figure out how to fix this mess before worse can come from it."

"What can I do though?" Emily asked desperately wanting to fix it.

"You can start by coming with me to the telegraph office. We will figure out where to go from there after we've dealt with that." Adam walked past her and she turned to watch him go. "And Emily, you are going to tell Maggie what you did and your going to apologize to her." Adam pointed a finger at her.

"But Daddy..."Emily whined but Adam had had enough and with two strides closed the gap between them. He grabbed her arm and land three stinging swats on her backside.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Now get on your chores." Adam watched her run out the front door as guilt suddenly hit him. He knew better than to spank when he was angry and he knew that he could have handled that situation better. He just thought of how much Maggie had already been through with Richard and did not want her to ever face that again. He slowly made his way out to the barn. Emily was gently stroking Flash's nose and talking softly to him.

"Emily," Adam began this time with more care. She jumped thinking she was going to get in more trouble for not starting her chores. "Come here." He motioned for her to come to him and she conceded. "I need to apologize for letting my anger get the better of me. It was wrong of me to punish you while I was still upset."

"It's okay, I forgive you, Daddy. I understand, sometimes it's hard to think before you act." Emily reasoned and Adam once again saw the young lady she was becoming. "Will you forgive me?" She asked meekly.

"Of course." Adam smiled and winked at her. "We used to be so close, Ems. I miss you coming and talking to me when you have problems." Adam said quietly. Emily stood thoughtfully for a second.

"I'm growing up, I guess. I can't just run to my dad every time something goes wrong." She explained.

"Just don't grow up too fast." Adam sighed. "I don't think your dad could handle that." He chuckled.

"I won't." Emily promised.

"Just promise me that you will still come to me when things are to much for you. Before you run to your friends." Adam said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Daddy. I didn't go to Jay. I went to Uncle Joe's and my spot and he just happened to walk by." Emily explained. "Wait, are you jealous." She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I sure am. I'm not about to lose my little girl just yet." Adam defended.

"What do you mean lose me. Jay has always been my best friend." Emily asked confused. Adam realized that what she said was true for Emily at least, he was not so sure about Jay though.

"Alright," He conceded for now. "Let's hurry up so we can leave early and stop by the telegraph office on the way to school." Adam said as he stood to leave.

"Yes, sir." She said sadly. "Daddy." Adam stopped and turned back expecting to have to tell her again that she was not getting out of apologizing. "Can I go up to Mr. Waterloo alone and explain what happened and then after that you can help me figure out what to say to Mr. Mantle?" Adam smiled at his not so little girl.

"Yes, I believe that would be a very grown up thing for you to do." Adam nodded and left feeling like he had grown ten feet tall with pride.

* * *

"Mr. Waterloo." Emily said as she walked up to the telegraph window.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be back by anytime soon." Mr. Waterloo said pointedly.

"Ya, well about that telegram..." She began.

"I didn't send it." He stopped her.

"What?" Emily asked to make sure she had heard him right.

"I didn't send it." He said again and watched relief wash over her. "You kids might think I'm an old fool but I can tell when something is mighty suspicious and you my friend were mighty suspicious."

"Oh, thank you. I mean no, I don't think your an old fool not at all!" Emily amended. "Ummm, Mr. Waterloo, I'm sorry for lying to you and thank you again, you really saved me a lot of trouble."

"Yes, well glad I could help. Just don't let it happen again, young lady." Mr. Waterloo as seriously as he could manage.

"Daddy," Emily called to her father who was standing back by his horse. "Did you hear that Mr. Waterloo didn't send the telegram." She ran over to him excitedly.

"Yes, I heard." Adam was quite relieved as well. "And since it was never sent, I see no reason in bringing it up again. Am I clear?" He said with half a smile.

"Yes, sir." Emily saluted. "Wait, does that mean I don't..."  
"Yes," Adam interrupted this time. "That means you don't have to tell Maggie. She has been hurt enough by that man and I see no reason to bring his name up again." Emily looked down guiltily realizing she had almost brought that all back.

"Daddy, when Mr. Mantle walked away. He looked back and he looked sad. Do you think he cared for Maggie even a little?" Emily asked as they began to walk to the schoolhouse.

"No, I don't." Adam said thinking that man could not care for anyone but himself. "What you saw could have been many things, by not marrying Maggie he was not able to expand his banking firm and he may have just been upset that in the end, she had won." Adam explained taking Emily's hand and squeezing it. They stopped in front of the school, classes had already started. "Ems, I'm not happy with how you reacted yesterday or this whole situation but I think you've learned your lesson and I'm going to let it go...this time." He warned.

"Thank you, I really did learn my lesson. I promise." Emily agreed.

"Good. And if you ever come to town by yourself again whether you mean to or not, I am going to take a switch to you. Is that clear?" Adam said firmly.

"Does again mean like in the next couple of years or like ever ever because I should be able to when I'm older right?" Emily tried.

"Emily."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Ever." Emily dropped her head in disappointment.

"Ever, ever?" She tried again.

"Get to class." Adam chuckled as he sent her off with a playful swat. "Ever." He whispered to himself.


	5. Puppies, Fights, and Growing Up

Weeks passed quickly as the end of school came and went, and wedding plans seemed to be the topic of every conversation. Joe and Felicity had made it back from their honeymoon and were adjusting to married life. But with Ben and Hoss having gone with the cowhands right after the wedding on their annual cattle drive, Joe had to jump right back into work to help Adam out with the ranch. Joe did not mind and Adam welcomed the companionship. Joe was actually happy to get back to work. Felicity was finding it difficult, having spent two weeks doing nothing but spending time together, and now he was gone from sunup nearly to sundown. After a lonely morning, she had made her way to Adam's house where she knew she would find Maggie.

"Maggie, I know he has to work and I know that it's just part of life but it's so hard to just see him briefly at night! I mean he comes home so tired that he will most of the time skip dinner and head straight to bed." Felicity complained as she watched Maggie prepare them lunch. It had not been her intention to tell Maggie what she had been feeling, in fact, she had come over to get her mind off her loneliness.

"That's natural." Maggie explained with a smile. "It gets easier with time, but when the other men get back from the cattle drive, there will be less work and he'll be home more, you'll see." She encouraged.

"I do hope so!" Felicity smiled. "It must be hard for Adam staying home this year." She commented.

"Why do you say that?" Maggie queried.

"Joe said that the cattle drive is one of his favorite times of the year and that even the first year after Sarah died, he still went on it. He just took the girls with him." Felicity explained. Maggie pondered on this new information as she finished the last sandwich.

"I guess I hadn't really thought much about it. He has gone every year that I've been here but the girls have just stayed with me. Did Joe say why he didn't go?" Maggie asked absentmindedly.

"No, I don't think Joe even knows." Felicity shrugged realizing she had opened a subject that might have been better off left alone. "Would you like me to call the girls to come and eat?" She asked trying to distract Maggie.  
"Yes, please do." Maggie responded but her mind was elsewhere. The rest of the afternoon slowly went by, Felicity left to prepare dinner for her husband and Maggie watched the clock impatiently as she prepared dinner also.

"I brought you something." A voice startled Maggie out of her thoughts and she dropped the stirring spoon into the soup, the soup splattered all over the front of her apron and face. Adam chuckled as he walked over to her, grabbing a towel on the way. "You look beautiful today, but I'd leave the soup out next time. It's not your color." Adam joked as handed her the towel. Maggie could not help but smirk and then laugh as she wiped the mess off her face.

"Must you rub it in?" She asked wryly.

"No, but it's more fun." Adam teased. Maggie chucked the rag at him, it hit Adam in the face, he caught the rag and smiled.

"Oh, no you don't, Adam Cartwright!" Maggie knew that smile well enough and she took off running out the kitchen door. Adam chased her around the sofa, snapping the towel towards her as he got close but he just barely missed. Adam climbed over the sofa as Maggie ran around the other side and caught her around the waist, pulling her to a halt in his arms.

"Your terrible." She laughed and feigned anger.

"And your adorable." Adam's eyes twinkled as he planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"If my soup burns, I am holding you personally responsible." Maggie said as she tried to move away but Adam held her in place.

"I brought something for you." He said again with an even bigger smile. Maggie glanced back at the kitchen door and then at his hopeful grin.

"Alright," She gave in. "What did you bring me." Just as she finished, Adam took her hand and began leading her outside. Maggie followed willingly with a new interest. Adam led her out to the wagon, where she could already see something wooden sticking out the top. He let down the back to reveal a beautifully crafted, stained oak dresser.

"Oh, Adam." Maggie's hand flew up to her mouth at the sight. "It's gorgeous! Where did you ever get something so beautiful around here?" Maggie had not meant it to sound uppity but was truly astonished by the craftsmanship. She had not seen anything like it since they had left Boston.

"I have my ways." Adam smiled mysteriously. "Joe is coming over after dinner and he'll help me bring it into the house."

"Oh, thank you, Adam!" Maggie practically squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Maggie." Adam said as he pulled away. "You might want to check on your soup." He pointed out with a wink. Maggie shook her head but the brilliant smile stayed fixed on her face as she headed back into the house. As she used another spoon to dig the first spoon out of her soup, her thoughts and questions from earlier had returned. A nagging feeling sat in the pit of her stomach that the reason Adam had not gone on the cattle drive was for this very purpose. Her joy was quickly stolen.

Everyone took a seat as Maggie set dinner on the table, Adam watched Maggie carefully taking note that something had changed since they were outside. Cassie and Katie chattered on about the puppies that the Stanley's dog had and which one Katie wanted. Adam had promised her a puppy for her birthday present but they were not ready to leave their mother yet. Emily watched silently, she noticed something was off between her father and Maggie, they were quieter and Maggie would not look at him.

"I think I like the black spotted one the best." Katie finally decided.

"She's my favorite too." Cassie agreed whole heartedly. "She is friendly."

"And she is the only one that doesn't bark all the time." Katie added. "Daddy can I get the black and white one?"

"Yes, Kates." Adam responded while still watching Maggie. "The Stanley's said that you have first choice."

"Good, she is my favorite!" Katie smiled then added. "But what will I call her?" Her big eyes searched each person in the room for help.

"How about Princess?" Cassie offered.

"No, that's Mary's dog's name." Katie explained.

"Molly. That's a good dog name." Cassie tried again.

"No, what if I meet a Molly someday. I don't think they'd like it much to have the same name as my dog." She reasoned.

"Dixie?"

"No."

"Bella."

"Nah."

"Sue."

"Ewww, no." Katie shook her head vehemently.

"Okay, how about Hope?" Cassie tried again.

"You might as well give up, she'll have the dog for a month before she decides on a perfect name." Emily teased.

"Will not!" Katie argued. "I just want to give her the best name. I'll find it. You just wait and see."

"Yep, I'll wait. For a very, very long time." Emily and Cassie both chuckled but Katie frowned at them.

"Girls, I think we've had enough talk about dog names. Eat your dinner." Adam said. Each of them complied and turned their attention towards their food. As the girls cleaned up the table, Adam pulled Maggie out onto the front porch.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"No," Maggie answered. "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay." Adam waited.

"Please, answer me honestly." She continued.

"Of course, I will." Adam held both of her arms gently and asked. "Mags, what is it?" Maggie shivered slightly at the nickname that he rarely called her.

"Adam, why didn't you go on the cattle drive this year?" Maggie finished and looked up at him. He stared at her for a moment without responding. He had conjured up a million things that it could have been, that had not been one of them.

"The cattle drive! This is what is worrying you?" He said incredulously.

"Adam," Maggie scolded softly. "You said you'd answer truthfully."

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Adam questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, Joe mentioned that it was your favorite time of the year. That you even went after your wife died and you took the girls with you. But yet you didn't even mention it this year." Maggie explained.

"But you've always known that I enjoy the cattle drive, why is this bothering you now?" Adam tried again.

"Adam Cartwright! Will you stop side-stepping my question. This isn't about me, why didn't you go?" Maggie was growing frustrated and stepped out of his reach. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought how to explain it to her without causing her to feel bad.

"I had business here to attend to. It took precedence." Adam told the truth without sparing any details. Maggie turned her back to him and leaned up against the railing on the porch.

"What business?" She asked sounding even more perturbed.

"Maggie." Adam tried. Maggie turned back to him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Will you please tell the girls goodnight for me?" With that she walked away towards her buggy. Adam followed her, his long strides effortlessly keeping up with her. As she began to open the gate to the corral in order to get her horse, Adam stepped in front of her. Giving her a single look, he passed her by and went to collect the horse. The look had all to clearly said what his words had not, _It is none of your business, stop acting like a child._ Maggie stood aside while he led the horse over to the buggy and started hooking him up.

As he finished, Maggie climbed into the buggy. Adam held the reigns out to her but when she took them, he did not let go. "Stop being ridiculous, Maggie." Adam said.

"Is it ridiculous to be concerned about my future husband?" Maggie spat at him. Adam could hear the hurt in her voice but was not sure exactly what had caused it.

"No, it's ridiculous to leave angry over something so silly." Adam responded. "Come, we'll take a walk and talk about it."

"I tried to talk about it, you wouldn't." She held her chin up though it was starting to quiver but she still did not move.

"I'm sorry." Adam truly meant it as he reached for her hand. "Walk with me, please?" She softened and allowed him to take her hand and help her out of the buggy. She reluctantly followed him, hand in hand, as they walked down a path that went around the barn. "I stayed behind this year because I was taking care of some business for the wedding, the dresser was part of it. Please, don't ask anymore about it, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm sorry, Adam." Maggie sighed. "I wasn't trying to pry. I was just worried that maybe something I had said or done had caused you to give up the cattle drive." She explained.

"I chose not to go this year. There will be plenty of others." Adam stated.

"But you haven't let anything stop you before, you have even taken the girls with you." Maggie worried.

"I went that year because I was to stubborn to admit that things had to be different, I wanted so much to keep things the same after Sarah died that I made a stupid decision. Bringing the girls along, though we all enjoyed it, was dangerous and I should have swallowed my pride and stayed back with them. It was a completely different circumstance and reason." Adam explained.

"I see." Maggie said and then smiled. "I think I know where Emily gets it."

"Gets what?" Adam questioned.

"Her inability to deal with change." Maggie chuckled and Adam joined in.

"Yes, she is very much like me in many aspects." Adam sobered. "But she resembles her mother in many ways also." Maggie's eyes scanned the woods as her mind wandered to her own daughter.

"Cassie looks and acts just like her father." Maggie smiled and took a deep breath, amazed at how the memories could still bring tears to her eyes. Adam wrapped an arm around her.

"He was a good friend, you know. We made a lot of memories together." Adam spoke softly as they began to walk back around the barn.

"I wish I could have known Sarah." Maggie replied thankful that she could share memories of her late husband with Adam.

"You and her would have gotten along fine. Well, except maybe when you first came." Adam winked and they both laughed. "You should be going, it's going to be dark soon." Adam walked her back to the patiently waiting horse and helped her into the buggy once more.

"Goodnight." She smiled at him as she snapped the reins and headed for her room at the boarding house, excited for the prospect of having a home to call her own again soon.

* * *

The next day Maggie had encouraged the girls to walk to Felicity's house and see if she needed any help, knowing that it would help with the loneliness. The three girls now stood taking turns removing the dry clothes from the line and replacing it with wet ones.

"How about Spot?" Cassie asked still attempting to help Katie pick a name for her future puppy.

"Everybody's dog is named spot." Katie claimed as she handed Emily a pair of her uncle's pants to be hung out to dry.

"Not everybody's." Emily pointed out. "Mary's dog isn't named Spot!" She smiled. Katie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You could name her Angel." Felicity joined in.

"Or Betsy." Emily added jokingly.

"Tessa." Cassie said without waiting for an answer they each continued naming names from Annie to Rascal. Katie was not interested in a single one.

"Your never going to name that poor dog." Emily said as she hung the last piece of laundry.

"I know!" Katie exclaimed as she plopped herself on the ground dropping her head into her hands in defeat.

"Don't worry, Kates." Felicity encouraged. "Once you have in your arms and get to take her home, you'll know the perfect name for her."

"You think so?" She looked up hopefully. Felicity nodded and laughed at her dramatic niece.

"What do you say we all take a walk down to the river before you have to head back home?" Felicity asked excitedly. The girls quickly piped up in agreement and each of them gathered their belongings. No one bothered to mention to Felicity that what she called a river was actually just a creek. The walk to the creek was longer than from Adam's house but they each enjoyed it. Katie held Felicity's hand and skipped along beside her talking excitedly about all the things she would teach her new puppy. Cassie and Emily walked behind them talking about how ready they were for Katie to get her puppy so they would stop hearing about it.

They spent an hour at the creek enjoying wading in the cool water and splashing each other before Felicity had to get them home. Emily smiled at Cassie as they walked back.

"What?" Cassie questioned.

"I was just thinking about how different you are from when you first came." Emily explained and then glanced at her bare feet. "You would barely play in the creek with us now your walking home dripping wet and bare foot!" Cassie watched her curiously. She had not realized that she had changed all that much and she could not help but wonder if Emily was happy about that change.

"I really didn't know what to think of you guys those first couple of weeks here." Cassie admitted.

"That's okay, we didn't know what to think of you either." Katie piped in. "Emily didn't like you."

"Katie!" Felicity reprimanded. "That wasn't very nice to say."

"It's okay, Felicity." Cassie jumped in quickly. "No one liked me much back then. I wasn't very nice."  
"But we like you now!" Katie tried to amend. Cassie gave her a sweet smile but still wondered how Emily truly felt about her as she had remained quiet throughout the exchange. "Do you remember those first couple nights that you came to live with us?" Katie asked. Cassie smiled and nodded. Katie then began to share the story with her Aunt Felicity.

**-Flashback-**

"Cassie you can stay in Emily's room. You two will have to share a bed until we can make other arrangements." Adam said quietly. Cassie nodded vacantly, she had said little on the ride back and Adam had not pressed her.

"Daddy, can Cassie sleep with me please?" Katie pleaded.

"Ya, she would fit better in Katie's bed." Emily added attempting to be diplomatic about the arrangements but came off a little too eager.

"Emily." Adam warned. "She is sleeping with you and that's final. Now go on up and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes." The girls quickly made their way up the stairs and Cassie silently followed them. As they made their way into Emily's bedroom, Emily began getting her nightgown on and Cassie followed suit.

"I should warn you that I have a lot of spiders in my room!" Emily lied. "I hope your not afraid of them.

"Oh, I hate spiders!" Cassie said with a look of terror.

"Well, they usually only come out while your sleeping so you probably won't even notice. Unless, you wake up to one crawling on you face." Emily said nonchalantly as she climbed into bed. Cassie stood awkwardly, hating the thought of spiders crawling on her, she slowly made her way over to the bed and climbed in only because she did not want to upset Adam. Adam came in and said goodnight. Emily was soon fast asleep but Cassie sat up wide awake, smacking at every movement she felt. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she made her way over to Katie's room.

"Katie, are you awake?" She asked barely audibly.

"Yes." Katie answered sleepily. "Are you okay?" She asked as Cassie walked over to her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Cassie whispered.

"But Daddy said you had to sleep with Emily." Katie chewed her lip. She wanted to say yes but also did not want to disobey her father.

"I know but I just can't sleep. Please?"

"Alright." Katie gave in and scooted over. It was not long before both of the girls were asleep and this is exactly how Adam found them the next morning.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Was Adam very upset?" Felicity asked.

"No, he pulled me aside and talked to me about disobeying but I think he understood and he just wanted me to be comfortable." Cassie explained remembering the terrified feeling she had when he told her they were going to have a talk.

"And you didn't tell him why you had left the Emily's room?" She asked glancing at Emily with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I didn't want to get her in trouble. I thought she would hate me even more." Cassie explained with a nervous laugh.

"I guess I wasn't very nice either." Emily finally admitted. The conversation lulled for a very awkward minute as no one quite knew how to respond.

"But now your one of my closest friends." Cassie finally said and everyone, even Emily, relaxed.

"And soon to be sister!" Katie practically squealed as she bounced up and down excitedly. They all laughed. Emily said no more and Cassie was left with the awful feeling that Emily was still not happy that they were going to be sisters. As they walked up to the house, Katie bounded inside to tell anyone who would listen about their day and Cassie politely said goodbye and disappeared inside. Emily was about to follow when Felicity stopped her.

"Emily." Felicity spoke feeling out of place and uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" She asked when Emily just stared at her questioningly.

"Ya." She nodded and glanced at the house awkwardly.

"I know this really isn't my place but I couldn't help but notice how you treated Cassie." Felicity began. "I think she might be upset."

"Upset about what?" Emily asked completely unaware of what she had done or not done.

"Well, she was looking for reassurance that you like her now and that you think of her as a friend as well. Or maybe are even excited that she is going to be your sister." Felicity explained carefully.

"She already knows I like her. We spend every day together." Emily reasoned.

"Some people need to hear it, Ems. And I really think it would go a long way if you told Cassie that she is your friend or even that your happy she is going to be your sister." Felicity bit her lip and pushed forward. "Are you happy that she is going to be your sister?" Emily glanced up at her new aunt and could not seem to break eye contact with her. There were not many people that Emily would share her true feelings with but she had a growing desire to tell Felicity everything she was feeling.

"Yes..." She began with difficulty. "No...I don't know. I'm happy about some things and then I'm not about others." Emily skirted around the issue.

"I understand." Felicity said with a slight smile.

"You do?" Her niece queried.

"Change isn't easy, Emily. You are seeing everything that is going to be different, the good things and the bad things or at least the more difficult things. There is going to be a lot of adjustments. But I don't have to tell you that. Do I?" Emily shook her head knowingly. "You've thought about everyone of those and when you think about the good things your happy about it but then you think of the hard things and they steal that joy. Am I right?"

"Yes." Emily was surprised by Felicity's understanding.

"I know a thing or two about difficult situations." Felicity said with half a smile but Emily saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Your father?" Emily asked thinking back to how she had almost asked him to come back.

"Yes," Felicity said quietly. "but you know what I have found?" Emily shook her head in response. "I've learned that no matter all the changes that are going on around you that we can always cling to the One thing in our life that never changes."

"What never changes?" Emily asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Felicity said seriously but with a smile. Emily's brow furrowed.

"How is it supposed to help me if you don't tell me?"

"Because I think it's something we must each learn for ourselves, if I tell you it takes away the joy of learning it on your own. I know you and you'll figure it out in time." Felicity winked at her niece.

"Challenge accepted." Emily said with a nod of determination and a twinkle in her eyes. Felicity pulled her into a quick hug.  
"I've got to head home, your uncle will be home soon and he gets pretty upset if there is nothing for him to eat." She joked.

"Thanks, Aunt Felicity."

"Emily, keep your eyes focused on the good things and soon all the difficult things will seem worth it." Felicity touched her cheek and then walked away. Emily waved goodbye and then turned to go into the house, wondering what her aunt could have meant by the one thing in her life that never changes.

* * *

Katie stood in front of the mirror messing with her hair. "Kates, let's go." Emily popped her head into her sister's room. Emily stared at her little sister for a minute as she grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled down on it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make my hair grow faster." Katie responded as she continued pulling on her hair.

"Katie, don't be silly. You can't make your hair grow faster like that!" Emily laughed.

"Don't laugh at me. You might be older but you don't know everything!" Katie yelled at her with her arms folded in front of her. Emily was stunned, her sister rarely let anything upset her.

"Kates, I'm sorry." Emily softened. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She moved over to her little sister and put her arm around her shoulder looking at her through the mirror.

"Every body says you looks just like Mama and she was so pretty! I just wanted to look like her too and Mama had long hair so..." Katie trailed off as her eye filled with tears.

Emily smiled sadly at her sister. _Did she really not know how beautiful she was?_ "Kates, you look like Mama too, I see her in your smile and your eyes and the way they sparkle. I might have the same color hair and my face looks like her but you have her personality. And that is way better because everyone loved her!" Emily explained carefully. She was amazed at how much easier it had become to talk about her mother in just the past few weeks.

"I wish I could remember more about her." Katie said quietly. Emily hugged her as she thought about how selfish she had been, having all these wonderful memories of her mother and not being willing to share them with her little sister. She had never considered that Katie was hurting too, but it was worse for her because she didn't remember much about their mother.

"I'm sorry, Katie." Emily sighed. "You can ask me anything you want to know about her, sometimes I don't want to talk about it but I'll try harder to from now on."

"Really!" Katie's eyes lit up. She pulled away from her sister and hopped up on her bed, she patted the spot next to her and watched Emily with so much hope that she couldn't resist.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Emily sat down next to her.

"Can you tell me about when she first had me?" Katie asked.

"Well, I don't remember a whole lot, I was only two. But I remember I was really excited and so was Mama and Daddy. You didn't cry very much and every time Mama picked you up she had the biggest smile on her face." Adam had come up to tell the girls to hurry but stopped at the door when he heard this. "Daddy always said you were gonna be just like Mama because you were sweet and always happy." Katie watched her sister eagerly and with a huge smile on her face.

"And I was right." Adam said as he walked into the room. Emily smiled shyly at him. Adam scooped up Katie and sat down next to his oldest daughter. "Both of my girls got a piece of their mother to remember her by." He kissed Emily's forehead. "Now if we don't get over to the Stanley's soon they might give away your puppy." Adam scooted Katie off his lap.

"No, we have to hurry!" Katie frantically pulled her father off the bed and then ran to find Cassie. Emily and Adam laughed.

"You just have to know how to get her moving." Adam winked and put an arm around his daughter as they walked out the room.

Not more than twenty minutes later they had arrived at the neighbors house, Katie jumped out of the wagon before it had time to completely stop and disappeared into the barn before Adam could scold her. "Isn't she perfect?" Katie squealed as she cuddled that black and white Cocker Spaniel pup. The puppy buried its face in her dress.

"She is just the sweetest thing." Mrs. Stanley smiled. "You made a wonderful choice, Katie. What are you gonna call her." The rest of the family had made their way into the barn and tried to hide back a chuckle as Katie held out her puppy and stared at it trying to think of the perfect name.

"Felicity said it would come to me when I saw her and got to take her home, but I just don't know yet." Katie sighed staring at the mostly black puppy. She had a white chest and nose with a white lined down her forehead, her chest had little black specs all over as well as her three white paws. Her tail had the tiniest white tip. Her large wavy ears hung around her face and big puppy dog eyes stared back at the little owner.

"Well, you haven't gotten her home quite yet. So, I wouldn't worry to much about it. It'll come to you." Mrs. Stanley smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanley." Katie smiled and turned to her family, presenting her new puppy proudly. Adam also thanked the Stanley's as they made their way back to the wagon to go pick up Maggie.

"Daddy, can we have a picnic today?" Emily stood up in the back of the wagon and leaned over the front seat.

"I have a lot to get done in town, but maybe Maggie will take you guys for a picnic." Adam said.

"Can't it wait? We haven't had a picnic in a really long time!" Emily begged. Adam looked between Emily and Cassie who was sitting next to him nodding her head. Katie was to distracted trying to keep her puppy in her lap to care one way or another. Looking between the oldest girls, he smiled. It had been a while and it wasn't often that Emily wanted to do something with everyone.

"Well, business can wait at least until after lunch." Adam winked. "But I need to stop at the lumber mill and get a few supplies ordered before they go on lunch, it'll only take a few minutes."  
"Yes! Thank you." Emily practically jumped for joy.

"Now sit down before you hurt yourself." Adam scolded lightly and Emily quickly obeyed.

As they pulled up in front of the boarding house, Adam gave instructions. "Cassie, run upstairs and tell your mother we are ready and let her know about the picnic. Emily go to the restaurant and order five sandwiches, tell them we need them wrapped. And Katie stay here and keep an eye on your puppy." Adam hopped out and helped his older girls off the wagon. And everyone headed in a separate direction.

Emily ordered the food and was waiting rather impatiently, when Jay walked in. "Jay." Emily waved at him and he headed over to join her.

"Hi," Jay smiled as he took a seat across the table from her. "where's everyone else?"

"Running errands. I'm grabbing sandwiches for our picnic." Emily explained. "Katie got her puppy today, she is so excited." Jay watched silently as Emily explained how her little sister cannot decide on a name for her puppy, he knew something had changed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Emily asked.

"Sorry," Jay shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I'm glad to see things are going better. Last time we talked I was pretty worried about you."

Emily smiled sheepishly. "They are. I never got to really thank you, Jay. For being so understanding but also for putting me in my place, it was just what I needed to hear."

Jay did not respond at first thinking about how grown up Emily seemed at times like this and then the little excitable girl he had witnessed when he had first joined her.

"I was a little harsh though and for that I'm sorry." Jay said uncomfortably.

"Don't be. Things are a lot better now." Emily smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"I just came to grab lunch before heading home for the day."

"Would you like to come on the picnic with us?" Emily asked. Jay's stomach jumped at the invitation and he tried to tamper this growing feeling, it was obvious it was just a friendly invite because they had always been just that, friends.

"I don't think I'll have time." He could not figure out why he turned it down.

"What? Your to old for a silly little picnic now." Emily teased.

"No, I...its just..." Jay stumbled for a reason. "Well, it's a family thing."

"Jay, you practically are family." Emily reasoned.

"I came to see if you needed help carrying the sandwiches." Adam said as he walked up to the table eying Jay almost threateningly.

"Daddy, can Jay come on the picnic with us?" Emily asked. Adam thought about it for a second, thinking this would be a good chance to pull the boy aside and have a talk with him.

"I don't see why not, its been a while since we've had your company, Jay. What do you say?" Adam asked.

"Um, yes. I mean yes, Sir." Jay stumbled. After getting the food, They all piled into the wagon, except Jay, who rode his own horse along side them. They headed out to their favorite pasture. The picnic was mostly uneventful with everyone just enjoying the time together. Katie had her hands full with keeping her puppy from wandering off too far and the Emily and Cassie were talking Jay's ear off.

"Lucy!" Katie squealed suddenly. "I'll call her Lucy." Everyone laughed as she held her puppy up triumphantly.

"Where did you get Lucy from?" Cassie asked thinking of all the names she had thought of, Lucy had not been one of them.

"My Mama used to tell me a story before bed about a bear cub named Lucy that liked to explore and one day she got lost from her mother. In the end, the bear learns it's more fun to stay close than to get lost." Katie explained. Emily remembered the story well, she knew her mother had made up the story to teach a lesson to each of them when they were little but she thought it was a wonderful name.

"I had forgotten about that." Emily smiled. "Mama told the best stories." Adam smiled between his daughters, he also had noticed the change in his oldest.

"Hear that Lulu, you've got to learn to stay with us!" Katie scolded her puppy.

"Jay, I'm going to take a walk to the creek. Would you join me?" Adam asked. Jay knew it wasn't really a question and agreed.

"Daddy, can I come to?" Emily hopped up excitedly.

"No, why don't you girls stay here and try to wear that puppy out so it will sleep on the way home." Adam chuckled and turned to leave. Emily watched them go wondering why he would not let her go with, but did as he asked. Soon all three girls were chasing the puppy in every direction.

"Well, Jay. You sure have grown up over these past few years." Adam started.

"Yes, sir." Jay responded nervously.

"You and Emily have always been really good friends, I'm glad she has a friend that she can go to and I guess I should thank you for talking some sense into her a few weeks back." Adam continued lightly.

"Your welcome, but all I did was tell her to stop being selfish. I've known her for a long time and she just wasn't the same girl. When I told her that I think she realized what she was acting like, other than that she did the rest by herself." Jay explained.

"She has changed a lot over that past week back to the girl she was before we lost her mother, except much older and more mature." Adam said and watched Jay's reaction.

"Yes, sir. I've noticed." Jay nodded as they stopped by the creek. They were now shaded from view by the trees.

"Things have changed for you too. Haven't they?" Adam asked pointedly.

"Well, yes. I mean being out of school and working full time on the farm has been very different. But I have to say I've enjoyed it." Jay skirted the question.

"I meant your friendship with my daughter." Adam said seriously. He stared into the young man's eyes and to his credit, Jay held his gaze.

"I'm not sure. Emily just thinks of me as family, like a big brother. That's how its always been for her." Jay said glancing down at the ground to hide the disappointment.

"But that's not how it is for you anymore." Adam said.

"No, sir. I don't think so." Jay glanced up at him to see Adam's reaction.

"I trust you, Jay. But Emily is still very much a little girl and she needs you as a friend right now and nothing more. She is becoming a young woman and I know you see that but she is not ready, I'm asking you to trust my judgment on this matter?" Adam spoke slowly and purposefully.

"I do. I want nothing more than to continue with our friendship as it has been." Jay respectfully agreed.

"Good, then it can. Just walk carefully, son." Adam squeezed the young man's shoulder.

"I will." Jay replied his eyes telling Adam that he meant even more than his words.


	6. Sisters

"Grandpa!" Katie squealed as she jumped off the porch and ran towards her Grandfather's approaching horse. Ben swung down just in time to steady himself before being pummeled by his granddaughter. He scooped her up into her arms and welcomed her enthusiastic embrace. "You've been gone forever. I thought you would never come back!" Ben chuckled as he passed her off to Hoss who was waiting impatiently for his welcome home. Katie did not let him down as she gave him an equally enthusiastic greeting and jumped right into telling him about everything that had happened since they left, including her puppy. "I'll be back." She called as she was nearly to the barn.

As she disappeared, others made their way out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. Amidst all the hub bub, Katie had made her way back and was proudly showing off her growing pup. Hoss made sure to make an extra big deal out of the puppy which was not hard to do seeing as he fell in love with her the minute he held her. Lucy was enjoying all the attention and Katie stood back and watched with the pride of a mother as everyone doted on her puppy.

Ben invited everyone back to his house to have dinner and catch up, then headed out to extend the invitation to Joe and Felicity. "Pa, can I ride Flash to Grandpa's?" Adam stared at his daughter for a second before catching himself.

"Yes, but wait for us." Adam said absentmindedly.

"Please, Pa. I'm old enough to go alone. It's not far." Emily pushed.

"If you take Cassie with you." Adam replied.

"Oh, alright." Emily gave in knowing better than to push to far and not get to ride at all. Adam watched as she went off to find Cassie and wondered why she had started calling him "Pa". Ever since Emily could talk she had called him "Daddy", why had that suddenly changed?

Emily found Cassie in her room making her bed. "Pa said I can ride to Grandpa's alone if you'll ride with me. Will you?" Emily asked excitably.

"It's not really alone, if I'm with you." Cassie pointed out with a smile.

"You know what I mean." Emily practically whined. "Please?"

"Okay, but I have to finish cleaning up." Cassie motioned to her nearly spotless bedroom.

"I'll go saddle Flash and by then you'll be done. But you should probably change." Emily pointed out. Cassie still rarely wore ranch clothes and she knew it was because Maggie did not like them, but it really was more practical.

"I'll be fine in this, I ride in dresses all the time and so do you." Cassie pointed out.

"But what if we decided to go to the creek or something?" Emily argued. "You should at least pack a change of clothes." Emily forfeited seeing Cassie's reluctance.

"Alright." Cassie agreed, she could bring them it did not mean she had to wear them.

Emily worked quickly to get Flash saddled and was leading her out of the barn when Katie walked up.

"Lucy isn't going to know how to walk if you carry her everywhere." Emily joked.

"She walks just fine. But she always runs off when I put her down." Katie defended her actions. "Can I ride with you?"

"Cassie is riding with me. You'll have to go in the wagon so you can keep an eye on Lucy." Emily explained as she led Flash out to wait for Cassie. Katie pouted. It was always Emily and Cassie now, they never wanted her around. She squeezed her puppy a little tighter, Lucy licked her owners face and nuzzled up to her as though she knew something was wrong.

"We don't need them. Right?" Katie held up her puppy to look it in the eyes. "We have each other and that's all we need." She tried to persuade herself.

Emily and Cassie made it to the house only about ten minutes before the others and they were content to watch the new Arabian that Hoss had bought on the Cattle drive, as it pranced around its pen.

"She sure is pretty!" Cassie leaned on the corral.

"I wonder why Hoss would buy such a little horse." Emily pondered. The Arabian was nearly completely white with a touch of gray on its nose and in its mane. It was clear that she was still fairly young but that she would not get much bigger. She was built smaller than Flash and almost had a prissy appearance to her when she trotted. As everyone finally made it back to the house, Hoss was bombarded by questions about his purchase. But his answers were always cryptic and he found ways to redirect the conversation so that everyone eventually gave up. After dinner, Felicity and Joe stepped outside to be alone.

"Your awfully happy tonight." Joe told his wife as he led her out onto the porch.

"Well, I have to admit it is not just because your family is home." Felicity smiled secretively.

"I didn't think so." Joe winked. "I've missed you these last few weeks."

"You did!" Felicity's eyes lit up. "You were so busy working, I kind of thought you..." She trailed off not really wanting to share what she had thought.

"What? Forgot about you." Joe watched her eyes carefully and touched her cheek. "Never!" Felicity hugged him and the two decided to head home early.

"Well, what do I hear about more wedding plans?" Ben finally asked. Wondering when his family was finally going to key him in on the details.

"It's set for the beginning of August." Maggie said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's the end of June and you don't have a date picked?" Ben asked surprised that his son had not nailed down every detail right away.

"We've been discussing August fifth but we were waiting for you before we made a decision." Adam explained.

"I've been waiting for this for quite a long time, no business would keep me from it." Ben winked at Maggie. "August fifth sounds perfect."

"It was my idea." Emily announced proudly. Ben glanced between the Adam and his daughter questioningly.

"Well, I think everyone is on board then." Ben smiled.

"Hey, Adam can I have a word with you?" Hoss asked as he held Katie on his shoulders. Adam glanced at the others and then followed his brother outside. "Me and Katie here are planning a surprise for the girl's birthday."

"Okay." Adam waited patiently.

"We decided on a camp out." Hoss spit out quickly hoping Katie would jump in, she did not disappoint him.

"Ya, Daddy. Maggie and Cassie have never gone on a camping trip and I know Emily would love it!" She explained excitedly as Hoss set her on the ground.

"I don't know that Maggie and Cassie are really up for a camping trip." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Cassie would!" Katie stated. "She told me she always wanted to. Just ask Maggie please, Daddy."

"I don't kn..." Adam started.

"Please?" She cut him off and stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll ask." Adam gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Katie bounced with each syllable.

"Don't get too excited now. I said I'd ask, I still think she'll say no." Adam explained. "Why don't you go tell your sister to get ready to leave."

"Okay." Katie pouted as she disappeared into the house.

"Let's have it." Adam said as the door shut behind Katie.

"How did you know?" Hoss asked sheepishly.

"Well, if the horse wasn't a dead give away, all this was." Adam gestured to him.

"Ya, well the horse was Pa's idea." Hoss laughed nervously. "Your alright with it though, aren't you. I mean she is gonna be thirteen and a girl living on a ranch needs to have a horse." He reasoned.

"Well, I don't know how much riding it'll get but I think she'll take good care of it." Adam smiled. Cassie thought horses were pretty but she did not care much for riding them on her own.

"Pa picked the prettiest one there." Hoss explained.

"That he did." Adam chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see what Maggie thinks."

"That's why Pa thought we should talk to you first." Hoss gave a smile that he often saw in his youngest.

"Ahh, so that is where Katie gets it." Adam noted. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, big brother." Hoss patted Adam on the back as he went inside. Adam just shook his head and followed him in. Suddenly hit by the task before, he was supposed to try and convince Maggie, a city girl through and through, to go on a camping trip and allow her twelve year old to own a horse. _What did I get myself into?_ Adam thought as he watched Maggie attentively listening to his father's stories.

* * *

Later that night, as the girls got ready for bed. "Emily, why do you think every one is being so secretive lately?" Cassie questioned as she plopped down on her bed. Emily smiled.

"Our birthdays are this coming week. Yours is in two days." Emily explained.

"You think they are talking about our birthdays?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, they always get secretive around birthdays and Christmas." Emily smiled with excitement.

"Why don't you plan your own party?"

"You don't plan yourself a party!" Emily said incredulously. "That's like buying yourself a present."

"Oh." Cassie looked down at her hands.

"Why would you think something so silly?" Emily continued.

"Well, I guess things are just different in Boston." Cassie said quietly. Emily suddenly realized her mistake.

"Oh, you plan your own parties in Boston?" She asked.

"Yes." Cassie lit up slightly. "Everybody tries to outdo the last person's party and make it bigger and better. They are the most fabulous parties you'll ever attend. At least until you are old enough to go to balls and such." Emily sat down next to her trying to picture what Cassie was telling her, but she just could not see it being as exciting as Cassie seemed to get.

"Do you miss it in Boston?" Emily asked thoughtfully. She had never really asked Cassie what she thought of it here, actually in the past she had not cared.

"I miss some things but I love it here too!" Cassie explained vaguely.

"I guess you miss the parties." Emily acknowledged. "We don't really have parties here, except every once in a while. Like after Mama died, Pa gave us big parties. I think to make it easier."

"What do you do then?" Cassie was truly curious.

"It's different every time and that's the fun of it. We never know what we are going to get!" Emily was now getting excited as she explained but the concept was still very new to Cassie. As the girls talked about the different things they had done for their past birthdays, Emily started to think about her conversation with Felicity. She had put up so many walls, that she had never truly allowed herself to get to know Cassie and enjoy being around her. But as the walls began to crumble, Emily allowed herself to think about actually being sisters!

"Do you mind that we share our birthday every year?" Cassie asked quietly as she twirled her hair nervously.

"No." Emily stated quickly, she was taken off guard by the question. "I kind of like it, it's like having a twin." Emily smiled thinking how right Felicity had been.

"I like it too." Cassie giggled. "I don't think anyone could mistake us for twins though." Both of the girls laughed at this.

Katie stood outside the open door out of sight, tears sprung to her eyes as she listened to them and she ran back into her room, threw herself onto her bed and cried. Lucy whined at the side of her bed, still too short to jump up on her own. Katie reached down and helped her up. The puppy snuggled up to her owner and they both fell asleep.

"Maggie, I need to discuss something with you." Adam started somewhat uncomfortably. "But hear me out before you make a final decision. Okay?"

"Adam, this sounds serious." Maggie worried.

"Not really. Hoss and Pa came up with something special they want to do for the girls' birthdays." Adam said vaguely.

"Okay, I'm listening." Maggie pushed.

"They want us all to go for a camping trip." Adam paused and waited to see her reaction. The shock on her face was expected but still he had hoped for the better. "We would ride horses up to this great place in the mountains that Pa came across and camp out for a week. "

"A week!" Maggie gasped.

"Now you said you'd let me finish." Adam reprimanded.

"I thought you were. Adam Cartwright, you know me well enough to know my answer without having to ask. There is no way I'm staying outside with the wild animals for a week and neither is my daughter." Maggie huffed at him.

"Maggie, be reasonable." Adam tried to remain diplomatic. "The animals have never bothered us before and we have guns if they do."  
"Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better." Maggie crossed her arms determined not to budge.

"Well, if you won't consider it at least let Cassie go." Adam was starting to lose his patience.

"I'm the one not being reasonable!" Maggie raised her voice. "You want me to send my daughter into the hills to get eaten or shot!"

"No, I want you to let your daughter have an experience that you obviously never got as a child. My father, brothers, and I are perfectly capable of handling any situation that may present itself!" Adam's eyes shot daggers at her for suggesting they would not protect her daughter. Maggie stopped herself, she wanted to yell right back at him but knew that would not get them anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I just cannot let her go." Maggie said as she turned her back to him.

"Can't or won't" Adam shot at her. "I know you've been taking care of her on your own for years but don't you think I will protect her with my life if that's what it comes to." Maggie winced at the hurt she could hear in his voice.

"But why put her in a situation that warrants that type of protection when you don't have to?" Maggie said as she blinked back tears.

"Because you can't live your life in fear, especially if she is going to grow up on a ranch. So many accidents could happen every day and they have." Adam explained more gently.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Maggie almost laughed at his attempt to smooth things over, she finally turned back to him. "Adam, if living on a ranch is so dangerous then why don't we move into town. There are plenty of nice houses we could make a home in." Adam's features darkened, he was not sure how their discussion had veered in this direction but he was done. This discussion had come up multiple times but Adam refused to talk about it.

"I think we need to finish this discussion later on."Adam said firmly. Maggie shivered slightly at his tone and nodded. Without anymore being said other than wishing each other goodnight, Maggie climbed in her buggy and drove herself back to the boarding house wishing she had not brought it up. Both lay awake in bed that night with much on their minds.

* * *

Everyone in the family seemed to sense the tension in the air the next few days. Maggie would come in the morning like normal and Adam would leave immediately without a word to her. As soon as Adam returned in the afternoon, Maggie and Cassie headed home.

"Big brother." Hoss said as he walked into Adam's barn one evening. "I feel like I might have caused a rift between you and Maggie. If the party is a problem or the horse. We can make other plans."

Adam sighed. "It's not your fault."

"But..." Hoss started.

"No, it has nothing to do with Cassie's birthday." Adam interrupted but gave no further detail.

"Alright, Adam. If there's anything I can do just let me know." Hoss said quietly.

"Make the camp out only one night." Adam said. "I should be able to get Maggie to agree to that."

"No problem, Adam."

"Also, will you take the girls to Pa's house with you? I need to talk with Maggie alone." Hoss nodded and headed into the house to get the girls. Adam saddled his horse and headed into town. He knocked on the door of Maggie's room.

"Yes. Oh, Adam." Maggie was shocked to see him there.

"Walk with me?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Maggie grabbed her shawl and they set set off. Adam waited until they were on the outskirts of town to begin.

"I lived in the city some time while I in was college, the things I saw there. Well, I don't want that for my girls. The life of a rancher may be tough at times, but having seen both worlds. I would still choose it over city life." Adam explained softly. Maggie stayed quiet for some time thinking about what he had said.

"I'm just not accustomed to your life style. Even after these three years of living here, I'm just not sure I can live like that." Maggie struggled to explain.

"I love you, Maggie. I want to make this work but I will not leave my home." Adam stopped and turned to face her. She saw the determination in his eyes and knew she could not argue. Maggie dropped her head and simply nodded. Adam placed his hands on her arms and gently pulled her into a hug. "I will take care of you, I promise."

* * *

"What happened in here?" Ben practically yelled. When the girls just stared at him, he tried to calm himself down. He ran a hand down his face and looked around at the mess one more time. "I asked a question." Though his boys had known that if Pa had to ask twice they would end up over his knee, the little girls before him obviously did not.

Cassie chewed on lip and nervously glanced at Emily, she was not sure what had gotten into them. Katie sat on the rug cradling her puppy with tears rolling down her cheeks and Emily stood with her head down next to Cassie. They were surrounded by feathers, a broken vase lay on the ground, and Ben wanted answers.

"Katie. Why are you crying?" Ben asked more gently hoping that the youngest would break faster. Katie did. The girl sobbed as she explained the whole story but Ben could barely make out a word. He sighed, they were not getting anywhere. "Alright, you two. Sit." Ben pointed to the couch. "One of you will tell me exactly what happened in here, I want the truth and right now."

"Katie was playing with her puppy." Cassie quickly spit out wanting to avoid any more trouble. "We came down with the pillows, we were going to read on the floor but Katie kept running around us and her puppy kept jumping on us. We threw the pillow at Katie to get her to stop and Lucy got a hold of it. We starting chasing her around but when we caught her, she wouldn't let go and she ripped a whole in it. But Katie had found the other pillow and started a pillow fight, after that you came in." Cassie finished staring intently at the floor.

"So, at what part did the vase get broken?" Ben asked sternly.

"Vase?" Emily's head shot up now as she looked around for the damaged vase.

"I'm guessing that none of you noticed that in the midst of your pillow fight, you broke that vase. You realize how badly you could have gotten hurt if one of you stepped on that." Ben paced back and forth looking between the two young ladies on the couch to the tearful little girl on the floor. Finally, he made a decision. He sat down in his chair. "Emily, come here." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. Emily walked over to her grandfather and stood in front of him. "I am disappointed in you, you know better than to mess around in the house like that. Did you throw the pillow at Katie?"

"Yes, sir." Emily squeaked. The only thing worse than being in trouble with grandpa was being in trouble with her Uncle Joe.

"You know better than that, young lady. Next time I ask for an explanation, I expect you to give me one. Understood?" Ben lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"Yes, sir."

With that, Ben flipped her over his knee and landed five hard swats on her backside. He stood her back up, there were tears in her eyes though she refused to let them fall. "You will stand in that corner while I deal with the others and clean up this glass. Then, all three of you will clean up this mess." Emily did as she was told though she felt she was way to old to be standing in the corner. She reached back to rub away the sting, even though Grandpa never gave them very many swats, he made them count.

"Cassie." Ben motioned for her, she was more hesitant than Emily, but she did as she was told. "I appreciate that you told me the truth, however, you also know better and I am still going to have to punish you. Do you understand why?" Cassie nodded. "Cassie, that is not an answer." Ben said gently.

"Yes, sir." She choked out as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Ben followed suit, pulling the girl over his knee, he moved her dress and petticoat out of the way before delivering three swats. He stood her up and directed her to the other corner.

"Katie." Ben called to the little girl still sobbing on the floor while squeezing her puppy. She dutifully stood and walked to her grandfather but stood out of his reach. Ben hesitated, Katie rarely got into trouble with him but when she did she never tried to get out of punishment. "Put the puppy down, sweetheart."

"Please, Grandpa. Don't spank her, she didn't know it was wrong. Please?" She begged. Ben placed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"Kates, I'm not going to spank her. Put her down." Ben coaxed. Katie slowly released her puppy giving it a gently push away from her grandfather. The puppy was excited to be set free and took off to explore. "Now as for you, little girl. I don't want to hear about you starting anymore pillow fights in my house. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Grandpa." Katie nodded sadly. Ben pulled her over his knee and tried to ignore her sobs as he gave her five swats as well though slightly lighter than the others. He sent her off to another corner and then went to work cleaning up the glass. He hated punishing his girls and it had put him in a bad mood. Adam chose that moment to walk in with Maggie trailing behind him. They both stopped at the sight before them.

"What happened?" Maggie asked. But from the scene before him, Adam figured he already knew. Maggie started to head for Cassie, who was crying softly in her corner, but Adam gently grabbed her arm.

"I think Pa has this handled let's go outside." He guided Maggie back outside amidst her protest. As the door shut behind them, Maggie pulled her arm away.

"Let go, I am not a child." Maggie shot at him. "My daughter is in there crying and I have a right to know what is going on."

"You are quite right. But not right now and not in front of the girls." Adam spoke directly.

"But what if she's hurt or..." Maggie started.

"Oh, she's hurt alright." Adam smirked and started towards the corral. "Just not the way your thinking."

"What? You mean he..." Maggie started but when Adam suddenly turned back to her the words fell away.

"You don't have to protect her from us!" Adam challenged her.

"I'm not, I..."

"No, you took one look at that scene and immediately thought that Pa wasn't handling it. He was, in the same way I would have, I might add." Adam defended.

"How can you say that? You don't even know what happened." Maggie's voice rose.

"I trust my father enough to know that he took care of it. And if you had just looked around and saw the room, it was easy enough to guess what happened. But you were to busy protecting Cassie to see it." The accusation hurt, mostly because Maggie knew it was true, but also because of the hurt in Adam's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm used to taking care of Cassie alone. I would like to know what happened." She changed tactics.

"From the looks of it, a pillow fight." Adam smirked.

"You mean to tell me that your father spanked them for a pillow fight?!" Maggie asked incredulously.

"Partly." Adam said calmly. "They all know better than to treat another person's belongings that way. But I will tell you that the only reason my father was in there cleaning up instead of the girls was because of the glass on the ground. He didn't want them to get hurt." Adam explained.

"Oh," Maggie said thoughtfully. "I see."

"Adam, Maggie." Ben nodded to each of them as he walked over. While Ben explained what had happened, the girls cleaned up in side.

* * *

"Lucy, go away." Emily scolded as she tried to sweep. The puppy happily chased the broom, pouncing on it every chance it got. "Katie, put your dog outside before she gets us in trouble again." Katie quickly scooped up her dog and held her away from her sister to protect her.

"I can't, she'll run away." Katie sniffed.

"Good!" Emily shot at her. She immediately knew that she had made a mistake when Katie eyes filled with tears and the little girl ran away.

Katie ran blindly towards the barn but before she made it to the door something caught her around the waist. She turned around, Adam squatted down in front of her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Katie buried herself in her father's chest. It only took her a minute to find her voice.

"Emily said that Lucy got us in trouble. She wants her to run away!" Katie cried. Adam calmed her down for a minute.

"Kates, you know it wasn't Lucy's fault and Emily does too. It's just easy to blame it on her because she can't defend herself. Lucy isn't going to run away." Adam kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now you'd better get back inside and help clean up before Grandpa has to swat you again." Adam smiled and added a playful swat of his own but Katie shook her head.

"I can't. Lucy keeps attacking the broom. But I can't leave her out here because she'll run away." Katie explained her dilemma.

"I see. Why don't you leave Lucy with me." Adam took the puppy from her. "Now go on." He encouraged. Katie ran back into the house and Adam looked at his Pa, sometimes he didn't know what to do with these girls.

"Katie, I'm sorry." Emily started immediately when her sister came back inside. "I didn't mean it. Honest. I was just upset about getting in trouble." Emily explained.

"That's what Pa said, it's okay, Pa's watching Lucy now." Katie said nonchalantly and went back to work. When they had cleaned everything up, they all headed out the the wagon to go home. Ben stopped Emily and pulled her aside.

"Emily, do you understand why I punished you?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir. Because we had a pillow fight." Emily looked down, she did not want to talk about it. She just wanted to leave and forget it happened.

"That was part of it. But Emily your actions today were irresponsible and because of that somebody could have been hurt. It's important that you think things through and decide what the consequences will be before you continue." Ben continued. "Do you understand why I was harder on you than the others?"

"Because Cassie told you the truth and Katie is younger." Emily dutifully responded.

"No, not because Katie is younger. She is plenty old enough to know that starting a pillow fight in the house is wrong but she also tried to tell me the truth. You refused to do as I asked. That is why I was harder on you. It's time you start taking responsibility for your actions and not try to blame them on someone else or the dog. You are so much like your father when he was this age. But he also had to learn to take responsibility." Ben said softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll try, Grandpa." She said into his chest. Ben smiled.

"I know you will, Ems." Ben squeezed her tight. "Now go on, everyone is waitin' on ya." Emily ran to the wagon and climbed in the back, Ben waved as they drove away. He smiled, his son was never going to be bored.


	7. There's a First Time for Everything

"One night. Maggie, that's all." Adam growing tired, they had been debating for close to an hour. "You'll never know if you like camping unless you try it once." Maggie bit her lip as she thought about his words. They had gotten past arguing and were trying to have a civil conversation.

"We're going to die. I just know it." Maggie said flatly. Adam laughed with relief, she was consenting.

"No, no we're going to have an amazing time." Adam pulled her into his arms to reassure her.

"I don't know how to cook over a fire." She whispered feeling miserable about her decision.

"No problem. The men always do the cooking on a campout. Just enjoy yourself." Adam smiled.

"I doubt that. But I'll try." Maggie smiled wryly.

"Good girl." Adam teased. "Now that we got that settled, there is just one more thing."

"No, Adam. I believe I've had my fill for the night." Maggie shook her head but her teasing smile kept things light.

"Well, this has to be done before it becomes a surprise for you also." Adam explained.

"What?" Maggie grew more serious.

"The Arabian, Hoss and Pa bought, is their present for Cassie." Adam stated.

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Your father made sure it was alright with me."

"And." Adam asked though relieved.

"Well, we are going to have to set some boundaries and some one will have to teach her how to care for a horse. But I see no other issues." Maggie reasoned.

"That's what I'm here for." Adam smiled. "It will give us some good father daughter time."

"I am so lucky to have you, Adam Cartwright. Cassie adores you, getting to work with you will be her best present of all." Maggie's heart was light.

"She is still almost skiddish around me." Adam said uncertainly.

"I believe she is afraid to get close to you as Emily is afraid to get close to me. But she has always been shy around men." Maggie explained.

"I understand. She isn't shy around Joe or Hoss though." Adam noted.

"Your going to be her father, it's different. Be patient with her, she'll come around." Maggie encouraged.

* * *

The next morning, the girls made their way down the stairs for breakfast, to be met by the whole family. Emily smiled knowingly at Cassie who had no idea what was going on. Everyone shared secretive smiles and Emily was nearly bursting with excitement to find out what they had planned.

"Morning Pal," Adam hugged both of the girls. "Morning Cassie. Why don't we get started on breakfast?"

"Daddy?" Emily giggled and bounced impatiently. Cassie looked back and forth between everyone.

"Alright, for both of your birthdays this year we've decided to." Adam paused for emphasis. "Go on a camping trip!" The girls faces lit up.

"Camping! Everyone?" Emily looked around the room.

"Yes, everyone." Adam laughed. "Even Clint and Will." This announcement was followed by more cheers, everybody started to talk about the plans and very little breakfast got eaten. Adam kept a close eye on Cassie's reaction, she seemed to be just as excited as everyone else.

"We leave first thing in the morning, so we need to get everything ready today." Adam told the girls as the family headed their separate ways to prepare. Each person worked hard that day to make sure everything was ready, even though they fell into bed that night exhausted, it took a while to fall asleep.

* * *

Adam walked into the girls' room. "Cass, wake up." He shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Cassie sat up and her eyes sparkled. "Are we really going camping?"

"Of course," Adam smiled. "and I need you to get dressed and come downstairs." Cassie nodded and watched curiously as Adam left the room. He had not woken up Emily, so Cassie quickly but quietly dressed and half ran down the stairs. He was sitting on the couch in the main room.

"Come, sit down." Adam patted the seat next to him and Cassie took her place. "A girl's thirteenth birthday is special because that girl is now becoming a young lady. I feel privileged to get to be a part of this special time and to see you grow into the beautiful and sweet lady you are becoming. I have a gift for you." Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her. Cassie stared at it for a minute before she lifted the lid. Inside lay a small oval shaped locket, it had a beautiful design on the front.

"It's empty," Adam stated. "I thought you should be able to choose what you want in it."  
"Thank you, it's so beautiful." Cassie whispered, she could barely believe he would get her something so expensive. Her heart skipped and she yearned for him to finally be her father. She wanted to cuddle up next to him and let him hold her but instead she sat staring at the beautiful present.

"The flower on the front is a lily." Adam explained. "The Bible states that Solomon in all his glory was not arrayed like one of these and if God takes care of the lily, how much more will He take care of you? Cassandra, you remind me of that lily." Cassie's heart melted, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much. I'll never take it off." Cassie promised.

"Why don't you go wake up the others so that we can get started with this trip." Adam winked.

"Yes, sir." Cassie smiled and practically skipped up the steps. Adam smiled as he watched her, part girl part woman, he was not ready for the latter. Cassie stopped in the room fingered her beloved gift. _Would Emily get mad if she saw what her father had gotten her?_ The thought sobered her, she did not want to be the cause of any problems. Cassie gently tucked the necklace in her dress before going to wake up the others.

The morning was flurry of activity, everyone started arriving and pitching in to get the few necessities spread out among the different horses, as they could not get a wagon where they were headed.

Maggie made her way up to the girls' room where Cassie was changing into the riding outfit that Joe and Felicity had gotten her.

"Come in." Cassie said at the knock on her door.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Maggie smiled at her once little girl. She pulled her into a hug and then held her at arms length. "You grow more beautiful every day. Your father would be so proud of you." Cassie shone with joy.

"Thank you, mother. See what Uncle Joe and Aunt Felicity got me, they said it would be easier to ride in than a dress and more durable too, but that it's for a girl." Cassie explained. She was wearing a white button down shirt with brown and orange flower designs lightly covering it, tucked into a heavy skirt that was split down the middle for easier riding. Maggie studied the outfit, it still would not pass for appropriate in Boston, but then again they were not in Boston. And Cassie was so excited she could not very well ruin it for her.

"That was very thoughtful of them." Maggie smiled. "I have something for you."

"Oh, mother. You didn't have to. Letting me go on this trip and coming with is the best gift ever!" Cassie said truthfully.

"I'm so glad that your excited. But that is Ben's gift. This is from me." Maggie handed her the package she had left by the door. Cassie untied it and slowly tore the paper open. She pulled out a rose colored dress that was longer than any of her others, it was not fancy, but very pretty. Cassie smiled as she studied the simple yet nice dress, it would hang about mid calf, the length that girls wore when they were becoming women. Her heart leaped with joy because of this but also because her mother had foregone her usual fancy party dress and gotten her something more practical. Cassie was thankful she would no longer stand out in church as she did now. It was also a testament to the fact that her mother was starting to accept this new way of life.

"It's perfect, thank you." Cassie hugged her mother.

"I've been hesitant to let you conform to their way of life, I was afraid it would take away the elegant lady that I saw in Boston. But now I see that being a lady is about what is in your heart not what your wearing, and you are twice the lady I have ever been." Maggie smiled with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Cassie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Cassie." Emily called as she walked into the room. "Oh, ummm. Pa wants you to come outside." She uncomfortably relaid her message and ran back down the stairs.

"Well, I believe you have another surprise coming." Maggie held out her hand and Cassie took it, following her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Cassie." Ben said as she walked out the door. In his hand he held the reigns to the Arabian horse, he held them out to her. Cassie stood in stunned silence for a moment and then slowly walked towards him. "She's all your's Cassiegirl."

"Mine?" Cassie gently grasped the reigns and carefully put her hand out to the beautiful horse. Adam walked up beside her.

"You'll have to take care of her on your own and she'll need to be ridden often for exercise." Adam explained.

"I don't know how to take care of a horse." Cassie said quietly.

"That's okay, I'll teach you just like I taught Emily." Adam smiled at her. "Now how about we see how you look on this horse of yours?" Adam showed her around to the left side and helped her mount up. The horse was just the right size that she could mount on her own.

"What do you think?" Ben asked.

"She's perfect. Thank you." Cassie's smile was thank you enough, Ben had never seen the girl so excited.

"What are you gonna call her?" Adam asked. Cassie looked thoughtfully for a minute.

"Beauty." Cassie decided. "What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Adam helped her off and Cassie gave Ben a big hug. "We better head out if we are gonna have any time at the camp tonight. Cassie, why don't you put your belongings in Beauty's saddle bags and you can ride her up there."

"I don't know." Cassie bit her lip nervously.

"I'll ride right beside you. It'll be okay. Go grab your stuff." Cassie nodded and went inside. She did not want to disappoint anyone but she was scared to ride a new horse. She had finally gotten used to the old horse that she would ride to school when she spent the night with Emily but even then it was never alone, Katie rode with her.

Emily followed Cassie into the house to grab her stuff as well. "She is going to be a great horse, she is young but already gentle." Emily encouraged seeing how nervous Cassie was.

"You think so?" Cassie asked.

"Ya, I mean no horse is as good as Flash but Beauty will be pretty close." Emily smiled mischievously.

"I don't want to make your Grandpa sad but I'm kind of scared to ride all the way their by myself." Cassie admitted as she grabbed her small bag.

"Pa will stay next to you, nothing bad can happen when Pa's around." Emily assured.

"I hope so." Cassie worried.

* * *

"Katie, we can't bring her. It's not safe and besides you can't hold her the whole time, she'll run off if you put her down." Adam explained again. Katie was close to tears about having to leave her puppy behind.

"But she'll run away and I'll never see her again." Katie sulked.

"We'll leave her with the ranchhands. They'll keep her inside. She'll be waiting for you when you get back." Adam patiently assured her.

"But she'll think I left her!" Katie held her puppy firmly to her. "And if they leave the door open or she gets out on accident. Daddy, please. I'll keep her with me all the time."

"Katie." Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted no problems, this puppy could cause a multitude of problems but with how attached Katie was to the dog, she would not enjoy a minute of the trip without it. Besides, since Cassie and Emily started getting along, it was clear Katie was feeling left out. "Let's go find a lead we can tie Lucy to so she can't run off." Adam gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy." Katie bounced and followed her father into the barn. Maggie stood uncomfortably about a yard from the horse that she would be riding on. Ben had offered to let her ride with him since Adam would be helping Cassie, but Maggie had insisted it would be to much of a bother and quite uncomfortable. Now she thought better of her decision. She had never ridden a horse before and still had no desire to but was determined to do it for her daughter. For Cassie, she had agreed to go for one day. The others would stay through till Emily's birthday a total of four nights. Adam had promised to take her back tomorrow if she still wanted to go, Maggie was sure that she would.

"If you pet him, he'll like you." Emily walked over to Maggie. "He's really friendly." She stroked the horses nose.

"I'm fine." Maggie smiled nervously.

"Alright, but he'll be a lot better for you if you get to know him first." Emily shrugged and walked over to Flash. Maggie stared at the horse and slowly took a few steps closer, she reached her hand out and touched the horses nose then quickly pulled away. Emily giggled. "He won't bite you."

"Are you sure?" Maggie questioned. "He keeps looking at me like I stole his apple." Emily laughed even harder this time. She walked over and took Maggie's hand, pulled her closer to the horse and placed her hand on his nose. She held Maggie's hand on top of his nose and helped her stroke it.

"See he likes you." Emily smiled and then stepped back. Maggie continued to stroke the horse though her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Let's get out of here." Adam said as he led Katie out of the barn, she was still carrying her puppy. As they headed out, Clint rode next to Emily and the two talked about the ranch like she was just another ranch hand. Katie rode in front of Hoss, her puppy tucked safely in her light jacket, Hoss kept one arm around her and the other hand on the reigns. Adam rode next to Cassie and encouraged her along, she did fine but he could tell she was nervous. Felicity and Joe stayed behind Adam, while Will rode alongside Hoss. Maggie and Ben brought up the rear, Ben stayed close by helping Maggie along. It was not the most relaxing trip for these two.

The trail up to the site they would set up camp was a fairly gradual climb and had some spectacular views. Though the order they rode in changed from time to time, Adam always stayed close by Cassie and she was thankful for that. Maggie was starting to get the hang of it as they finally stopped in a small meadow, near a pond.

"This is it." Ben smiled proudly. The meadow was dotted with little white flowers and the birds singing gave it a sort of tranquil feeling. Adam slid off his horse and then helped Maggie dismount, she stretched and Adam noted the look of discomfort on her features. Adam turned to Cassie who was still sitting on her mount.

"There's not always going to be people around to help you dismount. You'll need learn how to do it on your own." Adam encouraged. Cassie chewed on her lip as she stared at the ground which seemed so far away. "Hold onto the horn and swing your right leg over then just let yourself slide on down." Adam explained and stood behind her in case she fell.

"Okay, here it goes." Cassie did as Adam had instructed and slid down softly, it was difficult to get her left foot out of the stirrup at that angle but she managed. She turned around to Adam with a sense of accomplishment. "You did great, Cass." Adam pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "We might make a cowgirl out of you, yet!" Cassie smiled brightly at this declaration.

Katie watched the exchange and looked down at Lucy. "Lulu, I'm gonna be a cowgirl someday." She declared. Katie watched as everyone set about getting their duties taken care of, no one asked her to do anything. No one trusted her to do anything, she was always to little. Lucy squirmed in her owners grasp and whimpered. "Alright, girl." Katie set the puppy down and stayed close behind her as she took off to explore.

"Pa, can we go swimming once we finish setting up?" Emily asked as she carried Flash's saddle to a stump.

"Let's see how long it takes first. It might be to cold by the time we finish." Adam said thoughtfully. "How are the horses coming?"

"Uncle Joe carried all the heavier saddles for me and this is the last one. All I have to do now is brush them down." Emily smiled, proud of everything she had already accomplished.

"Good, how is Cassie doing?" Adam checked.

"She is really excited, she is helping Hoss set up the tents." Emily explained as she went back to work.

Adam glanced around, everyone was working hard to get things ready, even Maggie was pulling her own weight. Though it seemed Clint was losing his patience with the city lady.

"Lady, I've been out on the trail a number of times more than you have and have never boiled the water. Now I've boiled it once to please you and you want me to do it again! I already have to drink hot water thanks to you." Clint shook his head incredulously.

"Everyone knows that water must be boiled three times to sterilize it. My daughter and I will not be drinking any water from that pond unless it is boiled THREE times!." Maggie argued back.

"Then you can be in charge of water! I on the other hand will drink it straight and cold." Clint shoved the pot into her hands and walked off. _Whoosh!_ The water from the pot splashed out all over the front of Maggie's dress. Having not seen the mess he had created, Clint past Adam and his look communicated more than if he had spoken. _What have you gotten yourself into?_ His eyes asked as he patted Adam on the arm. Adam walked over with a smirk on his face.

"I see you've volunteered for water duty." Adam smiled.

"Oh, not you too." Maggie growled lightly as dropped the pot on the ground in frustration. All this managed to do was splash more water on the hem of her dress and soak her shoes. "Everyone here thinks I don't belong out here and they are quite determined to prove that." She grumbled trying to ignore how wet she had gotten herself.

"Then prove them wrong. I know you like a good competition." Adam challenged in good nature, ignoring her mistake.

"I don't believe I'll be here long enough." Maggie sighed as she picked up the almost empty pot and placed it back over the growing fire.

"You could always change your mind." Adam hoped.

"We already agreed. Adam, I'm going home tomorrow." Maggie said kindly but firmly. Adam let the matter drop.

"Alright, but if you don't fill that pot again all of that water is just going to evaporate." Adam chuckled as he went back to work.

"We really get to sleep in this?" Cassie asked Hoss as she helped lay the canvas over the makeshift frame they had built.

"Of course," Hoss chuckled. "Let's go see what else needs done."

"But we only made two tents. Where will everyone sleep?" Cassie asked.

"The tents are for you girls, the men sleep out under the stars." Hoss smiled at the look of astonishment on her face.

"I think I'd be to afraid too sleep outside." Cassie thought out loud. Hoss just smiled not about to mention to the girl that the tent could barely be considered inside.

"Katie?" Adam called. Having walked around the camp checking on the progress he had noticed the absence of his youngest. As he yelled, everyone fell silent and looked around. "Emily, when was the last time you saw Katie?" Adam asked as he hurried over to his oldest.

"When we got here, I guess. I've been busy." Emily said defensively. Adam just nodded and moved towards his horse.

"Adam wait." Ben said while grabbing his son's reins.

"It's been at least two hours, Pa. She could be anywhere." Adam said through clenched teeth as his horse danced in anticipation.

"Which is exactly why we need a plan. It'll be dark in a few more hours, we need to work quickly and productively." Ben said more calmly than he felt. "Joe, stay here with the women. Clint, head south. Will, head East. I'll head West. Adam, you and Hoss head North. You know the drill." Ben ordered. Hoss was an excellent tracker but he sent him with Adam more because he was good at calming his older brother down. Everyone headed off in their different direction looking for anything that would give them hope.

Cassie walked over to her mother and pushed herself up close to her, Maggie placed an arm around her. "It's going to be okay, they'll find her." She said with little conviction. Emily watched the direction her father had rode off in and then in no time at all she had her saddle and was caring it towards Flash.

"Wait a minute, young lady. Where do you think your going?" Joe asked as he easily snatched the saddle out of her arms.

"There's no time to play coy, Uncle Joe. You know I'm just as good a rider as any of them, I need to be out there helping." Emily was not about to back down.

"You listen here, Ann. You don't know this area and could just as easily get lost. Then where would we be, we'd have to be looking for you and Katie!" Joe explained as he put the saddle back.

"I can do this!" Emily challenged. "I know I can." She reached for the saddle again. Joe grabbed her wrist.

"Pa, left me in charge. I know he doesn't want you out there and if you go for that saddle one more time you won't be wanting to sit in it for a week." Joe threatened. Emily wavered and fear tugged at her stomach. Her uncle had only spanked her a few times, each time she had not gotten a warning they had always come as a reaction because she had scared him, he hated punishing her and if he could talk her out of it he would but she also knew he would keep his word. Emily angrily jerked her hand out of his grasp, glared at him and stormed off. Joe did not go after her or reprimand her, he understood the disrespect was fueled by her worry. He still hated her being mad at him though.

"We should get food started the others will be mighty hungry when they get back." Joe said to his wife. Felicity nodded and went about getting things ready. Maggie rolled her eyes. _ Right, the women don't cook while camping. _She humphed and walked over to Felicity.

"We'll help. Just tell us what to do." Maggie offered. Felicity put both to work as she prepared what food they had brought for the first night. Emily was sitting on a log by the pond, throwing rock after rock. One ripple barely disappeared before another joined it.

"Kinda like life sometimes, isn't it?" Joe asked as he sat next to his niece.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes a rock comes crashing in and disrupting our life and when we finally think things are gonna calm down another one drops right on top of the other one." Joe tried to explain.

"I don't know if your trying to make me feel better but it's not working." Emily said flatly.

"Ann, who is the only One who can calm the storm?" Joe asked quietly changing his tactic. Emily watched her uncle thoughtfully, she knew the story he was referring to. She had heard it many times in church, the disciples were afraid of the storm so they woke Jesus up and begged Him to save them. He calmed the storm with just a few words and then got onto them for their lack of faith.

"You think God cares if we find Katie or not?" Emily sighed. She knew she had Jesus Christ in her heart, she had accepted Him as her personal Savior years ago but she still struggled trusting Him with everything. Joe nodded.

"I know He does."

"But He has to be so busy, why would He care enough to help us find my sister?" She finally voiced something she had never understood.

"God is never to busy for His children. Try asking Him. I know I have been." Joe shared as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Uncle Joe, I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty mad at her for disappearing. You don't think Pa will make us go home, do you?" Emily admitted her fear.

"Why would you think that?" Her uncle asked.

"Well, I know Maggie would. This is just one more reason for her to not want to stay here." Emily stared at the pond in front of her. She had never shared these thoughts with anyone, not even her father.

"You really want her to stay, don't you?" Joe asked softly.

Emily tried to shrug it off. "I mean if she doesn't want to be here for my birthday, that's not a big deal. I just know Cassie really wants her here." Joe could hear the hurt in her voice even though her face had perfectly masked her true feelings.

"Adam, isn't going to make you leave. And I know for a fact that he is doing everything possible to try and convince Maggie to stay as well. But you've got to remember this is all very new for her, it's much like taking a horse that was raised in the big city and let it loose into the wilderness. It wouldn't know what to do with itself, it would be lost and frightened. I believe that is a lot of what Maggie is feeling out here." Joe put it into a perspective that Emily would understand.

"Can a horse like that survive in the wild?" Emily asked next catching her uncle off guard.

"Only a very special one." He said thoughtfully and winked at her.

* * *

Katie pulled Lucy close to her. Once the puppy had tired enough for Katie to finally catch up to it, she had gone a good distance from the camp. Katie had turned around to go back when she realized she did not know which direction that was. For over an hour, she walked with her puppy in her arms hoping to stumble onto their camp ground. Lucy had grown tired quickly and now lay limp in her master's arms completely unaware of the fear rising inside her.

Nothing looked familiar and everything looked familiar. Her throat hurt from attempting to keep from crying. Feeling nearly completely alone, Katie wished that she had just left her puppy at home like her daddy had said. She could not call out, if she tried to talk she knew she would burst into tears. With the little bit of courage she had left, Katie held Lucy close and trudged on. Unbeknownst to her, farther and farther away from her family.


	8. Lost and Found

"Jay! What are you doing here?" Emily stood from her spot by the pond. Uncle Joe had gone to see if he could see any evidence by the tree line.

"Hey, Emily." Jay smiled and slid off his horse. "Your Pa asked me to come." He explained. Jay's heart beat faster as he stood in front of her, hoping to see any hint that she was happy that he was there. "Where is everyone?" He asked suddenly realizing the absence of most everyone.

"Katie disappeared. They all went to look for her." She said with a determination that made Jay nervous.

"I should help." He said as he reached for the horn of his saddle.

"I'm coming with you." Came the dreaded words that he had expected. He slid his hands back down and looped his fingers on his belt.

"No, your not. Your staying here where it's safe." Jay said cringing at the overly protective way that statement had turned out.

"Jay, I'm not going to sit here SAFE," She emphasized. "while my sister is out there NOT safe!" She stumbled for words. "Now you can either come with me or stay here with the women." She shot at him angrily. Jay sighed, part of him knew there was no winning this battle, the other part knew he had to otherwise Adam would kill him.

"Ems, listen." Jay tried calmly placing both hands on her arms. "I know your father would not want you out there and for good reason. Please, just stay here." He pleaded.

"Fine." Emily huffed and then gave him a smug look. "I'll go by myself." With that she turned her back to him and marched over to her saddle. She glanced around for her uncle before picking up the forbidden item and placing it on her horse's back. Jay had gotten on his horse and rode up beside her.

"Okay, you win. But I'm not standing up for you this time." Jay glared at her.

"Emily!" Maggie and Felicity headed over to her. Emily quickly mounted. "What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"I'm going to find Katie. Don't worry I won't be alone, Jay is going with me." Emily said with more confidence than she felt.

"Emily, that is far to dangerous. Come off that horse at once, your not going anywhere." Maggie demanded. Emily took one last look between the ladies, pained by the look of disappointment she saw in Felicity's eyes, she nudged her horse forward without another word.

"Emily!" Maggie cried after her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I tried to stop her. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe and get her back." Jay nodded to both of the women.

"See that you do." Felicity said firmly and as an after thought she softened her tone.. "And Jay, Thank you." Jay nodded and rode off. Maggie shook her head in defeat.

"How am I ever going to be that girl's mother?" She nearly cried. Felicity placed an arm around her and glanced back at Cassie.

"Cassie, we are going to take a walk. Keep an eye on the food and make sure it doesn't burn. Thank you." Felicity smiled at her but it was not returned. Cassie merely nodded and kept her eyes on her mother, she had rarely seen her fall apart. Felicity guided Maggie away and they walked in silence for a time.

"Adam, is going to put me out on the next train once he finds out about this." Maggie took a deep shaky breath.

"Don't be ridiculous. Adam knows his daughter and he'll know that there was nothing you could do to stop her." Felicity said firmly but lovingly.

"But I should have made her stay." Maggie tried again.

"How? Emily is strong-willed and sometimes she just has to learn from making the mistake. Believe me, when she gets back she'll have plenty of explaining to do. And she will get back. Jay will see to that." Felicity tried to comfort Maggie.

"What am I going to do? Felicity. That girl is never going to love me let alone listen to me." Maggie asked helplessly though the tears were now gone from her voice something else had replaced them, defeat.

"Emily is not an easy one to win over, believe me I know." Felicity smiled at the memory of her own fears under similar circumstances. "But once you've earned her trust you'll never lose it. She does care about you Maggie, I can see it. And she will learn to love you. I can't say that she'll ever see you as her mother, though. But she will learn to respect you as a woman that she can learn from and lean on in times of need."

"I'm afraid this is all very new to me." Maggie admitted, getting control of herself again.

"What do you mean? You've been a mother to Cassie for thirteen years." Felicity asked.

"But I have only truly been learning how to be a mother to her in the last three years. In Boston, things are so very different. Parents have little to do with their children, I was raised by my nurse who only did what she had to in order to get her pay. I barely knew my parents before I grew into a young woman. Then, my father made it a point to take me to banquets and such in order to sell me off to the highest bidder." Maggie explained sadly.

"I know." Felicity said and glanced at the floor. Though she had grown up with her mother away from that life, her father had given her a taste of what it must by like for children growing up in the city. A sudden chill filled the air between them as they were close to a topic that neither of them had broached since Richard Mantle had left for good.

"My point being," Maggie continued steering away from the uncomfortable past. "I have no idea how to be the kind of mother that these girls need." Felicity nodded in understanding her eyes clouded with something that Maggie could not quite grasp.

"Just love them. That is all they need. To be loved." Felicity scanned the meadow but her thoughts were far away. Maggie's heart ached for the younger woman, though she had never really known her parents, she did know that they loved her and wanted what was best for her. Felicity's father had made it clear that the only reason he had been a part of her life was in order to fulfill his paternal duty.

"Thank you." Maggie touched her arm feeling as though there was nothing else she could say. Felicity nodded with a weak smile.

"If you'll excuse me I need to speak with my husband." Felicity said as she had finally located Joe on the edge of the surrounding forest. "Can you go check on dinner?" Maggie nodded nervously and headed back towards the campground.

Felicity walked slowly as thoughts assailed her. Doubts and fears blinded her path. "Lissy, are you alright?" Joe asked walking up to her and pulling her into his arms. She nodded into his chest but something inside her would not let her continue with that lie. Feeling his loving arms surround her, she felt all her barriers fall away. "Lissy?" Joe questioned again.

"I'm sorry Joe. I thought I was over it, I thought I could just move on." She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"What happened?" Joe asked his voice edged with protectiveness.

"Nothing. Maggie and I were just talking about parents." She said with a little more control but then she quickly lost it. "Why didn't he love me, Joe?" She begged and buried her face in his chest. Joe wished he had an answer for her, anything that would take away the pain of her father's rejection.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I wish I could give you an answer but I don't know. I don't understand it myself." He sighed feeling helpless.

"I thought I was over it, that I could keep going with life like it never happened." She took a deep breath. "I can't." Though he felt like she wanted to say more, the words would not come to her. Neither Joe or Felicity spoke as words just did not seem appropriate at the time. He had always known that his wife would come to feel the true pain of her father's rejection someday but he still felt inadequate to help her. So, he held her.

Felicity was thankful for his support as she feared her legs would not hold her if he were to let her go. She did not need words of confirmation, there were none, she needed his strength. Quickly pulling away, Felicity wiped at her eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to force a smile. "I should get back and make sure Maggie doesn't burn dinner." She tried to laugh but the actual sound that came out was far from it. She looked away, her eyes scanning anything in order to not look her husband in the eye.

"They can handle it. Why don't we take a walk?" He put his hand out to her. She shook her head and backed away ever so slightly still refusing to look at him. She was still embarrassed whenever she lost control in front of him.

"Not right now, Joe." She forced her voice to sound normal. As he took a step towards her, she glanced up with watery eyes. "Please?" The simple plea stopped Joe, though all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and protect her from the world, he kept his distance. With a look of appreciation, she turned from him and headed back to the campground.

* * *

Katie could no longer keep the tears at bay, she could feel the air grow colder as the sun went down and fear had long ago replaced reason. Lucy woke and struggled against her master's grasp, trying to free herself. Katie held tightly to her, afraid more of being left alone that anything else. "It's okay Lucy, Daddy will find us." Katie cried as she tried to reassure her puppy. She finally sank down near a large tree and pushed herself up against it, pulling her legs up and cradling Lucy between them and her. Katie drifted off into a restless sleep, as her grip loosened, Lucy took advantage of her opportunity. The puppy hopped from her master's grasp and disappeared into the bushes. Cold and exhausted, Katie slept on.

* * *

Jay watched Emily as she rode with determination, staying at a slow enough pace to take notice of everything, while a hint of urgency pushed her forward. He couldn't help but smile, she knew what it might mean when Adam found out about this but putting that aside, all she cared about was finding her little sister. Emily stopped suddenly and Jay reined in his horse. "Did you see something?"

"No." She said in defeat and glanced back at him. "Honestly, I don't even know where to start." Jay rode up beside her and lifted her chin.

"You know your sister better than anyone. Start there." He encouraged.

"Katie would never purposely go off on her own, she hates being alone." Emily stated thoughtfully.

"What might have caused her to wander off then?" Jay pushed.

"Lucy!" Emily looked at him with a triumphant smile. "She probably put that puppy down and it ran off, she was probably just trying to catch it." The smiled died as quickly as it came. "But that doesn't help us at all."

"Alright, then maybe the best place to start is to find the others, that way we aren't wasting our time on where they've already searched." Jay offered. Emily nodded an understandable look of dread passed over her face. Jay winked at her. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

"You obviously don't know my Pa very well." She sighed and allowed him to lead her to her doom.

* * *

"Katie!" Adam and Hoss called, desperation fueling them. Dusk was upon them and without a word spoken the two brothers knew they would have to head back soon. Leaving her out there to brave the night alone was not an option. "Katie!" Hoss watched his brother yell, the lines of worry furrowing his brow reminded him much of a time three years ago when he watched his wife slip away from him, while he stood by helplessly watching. _God, don't let him lose anymore than he already has. Please, help us find her._ Hoss begged God for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening.

* * *

"Emily, we need to head back." Jay said again. "It's getting dark. If we are out here much longer, it's going to be us they are looking for." He tried to reason with her but Emily trudged forward.

"I'm responsible for her, she's my little sister. I can't leave her out in the dark by herself." Emily pleaded with him, knowing she was fighting a losing battle but still holding out hope that she would be over the next rise.

"Emily." Jay said more firmly. "We can't go on. It's already going to be dark by the time we get back."

"I have to keep trying." Her voice cracked and Jay softened. Riding up next to her, he looked her in the eyes.

"We'll head out again at first light if we need to, we won't stop till we find her. I promise. But it's not going to do us any good to get lost out here in the dark." He turned his horse back and reached over, tugging on her reins just enough to encourage Flash to follow. Emily reluctantly allowed Flash to take lead, the weight she felt in her heart at turning back was nearly unbearable. It took everything in her to keep from giving into the tears that were stinging her eyes but knowing they would not help the situation, she refused to give in. She was angry at Jay for making them turn around but also thankful that he had gone with her. How horrible it would have been to be stuck out here in the dark by herself. _Oh, Katie._ The thought nearly broke her.

As they rode back into camp, Emily's thoughts were not on what was waiting for her there, only on her little sister's well-being. Maggie and Felicity rushed over to them, both of the ladies threw their arms around Emily nearly simultaneously. "Your back! I was so worried." Maggie smiled with relief.

"Katie?" Emily asked with little emotion. The sudden quiet was enough of an answer.

"Everyone but your Pa and Hoss have returned, there's been no sign of her." Felicity explained carefully.

"Emily, you must never go off like that again. I was so worried about you." Maggie tried to reprimand her.

"What do you care? Your leaving tomorrow anyways." The hurt in her voice made the accusation clear and the words froze in Maggie's throat.

Jay wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders, she was weary and her emotions were a wreck. She masked it well but Jay was able to see beyond that. She glanced up at him and then spotted her uncle Joe. Only partially surprised that he had not immediately come over and paddled her backside for disobeying him.

"Excuse me. I think I need to make a few things right with my Uncle." She said without looking at Jay. Felicity touched Maggie's arm in understanding but the older woman walked away with much more on her mind than she cared to share. There was nothing more that Emily hated than her Uncle Joe being upset with her, except her Pa that is, and she wanted to get this over with. Jay dropped his arm and she could not explain the empty feeling she got without his support. Jay watched her walk towards her uncle, reminding himself that she was still a girl just now becoming a young woman. A girl that he was going to have to wait for, a girl worth waiting for.

"Uncle Joe." Emily spoke timidly. Joe did not look up at her, he continued to chop wood for their fire. Emily watched his face carefully as she continued. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I'm not sorry that I went, I had to try and find my little sister, she is my responsibility. How could I not go looking for her?" Emily's voice cracked as she begged him to understand her reasoning. Emily stood by him another minute as he silently worked. She turned to leave in defeat.

"You were my responsibility." The statement was pointed and hit its mark directly and a stab of guilt pierced her heart as she realized she had put her uncle through exactly what Katie had done to her. His voice was laced with disappointment and she took a deep shaky breath to keep the tears at bay.

"Uncle Joe." Her voice came out so tiny that his ax lost all power mid-swing, it hit the wood with a thud and stuck in the top. He dropped the handle but the ax stayed put, he finally turned to her. He had promised a spanking if she went for her saddle again and she had done just that, now he regretted that promise. Standing before him, head bowed to the floor and her breathing evidence of her struggle against tears, was the little girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago, the little girl that had put herself in danger and scared him to death.

"Come here." He opened his arms to her and she wasted no time in fulfilling his demand. She clung to him. Without allowing himself time to talk himself out of it, he held her close and landed five stinging swats to her backside. Though she jumped with each one, she continued to hug him burying her face into his chest. Joe felt miserable for having punished her but his fear of losing her had been much greater, besides he knew it would save her from her father's wrath.

"I'm sorry." She said as a tear finally escaped, Emily watched her uncle's eyes and relaxed when they lit with a smile.

"Your forgiven, but I don't ever want to have to deal with this again. Is that clear?" Joe said as seriously as he could get. A smile quickly replaced the frown on her face as she nodded her head.

"Are you going to tell Pa?" Her face grew solemn.

"No." He said softly and she immediately relaxed. "That is up to you. I think your old enough to decide if this is a matter he needs to know about or not."

"But you think I should." She sighed.

"I think you should do what you think is right." Joe winked at her and she hugged him again. Although, the punishment she had just received made her feel childish, the responsibility he had entrusted her with made her feel like the woman she so desired to be.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Now I think I need to go beat up a certain young man who allowed you to run off on us." Joe said with a mischievous grin.

"Uncle Joe!" She grabbed his arm. "He tried to stop me, I wouldn't let him." She defended.

"Alright then, I guess it's you I need to beat up on." He grabbed for her and she darted just out of his reach.

"No! No! No! You already did that. He's all yours." She backed away, smiling. Joe laughed, how easy it was to discover where her loyalties lie. Joe ruffled her hair and then walked off with a chuckle.

Clint made his way over to her when he saw her standing alone. "Clint!" She smiled as he walked towards her. She met him half way and gave him a hug.

"You are lucky your Uncle spanked you. I was about ready to swat you myself." Clint looked down at her seriously.

Emily still had her arms wrapped around him and looked up at him her eyes growing wide, resting her chin on his chest. "You wouldn't?" Emily's voice was small and unsure.

"If you ever go off into the woods on your own like that again, everyone on the ranch will be waiting in line to give you a few well deserved swats." Clint winked at her but his features still remained serious.

"I wasn't alone. Jay was with me." She gave him a cocky smile. Clint reached down and swatted her once. Her hands flew back to protect herself from anymore and gave him a hurt puppy dog look, though the corners of her mouth hinted at a smile. Clint reach out and placed his finger under her chin.

"Your as stubborn as your father and as beautiful as your Momma." Clint spoke softly and Emily's eyes glowed at the compliment.

"Alright, next time you'll take me with you." Emily smiled cheekily.

"If there is a next time, your father is going to tie you up and lock you in your room." Clint chuckled. "And I'll help him."

"You'd have to catch me first." Emily challenged and ran. Clint took the bait and ran after her, rolling his eyes, he had come over to give her a piece of his mind and now they were playing tag.

* * *

"Adam. What's that?" Hoss pointed at a movement several yards away, in the dim light it was difficult to tell but whatever it was, it was heading straight for them. Adam squinted at the rustling bushes and then a faint yip met his ears and relief flooded him.

"Lucy!" He practically yelled as he hopped from his horse and looked around for his little girl trotting after that silly dog. Lucy jumped into Adam's arms content to be held again, but Adam's heart fell as there was no sign of Katie.

"Adam, you think the dog could lead us to Katie?" Hoss encouraged seeing the fear return to his older brother's eyes.

"She's just a pup." Adam shook his head as he gently pat the little dogs head.

"It'll be dark soon, it's worth a try." Hoss tried again. Adam knelt in the dirt and thoughtfully considered his brother's words while sizing up the dog in his arms.

"What do you think, Lucy? Can you take us to Katie?" He asked and then sat quietly as if waiting for an answer. _God, please let this work._ Hoss prayed silently as Adam placed the dog back on the ground, her floppy ears dragged in the dirt as she sniffed around. Adam pulled out a shirt from his saddle bags, thankful now that he had not unpacked Katie's clothing yet, he put it in the puppy's face and let her sniff it.

They watched in anticipation, the moments ticking by as the puppy sniffed, both were losing hope as the puppy sniffed around aimlessly. Then suddenly, she darted off back in the direction from which she came. Faster than ever before, Adam was back on his horse and they followed the puppy's path, staying far enough away in order not to frighten her.

Katie awoke to Lucy licking her hands and face. "Stop it, Lucy." She pushed the puppy away and opened her eyes, dread filled her as she realized she was still lost and it was nearly dark. She quickly grabbed her puppy and held her tight. Closing her eyes against the lonely forest surrounding her.

"Lucy! Katie!" The voice startled her at first and then filled her with relief as she saw her father jump from his horse and run towards her. She released her puppy just in time to be scooped up by her father.

Relief replaced the fear as Adam held his little girl. He held her as though he would never let her go and she cried in his arms. "Shh, shhh. We're here now. Daddy's got you." Adam whispered softly and encouragingly. Hoss smiled as he stood back and watched.

"Adam." He said quietly not wanting to ruin the moment. Adam looked up at him with gratefulness in his eyes. "I'm gonna let the others know we found her, then we should probably make camp out here." Adam merely nodded and whispered to his girl, he then bent down and scooped up the puppy.

Once Adam held both Katie and the puppy, Hoss pulled out his gun raised it in the air and fired twice. Letting the others know she was found and she was safe.

* * *

Jay worked beside Joe Cartwright, a man he had admired for years, as they prepared the camp for that night. Everyone worked quietly as the chances of finding Katie slipped away with every passing minute. The ladies had run out of things to keep them busy and gathered around the fire to keep warm. Jay kept looking over at Emily, who was sitting off by the pond watching the sun set, feeling as though it was sinking more quickly tonight than ever before.

"Go talk to her, Jay. I'll finish up here." Joe encouraged.

"I don't know what to say." The sixteen year old boy admitted while staring at the silhouette by the pond.

"Sometimes, you don't have to say anything at all. Especially with Emily, I think she would just appreciate the support." Joe shared.

"Why don't you go and I'll finish up." Jay offered.

"What are you afraid of, Son?" Joe asked quietly staring at the young man before.

"Nothing." Jay said to quickly. "It's just..." He trailed off, the words not coming to him.

"Alright." Joe nodded and turned back to his work. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Jay. He continued to stare off into the direction in which Emily sat but did not move for some time. Joe was about to give up on him when he finally stepped forward.

Jay started walking towards Emily, still unsure of what he was doing or why Joe was so determined that he should go. Just as he reached the log where she was sitting, a single gunshot froze the entire camp. Emily stood and turned, the split second of fear in her eyes as she stared at him, made him want to pull her into his arms. Another shot filled the silence and everyone remained frozen, waiting for another. When a minute passed and it did not come, Joe hollered. "They found her!" The camp was filled with hoops and hollers as relief filled each of them.

Jay smiled at Emily whose joy radiated from her eyes, even in the dim light, he was aware of the huge burden that had just been lifted from the young lady's shoulders.

"You hear that, Ems. Katie's fine." Jay reiterated happy that he could truthfully tell her everything was going to be fine.

"I know." She nodded and he reached forward to gently push back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. Cassie chose that moment to walk up.

"They said two shots means they found her!" Cassie told them as though they did not already know.

"Yes," Emily smiled. "and she is safe."

"How do you know all that from two gunshots?" Cassie asked in awe.

"Three would have meant there was danger and that they needed help." Jay explained though his eyes never left Emily. Cassie looked between the two.

"What about one?" She asked. Emily tried her best not to laugh but the sound was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Nothing." She smiled back at Jay. "Except maybe that they were trying to scare off a wild animal." Emily shrugged. Cassie glanced back and forth, she knew Emily well enough now to know that she was just trying to scare her. Cassie just rolled her eyes which no one could see now that the sun was nearly completely hidden behind the hill.

"How long will it take them to get back?" Cassie asked as they started walking back towards the fire.

"They'll probably leave come first light." Jay explained. "It's to dark for them to even try to make their way back tonight.

"Will they be alright out there all night?" Cassie worried.

"Of course, Pa and Uncle Hoss have slept outside plenty of times without supplies." Emily patiently explained as they stopped in front of the fire. Jay stopped next to her, he saw her shiver and run her hands up and down her arms. The nights were starting to get warmer but still had a little chill to them. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and then tugged it closer around her. Emily stared into the fire, she knew that her family was safe but something felt off. There was a funny feeling, almost an anxious one, deep inside her stomach.

"Cassie, it's late. Go get ready for bed." Maggie walked towards them.

"But..." Cassie started to argue.

"Now, Cassandra." Her mother said with a soft firmness. Maggie smiled with understanding at her daughter's reluctance. "I'm sorry your birthday was not all you hoped it would be." Maggie pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, no. It was wonderful until the end at least. But now that everyone is safe..." She trailed off unsure if she should say what was on her mind.

"What is it, dear?" Maggie asked.

"Well," She paused. "you're leaving tomorrow." Maggie hid her shock as best she could and nodded in understanding.

"I'll be here most the day. We cannot do anything now that it is dark anyways. Goodnight, dear." Maggie gave her one last squeeze. "I'll be there in a little bit." She called after her. Emily turned to Jay and went to return his jacket.

"I guess I should head to bed too." She said. Jay smiled at her, the tone in her voice that the only reason for going to bed was to avoid being told to. Jay pushed the jacket back towards her.

"Keep it. You might get cold tonight." He smiled at her. She shrugged and put his jacket back on, thankful once again for its warmth.

"Jay, will you excuse us, please?" Maggie asked as she walked back over to the two. Emily stiffened and Jay looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes, Ma'am. Goodnight, Ems." He squeezed her arm encouragingly as he walked past.

"Goodnight, Jay." She watched him walk away for a moment giving herself time to calm her nerves before turning back to the woman who would soon be her mother.

"Emily, we need to discuss a few things. Please come sit down." She motioned to the place where the men had set up logs around the fire for seating.

"I'd rather stand." She shook her head just slightly, her voice remaining flat. Maggie feeling completely uncomfortable as it was, just nodded.

"Alright," She responded after a moment acutely aware of the tension. "I understand that you were worried about Katie, we all were. But it was dangerous of you to go out to look for her." Maggie paused. She tried to figure out what Emily was thinking but in the dim light from the fire, it was hard to make out her reaction.

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing." Emily accused her of doing just that.

"Women have different responsibilities, they are of equal importance. You were needed here." Maggie defended. "A young lady does not slack in her responsibilities just because she doesn't like them or because a man's are more exciting." She patiently reprimanded. Emily fought against a myriad of snippy comments that she wanted to say, knowing if she was not careful she would be in trouble with her father.

"This is none of your concern." She said with as little emotion as she possibly could.

"You are my concern." Maggie returned sincerely. Emily's heart jumped slightly at the love in her voice as she said those words but everything in her told her that was a lie.

"I mean no disrespect," Emily starting taking a breath to keep her voice from shaking. "but you haven't lived out here for very long. You don't know how things work here, sometimes everyone has to pitch in and help out even if it's not lady-like." She held eye contact with Maggie.

"Your right, I haven't lived here for long and I am still learning how things work around here. It is very different from Boston and I am trying to make the necessary adjustments and changes. But I do know that your father would not have wanted you to go and this is exactly why you waited until he left. Am I wrong?" Emily winced.

"No." She said quietly.

"I know I am not your mother but I am an adult and your father has left you in my care. He expects that I will keep you safe, I cannot do that if you refuse to obey me. More than that, I care about you and I want to protect you because I love you and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Maggie gently took Emily's hands in hers, Emily thought about pulling away but something stopped her. "I wish you would trust me enough to share your thoughts with me." She said sadly. Emily stared at her, she wanted to share everything, she wanted to trust her, but she was afraid.

"If you cared," Emily choked out between the lump in her throat. "you wouldn't leave tomorrow." Maggie's mouth dropped and realization hit her. Emily had turned away from her and Maggie did not know what else to say. She could not make her understand why she had to go and afraid of her own voice betraying her feelings, she stayed silent. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes." Maggie's voice was forced and quiet. Emily quickly retreated. Maggie sighed and slumped down onto the log, the fire was dying out and she suddenly felt fear and loneliness surround her in the empty night. Coming out here with Adam was bad enough, but now not to have him around to calm her fears was terrible. Worse than that, Emily wanted her to stay! There was no way that she could handle another night of this but how could she explain that to a young girl. Never before had she given any indication that she wanted Maggie around and now that she had. Maggie sighed. _Sometimes, you must put the needs of others before your own desires to show them that you love them._ Her husbands words came to her mind, he had always given her such wonderful advice and though they had struggled at times, they truly had loved each other. He would have told her to stay.

Maggie made her way back to the tent that she shared with her only child, her heart heavy with indecision. She squeezed down beside her daughter and rolled on her back staring up at the canvas, she chuckled wryly. What would her mother and father have thought of her now? She sighed, she would never have the chance to make them proud, to show them how much she had loved them and just wanted that love in return. She could not change the past but she could change the present. She could show the little girl in the tent next to them that she did love her with all her heart and desired to be there for her. She could stay.

* * *

Adam lay back watching the stars, his little girl curled up in the crook of his arm resting her head on his chest. Her puppy was curled up beside her with the lead around her neck and the other end securely fastened to the tie on Katie's dress. He had decided to wait until morning to deal with things and he was not looking forward to that. He thought about how God had safely delivered his little girl back to him just in time and thanked Him for His care.

The next morning as Hoss readied the horses and watched over Lucy. Adam took Kate for a walk. Katie's head hung low as she trudged alongside her father, from the minute she realized she was lost, she had been dreading this. Adam glanced down at his baby girl, he found a log and sat down pulling her over to stand in front of him. Tears were already making their path down her cheeks and she would not look at him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to..." Her words fell away as her father reached out and took one of her hands.

"I know, Kates." Adam said softly, he gently ran his thumb across her small hand. "You were told that Lucy must always stay on the lead if she were to come, now you can see why."

"Yes." She nodded vigorously. Adam wiped away her tears and held her chin up until she calmed down and looked at him.

"Your forgiven, Katie. In a minute this will all be over, I just need you to understand that I am punishing because you disobeyed me and put yourself and your puppy in a lot of danger. Which could have been avoided." Katie's face crumbled as he spoke. Adam did not waste any more time, he lifted Katie and placed her over his knee, and spanked her. He knew Katie tried very hard to please him and it nearly broke his heart to have to punish her. But little girls make mistakes and this mistake could have cost her life.

Adam held Katie as she cried into his shirt, arms firmly wrapped around his neck. With Emily, he would have left her alone for awhile let her work through things on her own before talking to her, but Katie needed his reassurance. When Katie began to calm down, Adam stood up still holding his little girl in his arms. He headed back to Hoss, it was time to get back to the others.

"Uncle Hoss!" Katie called out when he came into view, Adam placed her on the ground and she ran into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are little one." Hoss held her tight when he pulled her away his huge reassuring smile said more than he could.

"Come on, it's about time we head back." Adam said as he mounted his horse. Hoss passed Katie to her father and then mounted his horse with the puppy.

* * *

"Emily." Maggie called as she walked over to the pond where she sat. "I want you to come help fix breakfast."

"The kids don't cook when we go camping, especially when it's a birthday present." Emily mumbled irritably, never looking away from the pond.

"Emily, you disobeyed me yesterday. I don't want to hear another word about it, I expect you to help." Maggie said with more confidence than she felt.

A shiver went down Emily's spine and she warred with herself. She finally looked at Maggie and the expression on her face was one she had not seen before. They locked eyes for a moment as Emily told herself not to listen but her good sense won out. She stood up and walked past Maggie without a word. Maggie let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything I can help you with Aunt Felicity?" Emily asked trying to make it sound like her own idea.

"Rinse off those potatoes." Felicity pointed at a bag on the ground. Emily began rinsing them.

"Are mad at me?" She whispered. Felicity stopped and looked at her niece.

"Yes." She answered and then smiled. "No. I probably would have done the same thing at your age." She admitted. Emily smiled at her Aunt's understanding. "Not that I'm encouraging such behavior. You, young lady, owe Maggie an apology." Felicity grew serious and pointed at the young girl before her. Emily looked back down at the potatoes. Felicity knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands so she would pay attention. "Going after your sister was one thing, but the way you treated Maggie was wrong." Emily stared at her hands as tears stung her eyes. "You didn't like me at first. Now, has having me around been all the bad?"

"No." Emily's head shot up. "I like having you here."

"Maybe, if you give Maggie a chance like you did with me. You'll see having her around is just as good, maybe even better." Felicity said softly. Emily thought about that for a moment.

"All of my friends, on their thirteenth birthday, they got to do something special with their mother's. Cecily told me that her mother took her to Carson City and on the way they talked and her mother told her how proud she was of the young women she was becoming. I don't get to spend it with my mother. And the closest thing I have to a mother doesn't even want to be there for my birthday. She doesn't care about me." A hint of bitterness came through with her last statement and took Felicity by surprise.

"Your wrong." She said simply as she stood and went back to work. "Maggie loves you. You cannot judge someone's love based on actions they do not perform that you think they should have. You know that love is found in many places and shown in many different ways, maybe Maggie shows you her love in a different way. But that doesn't mean that it's not there, it means your expectations are misplaced." Felicity continued to work on breakfast as her own words spoke to herself. _Did I have misplaced expectations of my father? Was it too much of an expectation to think that he should love me? Yes. How could I expect a man that doesn't know God as his Lord and Savior to show a love he is incapable of? I John 4:17 said "Beloved, let us love on another: for love is of God; and every one that loveth is born of God and knoweth God.". Her father did not know God and so he could not know the love that she had for him or have the love for her that she had so desired. But he had provided for her and maybe that was his way of loving her._

"Aunt Felicity?" Emily said again. "Are you alright?" Felicity came out of her thoughts and looked at the girl for a second before a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm wonderful!" She nearly laughed. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you think..." She trailed off suddenly as she stared passed Felicity. "There back!"


	9. I Trust You

As Emily reached her father and sister, Adam lifted Katie off the horse. The second her feet touched the ground, Katie was engulfed in her sister's arms. "I was so worried about you." Emily spoke as she held her close.

"I'm sorry." Katie whispered into her big sister's shoulder. The others had started to crowd around and wait for their turn. Maggie rushed up to the two girls and Katie nearly jumped into her arms, Emily uncomfortably stepped back. Adam slid off his horse, noting the action.

"Young lady, you scared me to death! Don't ever go off on your own like that again." Maggie held Katie as though protecting a baby.

"I won't," Katie promised. "I didn't mean to, Lucy ran off and I was trying to catch her."  
"Your safety is more important than that dog." She gave her another squeeze as everyone else got their turns welcoming Katie home and scolding her for scaring them. Adam walked over to Joe.

"Joe, how did everything go?" Adam asked, his eyes asking more than his words.

"Everyone did fine." Joe shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "We were just relieved that you found her."

"And Emily? How did she do?" Adam pushed.

"Fine." Joe said never looking at his brother.

"Joe, you never were good at lying to me. And after the day that I had, I wouldn't try it." Adam warned.

"Well, we did have a problem." Joe paused. "But I handled it. I told Ann that it was her choice to tell you or not." He shrugged uncomfortable under his brother's scrutiny.

"I have a right to know, Joe." Adam said through his teeth.

"I know and if I know Ann, she'll tell you when she's ready." He said with all confidence.

Ben came up just then and patted Adam on the back. "Well, son. I think you were right. Girls might just be more difficult than boys." Ben laughed. "Come on, breakfast is on and you all must be starving."

* * *

"Uncle Hoss, will you and Uncle Joe take us fishing please?" Emily asked as two eager girls stood by her.

"Is it alright with your Pa?" Hoss asked. Three sets of eyes turned to Adam, he chuckled and nodded. "I know of a really good fishing hole just a short ride away, Emily and I will get the horses ready and you two get us a picnic basket together." Hoss stood up.

"How far is it?" Maggie asked concern etching her voice.

"Not far Ma'am. Don't worry, I'll keep a real close eye on them." Hoss tried to ease her worry.

"I would like Cassie to stay here, it's up to Adam for the others, of course." Maggie cleared her throat nervously, knowing her decision would not be a popular one.

"Go ahead, and get things ready." Adam nodded at Hoss, he got the message and ushered the girls away. "Hoss will take good care of them, you know that." Adam's voice threatened her to say otherwise.

"I know, Adam. I would just feel safer if I could keep an eye on her. She is not used to this." She gestured to everything and Adam's eyes showed his amusement. "Don't laugh at me." Maggie pouted.

"Let her go Maggie. Nothing is going to happen to her." Adam placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You can't promise that."

"I can promise you that Hoss and Joe will protect those girls with their lives. It's time to trust God with your little girl, you can't protect her from everything but He can." Adam smiled at her. She took in a deep breath and nodded ever so slightly.

The fishing trip turned into nearly the whole camp going and though Maggie said she would go, Adam had decided they would stay back. They went for a scenic walk. As they walked, Adam told Maggie about how they had finally come across Katie. They talked and laughed for a while, until things grew quiet. "I'm not leaving today, Adam." Maggie finally told him.

"What?" Adam was nearly at a loss for words.

"I'm not leaving today, I'm staying. I'll go back when everyone else does. That is if I can last that long." She chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked with concern.

"Yes, I need to do this for Cassie and even more so for Emily." Maggie said softly.

"What did Emily do?" Adam's jaw clenched.

"We had some words yesterday evening," Maggie paused thoughtfully. "She told me that if I cared I wouldn't leave. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't. But I know now I need to do this for her."

"Maggie, Emily had know right to say that. It's about time she learns that it's not all about her. You can't stay just because she wants you to." Adam defended her. Maggie smiled at him.

"That is exactly why I must stay." Her eyes shown and she continued. "Adam, I have tried everything I know to reach Emily. This is the first time she has ever showed the slightest interest in me being around. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me up. Even if it means facing my fears, that is what love is, isn't it? Putting others before yourself." Adam gently took her hand in his as the walked.

"You are truly an amazing woman." He smiled at her. "I promise you that in three days we will all be going home safely."

"Thank you. Adam, I am so afraid that I'll never be a good mother." Maggie sighed.

"You already are." Adam encouraged. "Emily will come around, you'll see, she already is."

"How can you say that? I thought things were getting better for a while but not after this week." She said in defeat.

"Emily is a lot like me," Adam shrugged. "She is testing you. I don't know why I didn't see it before, but when you mentioned her comment about you leaving, it made sense."

"What made sense?" Maggie asked still utterly confused.

"I hate to bring up something that may be painful." Adam paused. "

But Maggie, you left once before, I think Emily is afraid to let herself get close to you. She is afraid you'll leave again and she'll get hurt again."  
"That doesn't make any sense. If she wanted me to stay wouldn't she be nice to me, she acts like she is trying to get rid of me." Maggie struggled to comprehend.

"I believe she is doing everything possible to get rid of you, to see if you will stay." Adam explained. It suddenly all became clear to Maggie, why every time they started to get along, she would pull away again and become angry with her. "Don't get the wrong idea, Maggie. I'm not condoning her behavior in the least."  
"I know. Adam, what should I do?" She was at a loss.

"Maggie, do you know why children always seem to act up more for a substitute teacher?" Adam approached his point gently.

"Because they don't know the teacher's rules and the teacher is usually more lax because they don't have to deal with the students permanently." Maggie said and then looked up at Adam in shock. "Oh."

"Maggie, maybe if you start acting like you are permanent instead of temporary, Emily might begin to trust that you aren't going anywhere." Adam encouraged.

"How do I do that?" Maggie asked in near defeat.

"I think you'll figure it out. And I'll be right there with you to help when you need it." Adam squeezed her hand and she smiled at him gratefully.

* * *

"Uncle Joe, look." Emily held a big juicy worm.

"Ewww." Cassie's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Come on, Cassie. Touch it." Emily held it out in front of her. Cassie practically backed into Joe's lap. "It's part of fishing." Joe provoked.

"Oh, leave her alone, you two." Felicity said with a smile as she walked up on the scene.

"It's not really a part that I'm interested in." Cassie explained as sweetly as possible.

"Alright, but you're missing out." Emily said as she placed the worm on Cassie's hook for her.  
"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief and then gave Joe an apologetic look for almost ending up in his lap. Will plopped down next to his sister.

"Since when do you become an old Fuddy Duddy?" He teased.

"Since my husband decided it was okay to frighten girls." Felicity laughed at Joe's innocent look. Katie quickly grew bored of fishing and started wading around in the shallow water, she bounded through the water over to where the others were fishing and managed to thoroughly splash Clint and Emily. They looked at each other and grinned, dropping their poles, they went after her. As they splashed each other, they managed to hit everyone along the shore as well. It didn't take long before Clint and Emily joined ranks with Katie against the others who had come up behind them. Before long, splashing turned into dunking and swimming.

"What happened to fishing?" Adam chuckled as a group of wet adults and children rode up on horses.

"Katie decided to splash Clint and one thing led to another." Ben laughed. Maggie walked over to the girls.

"Alright, it's time to get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death." She ordered.

"We have to take care of our horses first." Emily said before directing Flash toward the place where they had found a log on which to place the saddles. Adam grabbed her reins as she neared him.

"Maggie told you to change." He backed her up.

"But what about Flash?" She countered.

"After you change." Adam said firmly and Emily didn't dare argue, she slid off her horse. "Try that again and you won't be riding Flash the rest of the week." Adam warned. He handed her the reins and walked away. The girls went to change, while the others took care of their horses. Emily knew she was already in hot water which made what she had to do that much more difficult. She changed slowly trying to think of the right words to say.

* * *

Katie ran over to where her puppy was tied and plopped down in the grass next to her. Lucy jumped into her master's lap and tried to lick her face. "Oh, Lucy stop." Katie cried as she pushed the puppy away. "Lucy, it's been such a great day! Everyone has been playing with me and being nice to me. Maybe we should get lost more often." She joked as she squeezed her little friend.

"Katelyn Dee Cartwright! I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Katie looked up at her grandfather, standing with hands on his hips glaring down at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking, Grandpa." Katie said in a tiny voice, her large blue eyes stared up at him innocently. Ben soften and sat down beside her.

"I know, Katydid." Ben opened his arms and Katie crawled into his lap. "We were all very worried about you. But doing it on purpose would not go over well."

"I know. I was so scared, I would never do it on purpose." She cuddled up into her grandfather's arms. "I think Lucy is going to be the best dog ever."

"Ya." Ben chuckled. "I think she earned that title after yesterday's rescue." Katie beamed.

* * *

"Oh, Mother. We had so much fun." Cassie smiled as Maggie ran a brush through her wet hair.

"I'm glad to hear that." Maggie was just relieved to have them all back safely.

"I always heard people say how much fun camping is but I never believed them. I do now, it has been wonderful hasn't it?" Cassie asked turning to look at her mother. Maggie turned her head back around so that she could finish fixing her daughter's hair.

"It would be much nicer if we were closer to town." Maggie noted.

"Then it wouldn't really be camping." Cassie turned again her eyebrows down in thought.

"I know, and I'm really glad you are enjoying it, Sweetheart. I am just getting used to how unconcerned everyone seems to be around here." She opened up to her daughter as she turned her head back around.

"I think it's absolutely wonderful." Cassie looked back up at Maggie. "You don't always have to be worried about what you look like or what you are wearing." Maggie turned her head back. "It's like you are free to be whoever you want to be instead of following all those silly rules. It's more important what is on the inside rather than what is on the outside." Cassie smiled at her.

"Well, I'm making a rule for you to follow right now." Maggie said in a mock stern voice. "No talking while I'm fixing your hair or I'm never going to get this braid right." Cassie giggled and turned back for her mother to finish her hair. She looked out at the beautiful scene before her and wondered how she had ever enjoyed another life. She had been so wrapped up in that way of life, in herself, that she missed all the beauty around her and in others.

"Mother?" She asked thoughtfully without turning around.

"Yes."

"We're not leaving, right? This is really for real." Maggie was taken off guard by her daughter's question and finished her hair in silence. She walked around and leaned over her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders.

"Is that what you want?" Maggie had planned out a speech while finishing her hair but as she looked at her daughter, she realized that she never once asked Cassie how she felt about all this.

"Is that what you want?" Cassie echoed the question and Maggie smiled at her.

"I want us both to be happy, do you think you can be happy here with Adam, Emily, and Katie?"

"I already am." Cassie reached up and placed a hand on her mother's.

"Me too." Maggie's eyes sparkled with joy.

"You used to smile like that when you talked about Daddy." Cassie shared. Maggie's smile only grew.

* * *

"Pa, can we take a walk?" Emily asked quietly. Adam nodded, he had a good idea what this was all about. Leaving the other men talking about the fish that they did not catch, Adam and Emily walked into the woods. Emily wanted to get far away from the others, knowing there was a good possibility that her father would punish her.

"Okay, Pal. This is far enough." Adam slowed his pace beside her and Emily matched it. "Tell me what's on your mind." He gently encouraged, knowing it could take her hours to find the right words.

"I did something while you were gone," She paused weighing her words. "that you aren't gonna like." Adam waited, when he did not say anything Emily went on. "I helped look for Katie after everyone left." Adam kept walking silently, he had expected as much from everyone's vague comments on the subject. "I know it was wrong and Uncle Joe already punished me..." Her words drifted off and she fell silent.

"You went alone?" Adam asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No, Jay was with me." She said and then explained how he had come along and tried to stop her.

"I see. Was this the reason that you and Maggie had an issue?" He asked sternly.

"She told you?" Emily flinched.

"Just that you two had a problem, she wouldn't tell me what it was." Adam stopped and turned to his daughter, who now held her head low.

"She didn't want me to go and I didn't listen. When I got back she pulled me aside and got onto me for it and I said some things I shouldn't have." Emily's heart beat faster and her stomach was feeling queasy as she dug herself deeper.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Adam asked. Emily thought hard about that question.

"I need to apologize." She sighed.

"And..." Adam prodded.

"And accept whatever punishment she gives." Feeling very humbled and childish, Emily kept her eyes fixed on her bare feet.

"Since Joe already took care of your disobedience to him and you will accept whatever Maggie sees fit, then I think we can let this go until we get home." Emily looked up for the first time with hope in her eyes. "But you know my rule, you get in trouble with another adult and you are in trouble with me. We will deal with this behavior when we get home."

"Yes, sir." Emily glanced back at the ground. "Are you going to spank me?"

"Seens how you didn't have to tell me at all and yet you still did, and that it is almost your birthday. No, I'm not going to spank you this time." Adam braced himself as she gave him an enthusiastic hug. He held her close as he continued. "But you are walking on very thin ice, young lady. If I even hear a hint of disrespect toward another adult, especially Maggie, the rest of this trip, I will tan your hide right where you stand and then take you straight home. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was muffled as her head was buried in his chest. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Adam squeezed her a little tighter.

"I've missed hearing that." Adam smiled.

"Hmmm?" She pulled away and looked up at him questioningly.

"You've called me Daddy since you could talk. Until recently?"

"Only little kids say Daddy." Emily tried to explain. "The kids at school were making fun of me cuz I still called you Daddy."

"I see." Adam said softly, never realizing how hard it would be to accept that she was growing up. "Emily," Adam spoke with patience as he pulled her away from him and held her at arms length. "I miss my kind and understanding little girl. I know she is still in there somewhere behind this wall that you have built to protect yourself." Adam tilted her chin up and shared his heart with her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She shrugged it off.

"That's not it and we both know it. I still see the real you whenever you let your guard down, but the minute Maggie comes around, the walls go back up. What are you afraid of?" Her father pleaded with her. Emily wouldn't look at him, he was getting to close to the truth. The truth that she was to afraid to speak, in case, it would make it come true. "You used to trust me. You would tell me your fears and let me comfort you. Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"I do." Her head shot up for just a second.

"But you don't trust me enough to believe I am doing the best thing for this family by marrying Maggie." He challenged. Feeling guilty and afraid, Emily let the wall fall down.

"Because she is just gonna leave us!" Tears sprang to her eyes and her father wrapped her in his arms and held her. Emily sobbed into his chest.

"Shshhhh, it's okay, Pal." Adam soothed. He let her cry it all out before he began again. "I have waited a long time, Maggie has earned my trust and since she accepted Christ as her Savior, she has changed. She is a different person than the one that left a few years ago, and I think you see that. I know you are afraid to trust her and get hurt, but she deserves a second chance just as we all have gotten second chances. When you love somebody, Emily, you give them your whole heart, that is what makes you so special. But I know it can cause you to be hurt that much more. It's a risk you have to love someone enough to take and trust them with your heart."

"I don't know if I can trust her yet." Emily's voice shook.

"Then trust me and my judgment in this situation." Emily finally looked in her father's eyes and saw the confidence that she lacked.

"I trust you, Daddy." She finally smiled. Hand in hand, they began to walk back towards the campground. "Do I have to apologize to Maggie right when we get back or can I wait? I want to make sure she knows it's real and not just because you're making me." Emily explained.

"That's fine. Just don't wait too long. Okay." Adam squeezed her hand as he filled with pride.

"I won't." Emily said as a plan began to take form. "I have an idea. But I'm gonna need your help."

That evening they all sat around the fire, listening to Grandpa tell stories from the past. Emily was listening intently when she suddenly realized that Maggie was sitting next to Cassie and Katie. She was supposed to have left earlier that day. Emily stood up from her seat between Clint and Jay, she walked over to her father who was on the other side of the circle. She came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. With hope in her voice she whispered into his ear. "Is Maggie staying?"

"Yes." Adam smiled and placed his arm around Emily's waist.

"Until we leave?" Emily had to make sure she understood.

"If she makes it that long." Adam chuckled quietly and looked up at his daughter. "Yes, Ems. She'll be here for your birthday." Emily leaned her head and rested it on her father's.

"I bet Cassie and Katie are excited." Emily said.

"She did it for you." Adam gave her a little squeeze. Emily's heart filled with warmth as she looked across the fire at where Maggie sat. Katie chose that second to climb into her lap and lean up against her. Maggie wrapped an arm around her and placed her other arm around Cassie. Emily continued to look around at the people, feeling overwhelmed with how blessed she was to have so many people who loved her. Her gaze fell on Jay, who was intently listening to her grandfather's story. He looked up and their eyes met, she smiled at him and continued down the line of people.

* * *

The next morning, Emily put her plan into action. "Maggie, Pa asked me to come get you." Maggie was attempting to help with lunch and looked apologetically at Felicity.

"It's fine, go ahead." She said a little too enthusiastically, Emily had to suppress a giggle at the look of relief on both of their faces.

"Where is he?" Maggie asked as she waved goodbye to Felicity.

"He is at the lake we went fishing at yesterday, I've got the horses ready, I'll take you there." Maggie nodded and wordlessly followed Emily. She couldn't put her finger on it but something felt different.

As they mounted, Maggie's horse shifted and Maggie grabbed the saddle for fear of falling off. Emily moved Flash up beside her, leaned over and handed her the reins. "If you grab the reins before you mount, then you have something to hold onto and it makes it easier to get them." Emily explained.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled through her hurt pride. They rode for a little while in silence, Maggie was getting the hang of riding and although her form was all wrong, Emily knew it would not be right to correct her. Finally, Emily spoke.

"Maggie, I'm really sorry about what I said the other day and for how I treated you. Actually, I'm sorry for how I've treated you ever since you came." Maggie abruptly pulled back on the reins in shock, stopping her horse, she could not believe her ears. "I've been mean and disobedient since the day you started working for my Pa. I know my Mama would be ashamed by my behavior." Her voice choked and she let the rest of her words fall away.

"Emily, your Mama would be so proud of the amazing young woman you are becoming." Maggie smiled. "And I'm proud to get to be a part of your life and your thirteenth birthday, it's such a special time for a young lady." Emily's mouth dropped open.

"You're staying?" Maggie did not miss the light in her eyes, the hope in her voice, or the smile she tried to hide.

"Yes. I couldn't miss it." Maggie voice dropped to a mere whisper. "My fear is not as important as showing you that I truly do love you."

"I'm glad." Emily said awkwardly. Her smile dropped and she looked at Maggie very seriously. "Pa says that sometimes people have reasons beyond what we see or understand for the fears they have. You're not just afraid because you grew up a city girl, are you?" Still surprised by Emily's intuition, Maggie gave the slightest shake of her head and then slid off her horse.

"Will you walk with me?" She asked. Emily climbed down and the walked side by side, while the horses trailed behind them. "I'm going to share something with you that you must promise not to tell anyone." Emily nodded. "Not even Cassie. The only one here that knows this is your father."

"I promise." Emily said, she knew she should tell her that she did not have to share it but curiosity beat etiquette. Maggie gave her a weak smile and then she looked into the distance as though she could see a time so very long ago.

"My family was not always well off, there was a long time when I was younger that we were rather poor. We lived in the country, a little town near Fairfield,Vermont. I was eleven and my little brother Jamie was seven. My father left one afternoon to go hunting and Jamie begged my father to let him go. My father, of course, said no that is was to dangerous. But Jamie didn't listen, he followed my father. My mother and I realized he was missing a few hours after Father had left. We got help from town and they started searching, they found Father and told him and everyone searched. I wanted to help but my mother told me that our place was to wait at home, in case he came back, and someone had to feed the people that were helping look. They never found Jamie." Maggie paused as emotion clouded her thinking.

"I'm sorry." Emily placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"After a few days, everyone gave up the search. They had lives they had to get back to and no one believed he was still alive. Except my father, he kept looking, everyday. A month passed, my mother told him that either he let us bury their son or he would lose his wife and daughter as well. He finally stopped and allowed us to have a funeral. My father was never the same. Not even a year later, he got the job for the bank in Boston that he had been dreaming of and we moved. My father took a new interest in me, teaching me about his work, I was to naïve to realize that he was trying to fill the void left by his only son. Mother tried to protect me from his grief, but when we lost her when I was fifteen, I was to young and frightened to stand up to him. He started flaunting me around at balls and dinners, when men took an interest, my father was only interested in one thing, if they could enhance his business efforts." Maggie realized she was babbling. "Anyways, ever since that incident my mother and father saw the woods as dangerous and a death trap for children. I guess I just picked up on there views, I always wondered if I would come across my little brother if I went into the forest. But I always thought that Indians had taken him, others thought I was being silly and most people thought it was a wild animal. My parents said it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was gone."

"What do you think now?" Emily asked as they started walking again.

"That it was a long time ago, and that's not what important right now." Maggie smiled at her. "I wanted you to know this so that you wouldn't think that I didn't want to be here for your birthday. I did and that was one of the reasons, I was so against the camping trip in the first place. I had something special planned for both Cassie and you but we can still do that when we get back." She explained.

"I didn't realize." Emily started but did not know how to continue.

"I know. We haven't really given each other a chance to get to know each other. Could we just start over, I'd really like to know you." Emily nodded with a smile she could not stop if she wanted to.

"I'd like that." Emily stopped as they reached the end of the path bringing the out by the lake. "Here it is." She pointed to her father who was sitting on a blanket next to a picnic basket.

"I thought you two were never gonna show up." Adam smiled at them.

"Well, we had a good talk." Maggie looked at Emily and then at Adam.

"I'll see you guys back at camp." Emily mounted her horse.

"Wait, won't you stay and eat with us?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'll leave you two to it. Have fun." Emily flashed a smile at both of them before she turned Flash around and rode off. Maggie sat down next to Adam.

"I wish she would have stayed." She said softly.

"Emily set this all up, you know." Adam explained. Maggie stared at him. "This was her way of saying that she is okay with this, even happy about it."

"Oh Adam, I couldn't be happier." Maggie nearly burst.

"I brought your favorite, Apple Pie." Adam teased.

"Alright, I lied. Now I couldn't be happier." They both laughed and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

"Get ready, get set." Ben held his arm up and let the suspense build. "Go!" His arm fell and the teams were off. Hoss stood to the side and cheered them on having firmly stated that a cherry pie could not get him to run a three-legged race.

Emily struggled along with Cassie, besides the fact that Emily was to fast for her, she had never been in this kind of a race. Jay realized that Katie was much to short of a partner for him and after a few yards, he picked her up and ran with her. Maggie was hopeless, having been literally roped into racing by Felicity, the women were on their knees in seconds. Adam and Joe faced off with Will and Clint, the teams ran as fast as they could with little girls trailing behind them. As the finish line came into sight, Joe's foot caught on Adam's sending the brothers to the ground. Emily and Cassie tripped over the men, landing in pile of laughter.

Jay managed to veer around them coming in second with Katie bouncing along beside him. Felicity had managed to get Maggie back up and came in third, only because the others could barely get ahold of themselves and had become so tangled they all would have had to cross the finish line together.

After detaching themselves, they continued the games. When tag started the ladies dismissed themselves to prepare dinner. As Felicity starting on the fish that Joe and Emily had caught that afternoon. Maggie found the potatoes that they had brought along and rinsed them off. She let out a bouyant giggle, Felicity cocked her head at her, such a laugh was uncharacteristic of Maggie. "Adam told me that the men do the cooking when their camping and I believed him. I was so mad at him the first day when I realized he led me on." She laughed again, her eyes sparkling as she realized the humor. "However, he did not lie. There were no women to do the cooking before now." Felicity laughed with her.

"Men are impossible." She pointed out. "Though I can't say women are any better."

"Whose side are you on?" Maggie shot her a look of betrayal.

"Right now?" Felicity asked playfully. "The fishes side." She nodded triumphantly. Maggie laughed at her spontenaity. "You're different." She said lightly.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Maggie asked as she grew more serious.

"A good one." Felicity studied the older woman. "You seem more joyful and carefree."

Maggie smiled sweetly at her as she placed the potatoes on the fire next to the fish. "I guess it is because I feel as though a weight has been lifted. For the first time in my life, I feel completely accepted and like I belong."

"You were completely accepted when you accepted Jesus Christ as you personal Savior. He accepted you for who you were, your past, present, and future. All the good and the bad, He forgave you completely and gave you a place to belong, a place among His children." Felicity squeezed her hand. "You never needed more than that. I am happy for you though."

"How is it that I am older than you yet I feel like I am always learning for your wisdom?" Maggie asked in childish curiousity.

"It's not my wisdom, I am far from wise. God gives me the right words to say when I rely on Him. I tend to just speak my mind and that is when I get myself in trouble." Felicity took a deep breath. "Maggie, I've known for a while that the Lord wanted me to tell you something but I haven't been able to bring up the subject." She paused.

"Your father?" Maggie said barely above a whisper, these past decisions still haunted her.

"I was never angry with you, I understood you were also hurt by my father. He has always been a good pretender, I know that now. He fooled me for years. He could have easily fooled many women, he took advantage of you by exploiting your weakness. I am not saying that it wasn't your fault for the things that happened because you did have a choice. You made the wrong choice. But it was just as much his fault, he was wrong too." Felicity fidgeted. "I'm not making sense. I realized a few days ago that I could not be angry with my father, I was expecting him to love me like I thought he should, when he could only love me how he knew to love me, and that was by providing for me. He doesn't know my Savior and so he cannot love me as my Heavenly Father does. You can't expect yourself to have made the right decision when you did not have God to direct you. But God has forgiven you and it's time to forgive yourself."

"I have tried again and again. I just don't know how. Everytime I think about him, I feel so sick inside." Maggie despaired.

"The scars that remain from the hurts that you have experienced are there as a reminder of what God brought you out of, what He saved you from and what more He has in store for you. But He can't use you unless you can forgive yourself for being human, for making mistakes, and trust God to do the same." Felicity urged.

"Scars are evidence of what had been, I fear mine are still bleeding wounds." Maggie stabbed a potatoe in order to turn it but the action only punctuated her words.

"Then allow God to heal them. He has healed my hurts and shown me there is so much more that He has for me than to wallow in my misery. Please, let me help you face the pain." Felicity shared her heart.

"Joe is right, he really did find himself an amazing woman. I would appreciate your support." Maggie smiled. Felicity let the conversation drop as both of their attention was caught by a ruckus on what the men had turned into a baseball field. Cassie was up to bat and both teams were wildly cheering her on. She missed three times but the excitement on the field did not diminish for a second as they encouraged her to keep trying.

"I am so lucky to have so many wonderful people around me and my daughter. I could not ask for a better influence for my girl to grow up under. I hope to one day be a woman that my daughter can look up too." Maggie smiled as she watched her daughter shine under the encouragement.

"You already are." Felicity gave her a comforting hug.

"To think I would be watching my daughter play a man's sport and not be disgusted by it! Things really have changed." She said with amusement.

"You ready Kates? You're up next." Adam called to his youngest. Katie nodded but her face showed little excitement. Hitting the ball was her weakest point. Adam threw the ball to her, Katie swung the bat and missed. She dropped her head, even with everyone encouraging her she knew she would never hit the ball.

"Pa, wait!" Emily called. Adam stopped in mid throw and watch his oldest run up to her sister.

"Here, hold the bat like this." Emily positioned the bat in her sister's hands. "Now keep your eye on the ball the whole time."

"I can't do it." Katie shook her head, she was near to tears.

"Kaykay," Emily used a nickname she had not said for years. "You spent a whole day alone in the woods, you took care of your puppy and would've spent the whole night out there alone if you had to. I know you can hit a silly ball if you put your mind to it. I think you could do anything if you really wanted to."

"You think so?" Katie's eyes shone at her sister's praise.

"Would you like me to help you?" Emily offered.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Emily stepped behind her sister and put her arms around her, placing her hands on the bat just above and below Katie's hands.

"Alright, Pa. We're ready." Emily positioned them just right. Adam smiled proudly, Emily was on the opposite team but she cared more about her sister than winning. He had hope that one day he would get his old pal back, she was still there. Adam threw the ball to them. It was far off to the side and Emily pulled the bat back.

"Don't swing at those ones, you'll never hit them." She taught. Adam threw it again and they swung, the bat connected with the ball. It barely rolled halfway to where Adam stood but Emily cheered emphatically. "Run, Katie, Run!"

Though Adam could have easily made it to the ball and thrown his daughter out, he slinked towards it and took his time making sure it was the perfect throw. He lazily tossed it to Clint just after Katie was safe. Katie giggled with joy as she bounced on the base. "I made it!" She exclaimed completely unaware of the allowances made. Emily proudly watched her sister. She had her mother's smile and for some reason that thought did not hurt as much as it used to.

"Ems, are you going to bat for Jay too or are you gonna join our team again." Clint joked. Emily started slightly when she turned around and Jay was standing, waiting for his turn to bad. She shook her head to clear it.

"Here." She half smiled and ran back out onto the field. Jay positioned himself with the bat as he tried to shake off the disappointment. He would have liked to help Emily, but out of every girl he knew, she was the last one that needed it. She could probably have given him pointers, she could hit anything, catch anything and she had always been a fast runner. Jay tried to clear his thoughts, he had promised not to let on that he liked Emily but now that was seeming like an impossible feat.


End file.
